For You
by anon-know-mouse
Summary: Brittany works for Duende Studios and just got a promotion and is going to Club 54 with friends to celebrate. Santana owns Duende Studios and just broke up with her girlfriend. She is persuaded to go to Club 54 to get her mind off things. What happens when the two catch each other's eye?
1. Lets Go Out

PREFACE

**A/N: WE DONT OWN GLEE**  
><strong>First fanfic please read!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>

I ran straight back to the apartment after work. I was so excited to tell Kurt and Rachel the news about my promotion. As soon as I got home they looked at me with a questioning look and Kurt said "why so happy Britt?"

I just stood there smiling like a fool and finally said "I got promoted to be a full-time choreographer at the dance studio!" We all screamed and jumped up and down in excitement. I was so happy for myself. _I'm 22, living in New York City with my best friends, and working at Duende Studios as a dance choreographer, I'm living the dream._

Suddenly Rachel broke my train of thoughts saying "Hey guys why don't we go out to celebrate?!"

"Yeah, Lets go to Club 54! So I can do some dancing!"

"Ok let's do it! Kurt?"

"Of course we must celebrate this amazing accomplishment!"

"Yay we're going clubin'!" I said with a goofy smile.

"We're so proud of you Britt!"

"Aww thanks guys, group hug!" After hugging for a few minutes and a few more congrats we decided to get ready to go to the club. _This was gonna be a fun night._

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

I walk into my apartment after a long day at work and go straight to my room and slam the door. "Nice to see you too, bitch" says Quinn. I was too mad and exhausted to respond like I normally do._ This is stupid. I'm 23 years old, the owner of Duende Studios, the best studio in the city, and I have a rockin' body, but instead I find out my girlfriend is cheating on me. I should have been cheating on Nikki not her cheating on me! We'd been dating for 6 months, and when I decide to surprise her I find her in bed with another woman! This is stupid._ My thoughts were suddenly stopped by a knock on the door.

"Hey girl what's wrong, you're not your bitchy self today!" Mercedes says trying to cheer me up.

"I broke up with Nikki."

"What?! What happened?" said Quinn who was apparently outside the door.

"Were you eavesdropping Fabgay?"

"Maybe, just tell us what happened Satan."

"Fine," I said. "I went over to Nikki's house to surprise her after work and saw her in bed with some other woman."

"That bitch!" screamed Mercedes.

"Who was the whore with her?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't ask I was so mad and upset and I just screamed 'what the hell' and then 'we're through' and left."

"Well girl you're too good for that no good bitch. How about we go out to a club to get your mind off things?" Mercedes says trying to cheer me up.

"No I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon don't be such a party pooper! You need to get your mind off of her and find someone new! Show her that she never mattered to you, she deserves it." Quinn says smirking.

"I said no and that's final. Just leave me alone."

"Damn never knew anyone could tear down Satan, Quinn did you?"

"Nope! That's too bad I guess she's not so badass after all!" Quinn says.

"Hey, I'm still a badass!"

"Really? Because a badass would forget about that skank and come to the club to get their drink on with us!" Mercedes says with a mischievous smile.

"You know what? Fine! But we're going to club 54 that way I can at least sing. You guys are right I need to forget about Nikki. Now let's go gets our drink on!"

"Hell yeah she's back!" Quinn and Mercedes say, while giving each other a victorious high-five.  
>I smile at their reaction to winning our argument and start to get ready and pretend to have fun, <em>this is gonna be the worst night ever<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Please tell us what you think and add suggestions. Thanks for reading! More to come soon (:**


	2. The Bar

**A/N: we don't own glee. This chapter is the set up so it may be boring but we promise the story will get better in later chapters. also i used you suggestions is this better?**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV <em>

After getting ready for 30 minutes Quinn and Mercedes decided it was time to head out to the club. When they got to the club Mercedes and Quinn practically had to drag Santana through the door. "Ok we're here. Can we go now?"

"No way! You gotta let loose, let your hair down and have some fun!" Mercedes yells over the music.

"Fine. Let's go get some drinks."

When they get to the bar there are a ton of people already tipsy, most of them girls with their boyfriends. Santana walks around to the front I the bar and orders an apple martini for Quinn, a glass of wine for Mercedes, as some bourbon on the rocks for myself. After taking Quinn and Mercedes their drinks Santana decides to sit down and let those two have fun.

"C'mon you gotta go out and dance" Quinn said.

"Yeah girl you gotta get over that girl" Mercedes adds.

"I'll be out after I get a refill" Santana replies as she raise my empty glass. "Can't go out there empty handed!"

"Alright well you go get a refill and we'll see you in the dance floor" Quinn replies before grabbing Mercedes and heading back out to dance.

Santana stood and watched them for a while laughing at their goofy dancing, and then heads back to the bar for a much needed refill. When she got there she saw a small group of friend there too. The boy was really pale and obviously gay, he might as well hang a neon sign saying 'GAY' over his head. The short one had a huge nose and looked like a gnome. But the blonde looked amazing. As Santana ordered her drink she watched as the group of friends talked and laughed. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice the bartender handing her drink to her. He finally caught Santana's attention by saying "she's hot isn't she?"

"Yeah..wait what? No umm I-uhh thanks."

The boy with the mo-hawk laughed, "no need to be nervous, I was just stating the obvious."

"Well thanks for the drink" She replied.

"No problem. Maybe after my shift we can..."

"No. Keep dreaming. You're hot but I'm not on your team, so thanks but I'll pass."

"Fair enough, can I at least get our number so we can hang out? Just as friends" he adds.  
>Santana didn't see why not he seemed nice and would definitely help out if she needed a wing man. So she wrote down my number and handed it to him "Here."<p>

"Thanks..." he said while reading the number. "Santana? That's a pretty name."

"Thanks what's yours?"

"Noah but I go by Puck." He says with a wink.

"Charming" She says rolling her eyes. "Anyways thanks for the drink."

"No problem see ya around hot stuff."

As Santana turns around to go back to the dance floor she almost runs into the beautiful blonde. She quickly apologizes and goes back to the dance floor to prevent any further embarrassment. _I hope i can see her again _Santana thought.

Brittany and her friends had been at the bar for a while, but it hadn't been much fun because Rachel and Kurt refused to get a drink. Brittany finally persuaded them to go get a drink with her. When they got to the bar she ordered a sex on the beach while Rachel ordered wine and Kurt asked for a beer. As they wait for their drinks Brittany sees the Latina talking to the bartender. _She was pretty_, Brittany thought as she watched the two talked. It seemed like the bartender was flirting with her, but the girl didn't seemed interested, and for some reason Brittany was relieved. Then Brittany had an odd feeling in her stomach as she saw her give him her number. Rachel and Kurt decided they'd go dance, so Brittany waited for her drink. Once she was given her drink, Brittany began to walk towards the dance floor when all of a sudden the mystery Latina was standing right in front of her. She was so taken back by her beauty that Brittany barely heard her whisper a sorry, but before she could say anything Santana quickly walked away. Brittany was caught out of her daze by the bartender that was flirting with the Latina earlier. "She's so hot, don't ya think?" He asked with a wink.

"Definitely." she replies.

"Why don't you go find her and talk to her?"

"I don't want to creep her out, maybe we'll run into each other again" she says.

"Well don't wait too long, believe me, she's a hard one to get, but it's worth it. She's feisty, I kind of like that." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah. Thanks, uhh..."

"Puck" he says.

"Puck. Interesting name."

"Thanks" he says with a smile. "My actual names Noah but I go by Puck. It's more badass."

"Well it's nice to meet you Puck, I'm Brittany" She says with a smile. "Well thanks for the chat, bye!"

"See ya around Brittany."

She walks away from the bar and steps onto the dance floor searching for the sexy Latina, but her search is interrupted by Kurt and Rachel. _I need to find her before she leaves. _Brittany thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts and suggestions below :D **


	3. What's Your Name?

**A/N: We don't own glee..although we wish we did :)**

* * *

><p><em>3RD PERSON POV<em>

Santana spent the past hour thinking about the beautiful blonde. _I can't believe I almost ran into her. I need to introduce myself to her. Maybe we can be friends, or more than friends. Is she into girls?_ Suddenly her thoughts were broken as she was called on stage to perform.

It had been an hour since Brittany had last seen the mystery girl at the bar. She tried to dance and hang out with friends, but for some reason her mind kept drifting back to the bar. _Why did she give that guy her number? I wonder what her name was... She looked like she was denying him, but why would she give him her number? I wonder if she's into girls._ And from then Brittany had two goals. One: find her and introduce herself. Two: figure out if she's into girls. All of a sudden her thoughts were broken by a sexy voice coming from the speakers.

**_Well sometimes I go out by myself, _**  
><strong><em>And I look across the water.<em>**

The voice was raspy but powerful.

**_And I think of all things whatcha ya doin, and in my head I paint a picture._**

Her voice was so magnificent.

**_Cuz since I've come on home,_**  
><strong><em>Well my body's been a mess.<em>**

Brittany was so captivated by her voice she didn't even realize she had walked up towards the stage.

**_And I miss your ginger hair,_**  
><strong><em>And the way you like to dress.<em>**

As she came back to reality, she realized the beautiful voice was coming from the sexy Latina she was thinking about.

**_Won't you come on over?_**  
><strong><em>Stop makin a fool out of me,<em>**

At that moment Santana looked at Brittany and gave her a small smile and a wave.

_**Why don't you come on over Valerie.**_

As Brittany listened to her sing the rest of the song, she felt as if she was singing right to her and couldn't help but dance along._ I think she saw me dancing _Brittany thinks. _She looks adorable _Santana thinks as a grin forms on her face. _God Lopez stop action so stupid, just sing. Awww what a cute grin_ Brittany thinks. As the song finished Brittany clapped and walked back to the bar, hoping to meet the mysterious and talented Latina. After ordering her drink she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to be met with the girl she had seen perform minutes ago.

"Hi" Santana said with a smile.

"Hi"

"I saw you dancing out there, were you having fun?"

"Yeah" Brittany replies. "You're a great singer, I enjoyed dancing along with the song."

"Thanks. I'm Santana by the way" she said holding out her hand.

"Brittany" she says with a smile as she reaches out to shake Santana's hand. The moment when their hands touched, they both felt something,a spark._ I don't know if she felt it too,_ _I need to get her number, _they both think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: how was it? Comments? Suggestions?**


	4. Score

**A/N: we don't own glee :(**

**Thanks so much for the suggestions (:**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV: <em>

Santana couldn't help but become captivated by Brittany's smile. It's the most beautiful smile she's ever seen._ Her eyes are a gorgeous blue that light up her face when she smiles._ Santana realized she hadn't let go of Brittany's hand and quickly dropped it and looked to the ground shyly.

_Wow Santana is really pretty. Her smile lights up the room, and her brown eyes look like yummy melted chocolate. And those dimples and cheeks, wow, _Brittany thinks.

"You're a great dancer by the way" she adds with a small grin.

Brittany's cheeks go red as she whispers a small "thanks."

"So Brittany, what brings you here?"

"Umm I-Uh-I just got a promotion." She says nervously. _It's so cute how she's nervous. Stop it Santana you just met her, don't go crazy._

"Awesome!" Santana replies, "what do you do?"

"Oh I'm a professional dancer. I work at a dance studio. I used to teach classes, but I just got promoted to be a full time choreographer."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you!" Santana was so excited she forgot they had just met and gave her a huge hug. "Sorry. Uh-I-uh my bad."

"Haha no worries, you give nice hugs. You're like a cute cuddly little panda" she says with a grin.

She felt her cheeks getting hot even though she was confused by her reference to pandas. Santana was about to ask her for her number when the dwarf from earlier interrupted her.

"BRITTANY! Oh I'm so glad we found you! We were worried you got kidnapped."

"Don't worry Rachel I was just talking to Santana" Brittany replied slightly unimpressed.

"Hello there" Rachel says sticking out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm going to be the next Broadway star."

"Uh hi. Santana." She took her hand and shook it._ Really hobbit, you're so annoying i was obviously talking to Brittany go away. Santana looks really uncomfortable, _Brittany thinks._  
><em>

"Hmm that's a nice name. And I would love to stay and chat but I must get back to Kurt."

"Ummm ok. See ya Rachel." _Well that was awkward,_ they both think.

"Sorry for her, she can be annoying. Anyways it looks like I better get Rachel and Kurt home, I hope we see each other again Santana." Brittany starts to turn around but Santana grabs her arm.

"I-uh... Could I get your number? It's a big city, and I just thought...it would make it easier, and you know I-I guess this way we would definitely-"

"Haha you're cute when you ramble. Here" she says handing Santana the small piece of paper. "Call me." Brittany gives her a wink and walks away.

Santana's heart flutters and she looks down and reads the paper '_Brittany S. Pierce_'  
>she smiles as she sees the small heart and winky face Brittany drew. <em>Score for Lopez.<em>

Brittany had turned around as she was about to leave to see Santana grinning at the small paper. _Point to Pierce._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think? Suggestions? More to come**

**To anonymous reviewer: thanks so much I'm glad you enjoy it (:**


	5. The Call

**A/N: more set up for the next chapter.****  
><strong>**Thanks for all the comments**

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>  
><em><br>__It's been three days since I gave Santana my number. I wonder when she is going to call. I'm glad I gave her my number, but waiting sucks._

"Brittany why can't you get off of your phone," Kurt asks.

"Sorry I'm, uh, expecting a call from someone."

"Anyone in particular," Rachel asks.

"Uh just a girl I met at the club a few nights ago."

"Oh Santana?"

"Yeah. I gave her my number, and told her to call me."

"Well," Kurt begins to say. "She seems like a smart girl, and if she's a smart girl, then she won't pass up the opportunity to be with you."

"Yeah Kurt's right, just give it time Britt."

"Thanks guys. I just hope she calls soon," I say.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

"Quinn have you seen my phone?"

"No," she says. "And since when did you want your phone? You're always bitching about how the studio is always calling you and annoying you."

"Well if you must know I got a girls number a few nights ago at Club 54 and I was going to call her," I say hoping that's all she needed to hear.

"Oh a girl? What's she like?"

"Gorgeous. Blonde. Nice. Dancer."

"Damn sounds hot. You gonna try and get in her pants?"

"Geez Q, no," I say. "This girl is different. She's special. I want to try and have a real relationship."

"Ok," Quinn says. "I'm sorry. But San, are you sure you're ready? You just got out of a relationship. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Quinny" I say jokingly. "Finally found you, you little son of a bitch. I'm gonna go to my room now, see ya Q."

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>_  
><em>  
>Brittany was listening to music in her room when she heard her phone go off.<p>

"Hello?"

"Uh-Brittany?"

"Yes," she says. "Santana?"

"Yes, oh thank god. Umm I was going to text you, but I thought I should rather call you, in-incase it was a wrong number or something."

_Santana's so cute when she rants_. "It's fine," Brittany says. "I'm glad you called. I was actually worried you didn't want to talk to me."

"What? No. Never."

There was a comfortable silence.

"So umm Brittany. Would you want to hang out tonight?" Santana asks.

"Like as friends? Or on a date?"

"Which ever you'd prefer. I don't want to move to fast if you know what I mean."

"Yeah that's fine," I say. "Is there a dress code?"

"Nope, just wear what makes you comfortable," Santana says.

"Well I'm pretty comfortable naked."

"Uh, w-well we-uh-we're g-going to be in public," Santana says as she feels her cheeks heating up. _Thank god she can't see how flushed I am._"Santana I was joking."

"Wha-oh yeah I knew that psshhh you know."

"Hahaha, so what time will I be expecting you?"

"Six o'clock?"

"Sounds great! Can't wait bye Santana see you soon." _Sweet I have a date with Santana!_"Bye Brittany." _Yes I got a date with Brittany S. Pierce!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: how was it?**


	6. Breadstix

**A/N: Yay in this chapter we will have some or all of their date depending on how long it will end up being, and sorry for the late post, we've been busy with school and stuff. Also for copyright purposes, we don't own glee. **

**To Anonymous: Thanks :) **

**To StephaniieC: Awww I'm glad you liked it 3**

**to naynayrivers428: thanks :)**

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV:<em>

_Ok it's my first date with Brittany. What do I wear? I told her to be comfortable.. What if she dresses up anyway? God Lopez why are you so worried? _

"Hey Lezpez, why are you pacing? You nervous for you date?"

"Shut up Fabgay! I can't figure out what to wear. I don't want to over do it, but I don't want it to seem like I don't care" I say as I open up my closet.

"Fine then I'll help. I have fantastic style." Quinn looked at all my clothes and pulled out an outfit. Jeans, a cream colored shirt and a leather jacket.

"Not bad Q" I say. "Thanks."

_Shit I forgot to ask her for her address. _

Suddenly I see my phone light up.

_**Hey San, I forgot to give you my address its 386 Applewood Dr. (: **_

_**Can't wait for tonight!**_

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>

I hadn't told Santana my address so I quickly sent her a message and returned back to find the perfect outfit. Luckily I had Kurt to help.

"Ok Britt I got it." He pulled out a skirt and floral shirt.

"Umm no thanks Kurt I want to impress her but that isn't my style."

"Fair enough," he says. "How about you pick something, try it on and I'll say yes or no."

I went to the closet and picked out a dark blue blouse and white jeans. Then I realized it might be cold so I pulled out my varsity jacket from high school. "What do you think?"

"Cute! Totally Brittany, it's so you!"

_Score now I just have to wait for this date._

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

Santana pulled up to Brittany's apartment and grabbed the flowers she had bought a few minutes earlier. She went through the lobby and walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, does Brittany Pierce live here?"

"Yes ma'am she is on the 3rd floor, apartment number 86C."

"Ok thanks!"

She walked upstairs to the room and then knocked on the door which was soon answered by Rachel.

"Hi! Santana right? I'm so glad we can properly meet. Well I'll get Brittany, come on in." All Santana could get in was hi before Brittany walked out.

_Wow she looks stunning._ They both think to themselves.

"Hi. You look fantastic." Santana says pulling out the flowers from behind her back, "these are for you."

"Thanks," she said trying to hide her red cheeks. _Wow no one has ever gotten me flowers before_.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, bye Kurt bye Rachel!"

They walked out of the apartment and through the lobby to Santana's car.

"So where are we going?" Brittany asks.

"Mmm it's a surprise," Santana said as she opened the door of her car for Brittany.

They drove for five minutes just asking how they have been when the finally reached their destination. "Oh my gosh I love Breadstix! How'd did you know?"

"Because," Santana says. "Everyone loves Italian, and they have the best bread sticks."

Santana quickly walked to the other side of the car to open the door. The two then walked into Breadstix side by side.

_Can I hold her hand? Is it too soon? I don't want to freak her out._ They think simultaneously.

"Two for Lopez."

"Ah yes Ms. Lopez! How's your dan-"

The host was quickly warned by a killer look from Santana. "Dad?"

"He's great thanks, Finn. I'll tell him you said hi."

The two sat down and started to read the menu.

_I wonder who that Finn guy is... I wonder what Santana stopped him from saying. Maybe they had a fling._

"He's just a friend. Don't worry," Santana said sensing Brittany's confusion. "Lumps the clown is not my type."

"Ok good."

"So, it looks like I'll be your waiter as well," Finn said. "What can I get you two?"

"Umm I'll have a glass of lemonade please," Brittany said.

"And I'll have a Dr. Pepper. Oh and keep the bread sticks comin' Finnocence."

_Wow Santana like nicknames. _

"Of course Satan-Santana." Finn quickly brought the drinks and a gigantic basket of bread sticks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Mmmmm I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs please."

"I'll have a salad and some tomato soup," Santana said. "And no dessert, I've got that figured out," she says winking at Brittany who blushed immediately.

"Ok," Finn said rolling his eyes. "I'll be back later with your orders."

After Finn left, Brittany decided to ask Santana about Finn. "So how do you know Finn?"

"Oh he dated my roommate and best friend Quinn, and he was quarterback of the football team while Quinn and I were co-captains of the cheer leading team."

"You were a cheerleader? Me too! This is actually my varsity jacket from the cheer team," she said pointing to the jacket. "Although I don't know why they named it after a breakfast cereal."

Brittany smiled when she saw Santana laughing at her comment. "So what do you have planned for dessert?"

"Oh, I-" Santana said. "Oh, You're good, you almost got me to tell you. But no it's a surprise!"

"Damn, almost."

"Woah, watch your mouth Pierce!" Santana jokes, "I didn't know I asked out such a potty mouth."

"Hell yeah! I'm not what I seem."

Santana couldn't help but laugh. _I love her laugh it's so sexy. _

When the food came the girls ate in silence, and as soon as they finished Brittany reached for the check, but Santana quickly picked it up, and paid the bill.

"Hey not fair I was reaching for the bill!"

"Umm I think it is fair. I asked you on this date so I'm paying," Santana said. "No complaining."

"Fine then I'm paying next time," Brittany said sticking her tongue out.

"Next time huh?"

"Yeah I had a good time, maybe we could do this again some time."

"Fair enough," Santana says standing up. "You ready for dessert?" She asks with a smirk.

"Oh definitely." Gaining confidence, Brittany took Santana's hand and they walked out of the restaurant to Santana's car.

_Oh my god. Her hand is so soft. So many tingles, _Brittany thinks as she looks to their hands and back to Santana and smiles.

_Ugh my stomach does flips when ever she smiles at me_, Santana thinks as she smiles back.

_I wonder if she feels it too_, they both think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dessert will be next chapter. How was it? Comments? Suggestions? Thanks for reading! (: **


	7. Falling in Love

**A/N: thanks for the comments and suggestions! Here's dessert hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV <em>

They drove for thirty minutes before reaching a small diner, "are we getting another dinner?"

"No we are getting milkshakes and then going to the park to star gaze. I know it's cliché but I thought you might like the park a-and I-I guess I though stargazing was romantic..."

"San, stop worrying. I love this date it's perfect and I lo-like you." _Crap that was close watch yourself Pierce, it's your first date you barely know her.__  
><em>  
><em>Was she about to say she loves me?<em>_  
><em>  
>"Oh ok. Ready to head in?"<p>

"Yeah! Let's go," Brittany said smiling.

They walked in to the diner and the waiter quickly recognized Santana. "Oh Santana, hey! You want your shakes?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks Blaine, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothin' it's on the house. After all you did for me."

"It's no big deal."

_Hmmm I wonder what Santana did for that Blaine guy. I wonder if Blaine is gay he's pretty and I bet Kurt would like him. Stop Brittany you're on a date with Santana worry about Kurt another day._

"Alright," Santana said breaking Brittany's train of thoughts. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go!"

Santana drove them to the park a mile up the road and pulled over.

"We're here!"

"Awesome! Thanks so much for the milkshake it's Amazi-balls!"

"No problem!" The two walk to a bench across the lawn and sit down. "So..."

"So.. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh I-uh-I write songs and I own a business," Santana says. _Careful Santana don't let her know you own one of the top studios then she might only date you for a job.__  
><em>  
>"Oh really? That's cool! I work at Duende Studios, doing what I love, dancing."<p>

_Shit she works at the studio?! Oh my god, she's the one that Mike was talking about!_

"That's awesome! Isn't that like the number one studio in New York City?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "It's a dance and recording studio. My friend Mike is the manager, but I haven't met the owner yet, I hope to meet her soon though. You know, to thank her for promoting me."

"That's awesome! Maybe I'll drop by and watch one day."

"That'd be so cool! Then we could go on another date!"

"That's a great idea, Brittany!"

After small talk the two settled into a comfortable silence. They sat on the bench together, Santana's head on Brittany's shoulder, and Brittany's arm around Santana.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Brittany says. "Thank you for asking me on this date. It was perfect."

"My pleasure, I had a lot of fun too."  
><em>Kiss her Santana, just do it, you're not moving too fast.<em>

_Does she even want to kiss me? Maybe I should kiss her._Suddenly Santana finds herself tilting her head up as she kisses Brittany on the cheek and sets her head back down. Brittany, in return, kisses the brunette on the top of her head and lays her head on top of Santana.

After a few minutes Santana stands up and takes Brittany's hand and they walk to the car. Santana drives Brittany home and walks her to the door, "thanks again, Santana," Brittany says.

"Anytime."

Brittany finally gives in and kisses the brunette lightly on the lips. _Wow Santana's lips taste really good,_ Brittany thinks. As she turns around to unlock the door she feels Santana tug her arm and as she turns around she can barely realize what's going on when she feels Santana's lips crash into her own. They kissed for a while, and then Brittany ran her tongue across Santana's bottom lip, who quickly opened her mouth, granting the blonde access into her mouth. The two battled for dominance in each other's mouths until they found the need to come up for air. "Wow," Santana said.

"Yeah. Wow. Santana I-"

"Brittany!" Rachel interrupted, "oh my you're home! How was your date?"

"It was amazing, Rachel. I'll tell you more later, but can you leave I was-"

"Oh sorry I interrupted I understand, I'll go." Rachel closed the door leaving the two alone again.

"Sorry, anyways, Santana, I like you a lot. Thank you so much for everything. This was the best date ever."

"It's not a problem, I had a lot of fun too," Santana said. "And I like you a lot too. Maybe we can plan lunch sometime this week?"

"Definitely," Brittany says as she leans in to kiss the Latina. "I'll call you."

"Awesome, well I better go. Goodnight, Brittany." Santana waved and began to walk away when Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Text me when you get home, so I know you made it back safely."

"I will, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany held out her pinky.

Santana took Brittany's pinky and interlocked it with her own, "I pinky promise," she said, and kissed her lips lightly.

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good, well I'll see you later Britt, bye."

"Bye."

Santana turned and headed for the elevator. When the doors opened she turned to Brittany and smiled and waved goodbye, and smiled even bigger when she saw Brittany do the same.  
><em><br>__I think I'm falling in love with her._

* * *

><p><strong><br>****A/N: that's chapter 6! More to come later comment and leave suggestions and reviews! 3**


	8. They Just Don't Understand

**A/N: we don't own glee. Also thanks for reading and your suggestions it means a lot (:**

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Brittany," Rachel says. "How was your date?"

"It was amazing, she took me out to dinner then we went to get milkshakes and went to the park."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah it was the best date ever," I said. "But now I'm going to have to step my game up."

"Well Santana seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah," I say smiling. "She's the best. Rach, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Ok. Um-I-uh-I-I think I'm f-falling in l-love with Santana."

"Are you serious," Rachel says with a smile. "Brittany are you sure? It's on the first date!"

"I thought you were gonna say something like that."

"Well it is too soon, but I want you to be happy."

"Thanks."

"Brittany, you should know that Kurt and I will support you through anything."

"Thanks, Rach."

"Of course," Rachel said as she gave me hug.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room, see ya tomorrow Rachel."

"Night Britt."

_Wow I'm glad I could at least admit that I was falling in love with Santana. I don't care what Rachel thinks. Santana is someone special. I've never felt this way about anyone. She makes me feel special, she makes me feel loved._

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing. _It's Santana I wonder why she's calling_. "Hello?"

"Hey Britt, it's Santana."

"Hey San, is everything ok?"

"What? Oh yeah everything is great I was just calling to say I got home alright."

"Oh awesome!"

"Yeah, so I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too," I say. _Thank god she can't see my goofy face._ "So Santana I know it's soon considering we just got off of a date, but would you like to go out to lunch on Wednesday?"

"Of course! I think I know where the studio is so I can pick you up around one?"

"Yeah, okay, can't wait!"

"Awesome, well I have to go, gotta get some sleep. Night Britt."

"Night San, sleep well."

"You too, Hun, bye."

"Bye." _I love you. God Brittany you're falling hard_. After hanging up with Santana I changed into pajamas and went back out to the living room.

"I thought you were calling it a night?"

"Eh, I changed my mind, is that okay Rachel?"

"Yeah! So are we going to tell Kurt?"

_Kurt oh my god I forgot about him. Crap. Oh wait that Blaine guy was cute maybe I'll take him by the diner sometime._

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound so sure" Rachel says with a frown. "I heard you talking in your room, was that Santana?"

"Yes," I say as I feel my cheeks go red. "She was just calling to say she got home safely."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah and I asked her out to lunch on Wednesday."

"Well that's great. Maybe me and Kurt and tag along?"

"Maybe," I say. "I'll ask Santana if it's alright."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

After chatting with Brittany I decided to change into my pajamas and go out and talk to Quinn and Mercedes who were waiting for details about the date.

"Hey girl how'd your date go?"

"It was great guys," I said unable to keep the goofy smile off of my face. "She loved it and so did I."

"Well that's awesome Santana," Quinn and Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah can I tell you guys something?"

"Anything," they say in unison.

"Okay. Well I know you may not be fond of this, but I think I'm falling in love with Brittany."

"What," Quinn says with a petrified look. "You can't be serious."

"Girl hold up,"Mercedes says. "It your first date don't get carried away."

"Yeah, Santana, Mercedes and I were worried this would happen."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You're still mad at Nikki. You don't love Brittany. She's just your rebound."

"What," I say. "How could you think that? Yes I was mad at Nikki, but I'm over it! I love Brittany she makes me feel like I'm the most special person ever. She makes me feel wanted."

"Look," Quinn says trying to calm me down. "I know you're mad, but you need to hear this. You just found out your longtime girlfriend cheated on you. Are you sure that you're falling in love? Or are you just trying to get out of this slump."

"Yeah Quinn's right, Santana. Look we will support you, but we want you to make sure you're ready, and we think it's too soon."

"Well," I say trying not to get mad at them. "We'll just have to see what happens. We're going out to lunch on Wednesday."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, Quinn. I'll ask Brittany. You want to come Mercedes?"

"Nah I'm busy Wednesday."

"Okay, I'll go call Britt and ask her."

_I can't believe them. They're my best friends aren't they supposed to be happy for me? I love Brittany. I'm not using her, and I'm going to show them they're wrong. Brittany is the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. She's beautiful, innocent, and everything good in this miserable stinking world. She means something to me, and I won't let them ruin it. They just don't understand._

* * *

><p><em><em>_3RD POV_

Saying Santana and Brittany were mad was a bit of an understatement. They were both mad that their friends didn't support their decisions, but they were determined to show them that it wasn't too soon, they were in love.

Santana picked up her phone to call Brittany when she was caught off guard by her phone buzzing with an incoming call from the beautiful blonde. "Hey, Britt. I was just about to call you."

"Hi, San. I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Shoot what? Are we going hunting?"

"No, Britt. I meant ask away."

"Oh right, sorry," Brittany said slightly embarrassed. "Well ummm I was talking to Rachel and told her about her date, and she wants to know if it's ok if her and Kurt join."

"Haha really? Quinn asked me the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's fine Britt, Rachel and Kurt can tag along."

"Cool and you can bring Quinn too. Actually you can invite another person too so that no one is left alone awkwardly." _Please invite Blaine_.

"Haha alright, I'll ask Blaine if he's free, so Kurt won't feel alone."

"Great! I can't wait for Wednesday!"

"Me either," Santana says with a smile.

"Well I gotta go tell Rachel and Kurt they can come."

"Okay, talk to you later?"

"Yeah! Goodnight Santana!"

"Night, Brittany." _I love you_, Santana thinks.

_Well Wednesday should be interesting_, the two think after they end the call.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV<em>

"Well Rachel, Kurt, you're lucky Santana said yes. She's also inviting Quinn and Blaine."

"Well that's fantastic Brittany!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry," Kurt says. "I'll make sure Rachel isn't too obnoxious."

"Thanks Kurt, I always knew I loved my sweet unicorn."

"Well," Rachel says. "I for one have had enough romance talk for tonight so I'll see both of you tomorrow."

"Night, Rach," Kurt and I say.

"So Britt," Kurt says with a smirk. "What's this I hear about you falling in love?"

"Oh well..."

I went on to tell Kurt the whole story and smiled as he said, "well Britt I don't know about falling in love so quickly, but I hope you and Santana are happy. As long as your happy I'm happy. But if she hurts you, I'll hurt her."

"Thanks Kurt. Well I better go to bed, night!"

"Night Britt."

_Thank god Kurt thinks that. That gives me a bit of relief._

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

"Alright, Fabgay, you're in."

"Awesome, this will be fun."

"Whatever, where'd wheezy go?"

"Mercedes," Quinn says, "went to bed."

"Oh alright."

"Yeah so are you excited about Wednesday?"

"Yeah," I say. "Can't wait for you to meet Britt, she's great, you'll love her."

_Speaking of which gotta text Blaine._  
><em><strong>To BowtieBlaine: Blaine Warbler, Wednesday. Studio and one o'clock. Going to lunch.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**__**From BowtieBlaine: Okie dokie.**_

"We'll see."

"Oh drop the act blondie," I say jokingly.

"Fine I'm glad I'll finally be meeting this mysterious girl who has your heart, much to my unapproval."

"Thank you, now I'm gonna go to bed, later Barbie."

"Night Satan."

_Well at least it seems like she is coming around. Or not. Whatever all I know is that I can't wait for Wednesday._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's chapter 7! What do you think? Comments and suggestions? Next chapter will be the lunch date (: thanks for reading!**


	9. The Lunch Date

**A/N: we don't own glee. This chapter Brittany and Santana go out to lunch with their friends. What happens when they all meet?**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV <em>

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough for the girls. They both had stressful days at work. Brittany was choreographing a major dance routine for a showcase in a few weeks and Santana was trying to run the studio with all the new artists and dancers. Santana was happy that Brittany worked at Duende, but also worried that she may find out that she is the owner._ I don't want her to begin to think of me differently_, Santana thought, _but I can't keep this secret forever. What's the harm if she figured out?_ Meanwhile Brittany was on break when she decided to call Santana.

"Hey Britt what's up?"

"Hey San! Nothing I'm on break so I thought I'd call and see how things are at your job."

"Awww," _that's so sweet that she cares_, Santana thought. "Everything is going well, just have a lot of paperwork for the newbies and the people who got promoted."

"Oh that sounds stressful, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Oh that reminds me. I still have to fill out and hand in my paperwork to the boss and get it approved by the owner of Duende Studious."

_Shit. I forgot about that._ "Oh really? I didn't know you had to go through all that."

"Yeah," Brittany says giggling. "It's a pretty top notch studio. The dance floors are on the first floor and the basement and the recording booths are in the upper levels, then the offices, and then I guess the owner lives or works on the top floor."

"Haha I don't think that the owner lives on the top floor," _it's adorable how she's explaining my studio to me. _"I think that's probably the owners office, Britt."

"Yeah probably. So are you ready for our date?"

"Yeah," Santana said grinning. "I'm excited, but also nervous. Quinn isn't very supportive of me fall-uh-I mean going out with someone she hasn't met."

"I understand," Brittany says. "Kurt and Rachel are the same way."

"Yeah, but Blaine is pretty supportive."

"Yeah it'll be a fun lunch! Well I better go, I have to get back to work. See you later San, bye!"

"Bye Britt!"

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>

"C'mon guys it's not that hard of a dance routine!" _God they call themselves dancers!_ "Alright it's just step,step, ball change, step, step heel turn, grapevine, step, step, kick."

I watched as the dancers did the moves. At least they look a little better.

"Ok guys one more time, slow it down a little bit and do it again."

The dancers did it again this time pretty well. "Excellent, now speed it up!"

After doing the dance ten times the group had finally figured it out. "Alright guys great job one more time, full speed, and then we are done for the day."

The song played in the background and in no time the song was over and the group completed the routine.

"Awesome guys, see you tomorrow. We'll work on perfecting the turns and transitions and I'll add some more stuff into the routine so we'll be ready for the showcase in a few weeks."

"Alright bye Ms. Pierce," the group said.

"Bye guys."

_Oh what a relief it is to sit down. _

_Time for a shower._ As the water was heating up I went to my locker and grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear for lunch set them on the bench outside and jumped in the shower. _Ow shit that's hot! Mm I love showers._

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

After the call with Brittany I decided to get some more paperwork done and then head to the locker room to freshen up before lunch. I walked in and heard singing.

_**Wake me up, before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo! Wake me up before you go-go, I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go cuz I'm not planning on goin' solo. Wake me up, before you go-go take me dancing tonight. **_

_Wow her voice is so raw. I wonder who that is. Ok don't be weird just go to the bathroom instead._ I heard the shower go off and bolted out the door to the bathroom. _Alright that was close, I don't want people to think I'm creepy. Time to get ready for my date._

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>

_Wow what a nice shower. It was a relaxing shower, singing Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go is definitely fun! _After changing I went back upstairs an walked into my office when I saw all the paperwork. _Crap I gotta turn that in! Oh well I'll do it next time._

"Knock knock!"

"Hey Rach what's up?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah is Kurt waiting outside?"

"Yep he ran into some guy named Blaine."

"Oh," I say. "He's coming to lunch with us, I think Santana said she was going to invite him so that Kurt wouldn't be the only guy."

"Yeah he seems nice."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. "Hey Britt! You ready to go?"

"Hi San! Yeah let me grab my purse. Is Quinn downstairs?"

"Nah, she's meeting us at the restaurant."

"Cool! Let's go!"

"Hello Santana."

"Rachel."

"Be nice," I whisper in Santana's ear. And smile and she softly replied with a simple, "fine."

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

The three walked downstairs to meet Kurt and Blaine who seemed to be hitting it off, and after greeting each other they walked to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant a block away Santana saw Quinn waiting outside. "Hey Quinn," Santana said. "I see you got the text saying where we were eating."

"Yep."

Brittany opened the door for Santana as they walk in and Santana smiled back saying thank you trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Name," the host says.

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Right this way."

As they walked to the table Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and then slid into the booth together. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel sat across from the two, and Quinn decided to sit next to Santana on the outside.

"What can I get you all today?"

"Ohhh San let me order for you, please!"

"Haha ok, but only if I order for you!"

"Of course."

Everybody ordered their meals then waited for the waiter to leave before starting a conversation.

"So Blaine," Santana said. "How's work at the diner?"

"Uh it's good. Busy. But you know it's just a side job."

"What's your main job?" Kurt asks, "are you like an actor?"

"No I'm a singer I'm trying to put out a record with Duende Studios I'm just waiting to hear back from Sa-Sam, my friend to see if I was accepted."

"Wow Blaine that's so cool! I work at Duende now as a choreographer," Brittany says excitedly. "I'm sure you'll get accepted."

"Yeah Blaine, no worries," Santana said with a wink, "you'll get that job in no time."

"Thanks, so Quinn, how did you meet Santana?"

"Oh Satan? We've been best friends ever since freshman year. We were on the cheer squad together and we were in glee club together with Mercedes who couldn't be here."

"Oh no way I was in glee club too" Brittany said shocked.

"That's right," Rachel said interrupting. "Brittany and I were in the new directions along with Kurt. But Brittany was also a cheerleader."

"Oh really? I would have never guessed that," Santana said sarcastically to Brittany with a smirk.

"Yeah," the blonde blushed. "I was a Cheerio, although I never understood why they named a cheer squad after a cereal."

Everyone laughed and talked until lunch was served. Blaine and Kurt were too busy to notice everyone else, and Brittany and Santana were feeding each other so Quinn and Rachel decided to talk about their friend's relationship.

"Honestly they are a cute couple."

"Agreed," Rachel said. "I for one think that they compliment each other and they are adorable together."

"Well it looks like you and I are gonna have to become friends since it looks like we won't have others to talk to."

"Yes, however I feel that these two may be acting too...I don't know, unnatural."

"Why would you say that, Rachel?"

"Well they knew we were coming. I think you and I need to spy on them during their next date so we can make sure they are right for each other."

"Sounds good to me."

The two carried on with small talk and when everyone was finished the waiter came over with the check.

"I'll take that, please," Brittany said.

"What? No I'm paying, I brought the guests who ate the most, it's only fair, Britt."

"No, San. I asked you on this date so I'm paying. Just sit down and relax," Brittany said followed by a kiss on the cheek.

After paying the bill the gang headed out and thanked Brittany for lunch.

"So, can I get your number, Blaine?"

"Sure, Kurt."

"Oh Rach, could I get yours?"

"Of course Quinn!"

"Wow Quinn, you're being so social! I'm proud of you," Santana said.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell her to shut up, that's not nice," Brittany said with a frown.

"She's joking Britt."

"Oh well next time nudge me in the rib or something, so I know you're joking," she said still frowning slightly.

"Don't be sad Britt," Santana said. "Quinn's just a meanie."

The group laughed and then Blaine and Quinn left for work leaving Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Rachel. They talked and then walked to Duende Studios to drop off Brittany, "well I guess I'll see you guys at home, and I'll see you again later," she said turning to Santana.

"Of course, Britt have a good class and call me tonight!"

"Ok," Brittany said as she leaned in for a kiss, only to hear Rachel and Kurt's 'awww' in the background. "Well I'll see you later, San."

"I'll walk you inside."

"Ok, so see you two at home," Brittany said to her roommates.

"Yeah see ya Britt!"

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>

_Finally we're alone._ "You know, San I had a great time, but I think I like it better when we are alone."

"Yeah same here, but I mean it's nice meeting your friends properly."

"Same. Well, I better go change for my next class."

"Alright I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

"Awesome," Santana said before leaning in to kiss the blonde. The two kissed for a while when Brittany decided to deepen the kiss. She slid her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and was granted access almost immediately. The two battled for dominance until they needed to breathe, "if we keep kissing like this I don't think I'll be able to get to my class on time," Brittany said biting her lip.

"Right! I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for that."

"Fine by me."

"So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah how's Saturday?"

"Sounds good! I'll call you later," Brittany said with a kiss.

"Well I'll let you get back to your work, bye Britt!"

"Bye San!"

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

Brittany watches Santana walk away before turning around to look at her desk, _ok fine I'll go upstairs today and turn in all the paper work and schedule a meeting with the owner._

_Well that was fun. Time to go up to the office_, Santana thinks. She reached her office on the top floor and sat down behind the desk putting more paper work into the database. _Well I'm going to have to tell Brittany now that she's got promoted she has to schedule a meeting with me and get all her paperwork in...this will be interesting. _Suddenly Santana heard a familiar voice, "Hi I'd like to schedule a meeting with the owner."

"Ok, and what's your name?"

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce."

"Excellent I think Ms. Lopez is free at five today, an hour before closing, or next Monday."

"Umm could I get the meeting done today?"

"Alright I sent Ms. Lopez an email, so if when you come back up just walk right on in."

"Great thanks!" _Hmmm Ms. Lopez, that has a nice ring to it_. And with that Brittany went to teach her last class of the day. _I get to meet the owner, yes! _

_Shit_, Santana thought as she read the email._ I guess today's the day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's chapter 8, sorry it's so long. Next chapter will back story as to why they have to do the interview and the big reveal! Comment thoughts and suggestions! R & R (: thanks for reading! I'll update soon! **


	10. Girlfriends

**A/N: wow thanks for all the comments and suggestions and for reading. It means a lot to us! This chapter is the big reveal, hope you like it, also we don't own glee**

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV <em>

_God Brittany is coming in an hour for her interview. Why did I make this interview a thing? Oh I know because I wanted to connect with my elite employees on a more emotional level. Lower levels like teaching classes are interviewed by Mike or Quinn and I interview elite members. Our goal is to know them and trust them and build a relationship with them. All singers and professional choreographers or dancers must have an interview to make sure they are fit for the job. I decided to do this so that I'd have the best studio in New York City, and now this idea has come to bite me in the butt. Ok Santana, relax. You just have to interview her and do a skill evaluation test, everything will be fine. God I'm going to go record some songs, to try and calm down._

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV <em>

_Why am I so nervous? I've been to tons of interviews. I was interviewed by Mike for this job, I'll be fine. The owner is probably really nice, why am I worrying? There's not going to be any surprises. Thank god I still have an hour to get ready. I need to dance to relax. _

I turned on the radio and danced along to I'm a Slave 4 U and I Wanna Dance with Somebody. After dancing, I went to the showers to freshen up, and after my shower, I decided to call Santana.

"Hello?"

"Hey San, it's me."

"Hey Britt what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm about to go to an interview with my boss," I said. "I'm just nervous that they won't like me."

"Don't worry Britt, I'm sure you'll do fine, but hey I gotta go I have a inte-meeting to go to, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah definitely!"

"Alright, call me when you finish and tell me everything that happens."

"Okeydokey, bye San!"

"Bye Britt!"

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

As soon as Brittany finished talking to Santana she headed upstairs to go to her appointment. _Just relax_, Brittany thought,_it's just an interview._

"Hi," she says to the assistant. "I'm here for my interview."

"One moment please."

Meanwhile Santana is pacing in her office. _Ok it's gonna be fine, she's nervous too. Don't worry Lopez just act professional,_ Santana thought.

"Miss Lopez," my assistant says through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Miss Pierce is here for her appointment."

"Okay umm I'm finishing up paperwork, and then I'm going to the restroom I'll call you when you can send her up."

"Okay," she sets the phone down to notify the blonde. "She'll be one moment, she's finishing up a project. I'll send you up right after she's done."

"Great, can I go to the restroom?"

"Of course it's down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

After Brittany went to the bathroom she sits back down only to hear the assistant say the miss Lopez was ready she she could head upstairs to her office. Brittany was nervous, so nervous she wishes she could call Santana to relax her. She tries to relax as she knocks on the door. "Come in miss Pierce." _Wait I recognize that voice_, Brittany thought as she walked in with her head to the ground.

"Please shut the door."

"Okay," Brittany says as she turns to close the door. When she turns back around she is shocked by what she sees.

"Hi."

"Umm hi," Brittany replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the owner."

"What?"

"Let me introduce myself properly. Hi, I'm Santana Lopez, the owner of Duende Studios." After she said this Brittany had quickly turned away to walk out the office when Santana walked towards her and stopped her.

"I can't believe you never told me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I was worried. I was going to, but then you said you were a dancer and had just gotten a promotion and I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"What do you mean by differently?"

"Like I didn't want it to affect our relationship. I was scared you'd use me or something."

"Santana," Brittany said. "I don't care what your job is, I care that you kept it a secret from me. The whole point of a relationship is trust and you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Brittany tried not to look at Santana, she was so mad that the brunette hadn't told her.

"I'm sorry Brittany, please," she says as she gently pulls the blondes face up to look at her. "Forgive me. I was nervous. I'm so sorry. I messed up, I promise I will never hide anything from you again."

Brittany could see the sadness in Santana's eyes. Brittany knew the girl was telling the truth, so she gave in. "Fine," she said. "I forgive you, Santana. This one thing you hid from me wasn't a major thing, but I still prefer you to not keep anything from me."

"Okay, I understand," Santana said with a smile. "So shall we begin the interview miss Pierce?"

Brittany laughed at Santana's attempt to remain professional after what had just happened. "You're such a dork, miss Lopez."

"Now now is that any way to talk to your boss?"

"No ma'am," the blonde said giggling.

"Okay so I've looked over your resume and I must say, it's very impressive. I however will need to see you dance before I approve you."

"Okay."

As the two headed down the dance studio Santana saw her assistant was still there so she said, "oh Kitty you can leave now."

"Are you sure miss Lopez?"

"Yes I'm sure, and I told you to call me Santana."

"Right well Santana I guess I'll be off, is there anything you need?"

"No I'll close up after I'm done with this interview."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Santana said smiling, "see you tomorrow."

After Kitty left, Brittany said, "That was nice of you, San."

"Yeah well, she is a friend of Quinn's so I figured I should be nice to her," Santana said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you act like your sour but you're really sweet," the blonde said with a smile.

"Mmm whatever."

The girls walked downstairs to the dance studio, and Brittany shows Santana her dance moves, and after give minutes of dancing Santana was ready to give Brittany another promotion.

"Wow Britt, that was really good, very impressive, I can see why Mike recommended me to you."

"Thanks," she said as she tried to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"Well I have some paperwork you need to sign and then after that you're done and officially a professional choreographer for Duende Studios!"

"Really? Oh my god thank you!" Brittany couldn't contain herself and kissed Santana on the lips.

"So much for remaining professional in the work place."

"Sorry," the blonde said.

"Don't apologize for that."

The duo walked back up to Santana's office to finish the paper work, and after they finished they walked out the door, "congratulations, Brittany."

"Thanks Santana."

"I'm sorry for not telling you my actual job."

"It's okay, just don't hide anything from me again."

"Deal," the Latina said smiling. "Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"It's sill early. Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"I would love to go out to dinner, San."

"Great! We can go to the diner again!"

"Awesome."

The two held hands and walked down the road to Santana's car and headed to the diner. When they got to the diner they walked in and sat down at the booth. They ordered their food and talked about work. "San, is it ok if I still teach class until the showcase?"

"Of course, you've worked hard in this I'll let you finish up this project, I'm not gonna take it away from you."

Brittany smiled, "thanks."

"Anyways your first client is just a commercial for credit card scores."

"Kredit Kangaroo?"

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "That's the one."

"Oh my gosh that's so cool!"

"I guess. After that goes out we will show our singers and see if anyone wants you to choreograph their music videos or performances."

"So you're like my manager?"

Santana thought about this for a while, "yeah I guess so. We do have clients and stuff that work for us and everyone who signs on with us we find their gigs and stuff so yeah we are like a recording studio, dance studio, and management firm I guess."

"Wow no wonder you have all that paperwork."

"Yeah, but hey it's worth it to get great people like you," Santana said as she reached over and held Brittany's hand and smiled.

"Wow," Brittany said as she saw their food coming. "That's definitely not what I ordered."

"I know I had a special order made for us to celebrate your promotion."

Brittany smiled and squeezed Santana's hand, "that's so sweet, thank you so much, San!"

"Anything for you, Britt," Santana said. "Now let's quit the chit chat and eat!"

After the two finished dinner and desert they walked out to Santana's car and Santana drove Brittany home. Santana walked Brittany all the way to the door of her apartment. Before Brittany went to get we keys she turned to talk to Santana, "thanks again for everything."

"It's my pleasure, Brittany. And I was thinking, that was kind of like a date wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

"So Britt, would you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany smiled and hugged Santana almost knocking her to the wall, "I thought you'd never ask."

Santana laughed, "so that's a yes?"

"Yes, a million times yes," and with that said Brittany grabbed Santana's face a kissed her. The two kissed for a while when Santana's tongue slid across the blonde's bottom lip seeking access to her mouth, which she was quickly granted. They battled for dominance and Brittany ended up pushing Santana against her door. They were so into the kiss they didn't hear someone behind the door opening it and as soon as it opened the two fell to ground with Brittany on top of Santana.

"Oh my god, Brittany" Kurt and Rachel said. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine since this lovely girl broke my fall," Brittany said standing up. "Thanks for that guys, you okay San? That was a pretty hard fall."

"Yeah I'm fine, my wrist is a little sore though."

"I'll get some ice," Kurt said.

"Here let me help you up," Brittany said as she offered her hand to assist the small brunette who grabbed onto the blonde's hand firmly.

"Ow shit, that hurts," Santana said as Brittany lifted her up.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your wrist is red," Rachel said.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"San your right wrist is twice the size of your left, I'm taking you to the doctor, Kurt can I get that ice now?"

"Britt I'm fine seriously don't worry."

"Thanks Kurt," Brittany said as she took the ice. "No San I'm taking you to the doctor to get that checked out, no buts. Put this on your wrist and come with me."

"Fine," the Latina said adding a pout.

"Sorry to come in and leave guys," Brittany said to her roommates.

"It's no problem, Britt. Feel better, Santana," Rachel said.

"Thanks."

"Alright Ms. Lopez your car awaits," Brittany said with a smile. "Let's get you to the doctor."

"Bye Brittany!"

"Bye y'all."

As the two walked back to Santana's car Brittany helped Santana into the car and then got into the driver's seat to head to the hospital. "I'm really sorry you hurt your wrist San."

"Thanks Britt. But seriously you don't have to take me to the doctor."

"It's the least I could do, babe."

"What'd you call me?"

"Babe? Should I not?"

"No it's fine. I was just shocked. Haven't been called that in a while," Santana laughed.

"Well I'm your girlfriend now, so you better get used to it."

"I think I'm fine with that."

"Yeah," Brittany laughed. "You better be."

The two got to the hospital and waited in the waiting room to be seen.

_Shit_, Santana thought. _The last time I was in the hospital I had a fight with him and mom about being gay and kicked me out, but that was years ago. I'm sure it'll be fine, he's probably not even here anymore. _

_I wonder why Santana is so jittery_, Brittany thought. _Does she hate hospitals? _

Brittany decided to comfort her girlfriend by putting her arm around the smaller girl who, in response, nuzzled her head into the blonde's neck.

"Santana? What are you doing here," a young male said. "What happened?"

Santana's muscles tensed when she heard the voice, but relaxed when she saw who the voice belonged to. _Well, it could be worse_, "Marco? What? Did you take my father's place?"

"Yeah he went back to Lima."

"Ok then."

"Yeah," he said. Then he looked to the blonde, "who's this?"

_Oh boy_, Santana thought, _here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh no Santana hurt her arm! Marco? Who's Marco? Lol you'll find out in the next chapter. And what's up with Santana's parents? I'll update soon! Thanks for reading! R & R (:**


	11. You Make Me Feel So

**A/N: so we meet Marco is he gonna be the nice guy or the bad guy? Enjoy 3 (: thanks for the other reviews and for reading**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

_Well_, Santana thought,_ it could be worse. It could be my parents. Instead it's just my cousin Marco._

_I wonder who this guy is_, Brittany thought, _maybe a family friend? Ex-boyfriend? Brother? Oh well._

"Well," Marco said.

"Well what," Santana asked confused.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right. Britt, this is my cousin Marco, Marco this is my girlfriend Brittany," Santana said with a smile.

"Girlfriend? You haven't grown out of this yet, Santana," Marco asked. "I could've sworn you would be fine by now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Marco?"

"I'm just saying I thought someone would've straightened you out and made you normal."

"She is normal," Brittany said. "And you're an asshole. Don't you dare insult my girlfriend or I will kick your ass." Santana was shocked by Brittany, but it warmed her heart to see her sticking up for her. "I think you should leave," Brittany said standing up to face Marco. "We would like another doctor to see us."

"Fine. I hope you're happy, Santana. Because you're never gonna be a Lopez now, you sick bitch, have a nice time in hell." Santana tried to hide the tears, but failed. Seeing this, Marco smiled and began to walk away only end up having his jaw meet with Brittany's fist.

"I warned you," she said as she picked him up by the collar and slammed him to the wall. "You son of a bitch, you take back every word you said to her, take it back right now!"

"Brittany," Santana said trying to calm down her girlfriend.

"Never, you two are a bunch of freaks, it's not my fault tha-" he was interrupted by another quick punch to his face.

"I swear I will go all kinds of crazy on your ass," Brittany yelled as she drew her arm back again. She had gotten about three good punches into the guy before she felt someone tugging on her shirt.

"Brittany," Santana said softly. "Come on, he's not worth it."

"Fine," she said. "Let's go get another doctor." The two left to go find another doctor leaving Marco bruised and bloody.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"He was insulting you, and he made you cry."

"I could have handled it, Britt."

"Really? Then why didn't you," the blonde said.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Listen Santana, I know I was out of line, but so was he. I'm sorry for the outburst, I just wanted to defend you. I don't like those things he said to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You're too awesome. And-" Brittany was cut off by Santana's lips on her own. The blonde could taste the salt from the smaller brunette's tears as she kissed the girl. The kiss was slow, soft, and gentle. Santana broke the kiss leaned her head up and said, "Thank you, Brittany. For standing up for me and defending me."

"It's no big deal, San. I care about a lot. I will do anything to make sure you don't get hurt and to keep you safe."

Suddenly the pair heard a familiar voice, "there, the blonde. She's the one that mugged me."

The two stood at the end of the hall across from a security guard and Marco. "Ma'am, did you hit this guy?"

"Yeah," the blonde said. "But I didn't mug him. I don't have and mugs on me, so couldn't have mugged him. I just punched him a few times for insulting and harassing my girlfriend."

"It wasn't her fault," Santana interjected. "It was his," she said pointing to her cousin. "See he was supposed to be the doctor for my wrist, but then he started harassing me about being gay and not being normal, and Brittany got him to shut up."

"Sir," Brittany said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far, I just wanted him to know he couldn't insult her and get away with it. Please don't arrest me."

"Santana Lopez," the nurse said, calling them in for their appointment.

"Well," the guard said. "I don't know which of you is right, but I'm going to take him with me, and keep him in the security office until you are finished with your check up. When you're done come straight to security and we'll check out the tapes from the cameras and see from there."

"Thank you, sir."

The two walked into the patient room and say down. The nurse did the routine height, weight, and blood pressure check then left to get the doctor.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, Brittany. I could never be mad at you for trying to defend me."

"Well he had no right to do it. Who is he anyways?"

"How about I tell you after we get out of this place?"

The doctor came in and told Santana she had a bad sprain and wrapped her wrist in surgical tape and gave her a sling to wear for the next two days. After the doctors appointment they went to security where they looked over the tapes and were allowed to go home seeing as they were harassed, they were only given a warning.

"Well I'm glad that's done," Brittany said as they sat in the car.

"Yeah," Santana replied. "Hey do you want to go somewhere for the rest of the week, and the weekend?"

"Mmm I don't know we both have work."

"Brittany, I'm the owner of the studio you work at, I manage you and your schedule. You'll be fine."

"But San, the showcase."

"Well," the Latina said. "When's your last class end this week?"

"Tomorrow at noon," the blonde said with a smile.

"Well how about you pack a small suitcase with some stuff you need and I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can go on a small vacation?"

"Ok, that sounds great. But I really want to know more about what just happened in the hospital."

"Yeah, and I'll tell you everything. Think of this as a...getting to know you better trip."

"That sounds awesome, San!"

The brunette smiled and said, "it will be awesome, because I'll be with you." And she leaned in and pecked the blonde on her lips.

"Are Quinn or Mercedes home? I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

"They aren't, Quinn is going to an old friend's house and Mercedes is working the late shift tonight."

"Then you're staying with me, no arguments."

Santana knew not to fight with Brittany over this, so they drove back to Brittany's house. When they got there and walked in they were greeted by an anxious Kurt. "Oh my gosh thank god you're okay, Britt! Oh Santana...what are you doing here?"

"Quinn and Mercedes are out and this one," she said pointing to the talk blonde, "doesn't want me home alone."

"Oh well I don't see a problem with that. But no funny business you two."

The girls laughed, "I don't think that we'll be doing anything Kurt, notice the sling and her bandaged wrist?"

"Right, well I'm off to bed, night girls."

And with that the girls were left alone in the loft.

"Thank you, for everything you did Britt, but really you don't have to take care of me."

"No, San, I want to take care of you, I lo-like being with you and I want to help you and do what I can to make ire you're happy."

"You're so sweet Britt," Santana said as she held Brittany's hand.

"Well thank you," the blonde said as she tried to cover her red cheeks. "Why don't you relax and sit on the couch and I'll make us some hot cocoa?"

"Alright," the brunette replied as she kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Hurry back." Santana went to sit on the couch and Brittany went to make her signature hot cocoa, and in five minute she was sitting on the couch with her girlfriend.

"Your hot cocoa, madame."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"I really like being around you, Santana. I know we've only been girlfriends for like a few hours, but I can't see myself with anybody else."

"I feel the same way, Britt. I love being with you. You're the best part of my life."

With that said the blonde grabbed their cocoas, set them on the table, and began to kiss the smaller girl. She was now hovering over the small girl, who had gotten rid of her sling, "hey, you're supposed to keep that on."

"It's just a silly thing to restrict movement, Britt, I don't need it."

"Fine," the blonde said.

She began to kiss the other girl again, who rested her hands on Brittany's waist. There was no rush, they continued to kiss slowly, putting every ounce of feeling into the kiss. Brittany began to gently tug on Santana's lower lip. Santana then dragged her tongue slowly. Across the blonde's lips, seeking access to into her mouth, which she was soon granted. They took their time exploring each other's mouths, battling for dominance. Santana gently slid her hand up and down Brittany's shirt causing the taller girl to moan into their kiss. Santana smirked, and then there was a soft pop of their lips as the blonde pulled away only to place her lips on the small girl's neck. Brittany traveled down the girls neck, to her collar bone and began to lightly suck on the tan skin until it turned a light red. Satisfied by the moan the escaped from underneath her she moved back to the Latina's mouth and the two continued to kiss. As their kissing became more feverish and more rushed Santana pulled away.

"Wait Britt, I really like kissing you and this, but I don't want to get carried away."

The blonde sat up and nodded, "I understand, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I just don't think it's a good idea for us to get our mack on when we both barely know each other."

"I get it, I mean I want our first time with each other to be special and have meaning."

"Exactly," Santana said. "But I really like what we have. You make me feel special and wanted."

_Because I love you,_ Brittany thought. "Well like I said before, I care about you, a lot."

"Well, I care about you too."

The blonde girl smiled, "well I guess the cocoa has gone bad, how about we go to bed?"

"Sure," Santana said. "I'm actually kind of tired." She began to lay on the couch and grabbed a blanket.

"San, you don't have I sleep on the couch, you can share the bed with me."

"Oh, okay."

The two walked into Brittany's room and Brittany gave Santana one of her dance shirts to sleep in. Brittany went to change in the bathroom to give her girlfriend some privacy. When she came out she found the small girl laying under her covers, staring at a picture on the bedside table. "That's me and Kurt and Rachel after we won Nationals in New York."

"You all look so happy, who's the curly haired guy next to Rachel?"

"That's Jesse, Rachel's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh."

"No worries they're still friends, they were just in different stages of their relationship," Brittany said as she crawled into bed. "She wasn't ready and he was pushing her, so she broke up with him."

"Wait," Santana began to say as she turned to face the girl. "Hobbit is still a virgin?"

"Yeah, her and Kurt."

"What about you?"

"I lost mine at cheer camp."

Santana shot the girl a confused look, "you lost your virginity to a girl?"

"No, it was a boy, he just like crawled into my tent and into my sleeping bag. Alien invasion."

"Oh," Santana said with a frown.

"It's ok, no need to frown. What about you? Did you lose yours?"

"Yeah, I lost mine to some guy in ninth grade. We were friends for a while then dated then we did it. But I didn't feel anything so I began to think I wasn't into guys. I knew I was at least bi, but it wasn't until senior year that I admitted I was gay."

"Oh well I mean at least you know now."

"Yeah, what about you? When'd you come out?"

"Actually, I never came out. I don't label myself, I think love is love, and I don't fall in love with a gender. I fall in love with personality. But I guess if i labelled myself I'd be a unicorn as well."

Santana laughed the blonde's quirkiness. And the blonde smiled back. "Well I think I better get some sleep."

"Okay," Brittany said leaning over to kiss the girl on the cheek. "Night San."

"Night Britt."

Santana began to fall asleep as she felt Brittany's body against her back and her arm wrapped around her waist. The blonde rested her head behind Santana with her nose in the dark locks of hair. As the blonde got comfortable, Santana relaxed and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's chapter 10 it's a little short, sorry, but I hope you liked it. Read and review (: thanks for all those who are reading this story! **


	12. Limos and Planes

**A/N: so I'm kind of just free writing I don't know how I'm going to do this chapter, maybe some insight on Santana? I don't know, I'll make it good tho, maybe we'll meet Santana's ex? thanks for all those readers and the reviews, it helps a lot! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

Santana woke up the next morning and saw Brittany looking down on her, "morning sleepy head," the blonde said.

"Hey Britt, how long have you been up?"

"Ten minutes maybe," she replied with a grin. "I was gonna go to the restroom but you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to risk waking you up."

"Awww Britt you could've gone to the bathroom, I'm a heavy sleeper," Santana said as she leaned her head up to give the blonde a kiss. "Plus I should probably be up anyways, what time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"Shit I need to go to the office, and don't you have a class?"

"Yeah at ten, why?"

"Britt, you're gonna be late!"

"But San," Brittany said with a pout. "I really just want to go on that vacation you talked about last night!"

_Shit that's right!_ "B, I promise I will pick you up after your class and we will go on that vacation."

"Fine, but I think I may end class later than I thought, maybe one?"

"That's fine, I have to get some stuff done in the office. How about I come pick you up around one thirty, two-ish?"

"Sounds great!" The quirky dancer bounced up and down in excitement.

"Well I hate to just leave, but I need to pack and so do you, and we have work so I'll see you this afternoon," Santana walked over to the tall girl and gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye before she left for her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

I went home to change then dropped by The Coffee Bean to get some coffee and a hot chocolate for Britt, and then I went to the studios. I wrote a note for Britt and put her hot cocoa on her dear next to the note, and I headed upstairs to work on some paper work.

"Good morning Miss Lopez."

"Kitty for God's sake call me Santana," I replied with a smile. "I want to be known as a friend not a boss."

"Of course, Santana, my mistake."

"Don't worry about it Kitty, you'll get it one day," I sent her a wink and walked up to my office.

I worked on entering the new employees and the new talent and professionals into or data base. These workers aren't just employees they are stars and Duende is one of the best studios in New York. We are both a dance and recording studio, we not only supply them a job but we are practically their management too, so I have to put all this damn work into the computer.

_This is so annoying. Can't there just be a scanner or something. Ugh_.

I looked at the clock and saw that there was only two hours until I could go get Britt.

_Two hours Lopez, you can do it._

I picked up and began to work on another profile when I got a call from Kitty, "umm Santana?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"Someone is here to see you, she says she wants to speak to you as soon as possible."

It must be Britt, "send her up."

"Okay."

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. I quickly fixed my hair before calling them in. It wasn't Britt, it was her. "Why are you here, Nikki?"

"Santana I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you cheated on me."

"Santana I know, I'm sorry just please forgive me."

"No Nikki, I'm not going to forgive you for sleeping with another woman, that's not something I can just forgive and forget."

"Santana, I love you."

"Well that's great Nikki, but I don't think I could ever love you. Not anymore."

"San, c'mon, you don't mean that," she said caressing my arm.

"I do. You know what Nikki, I don't want to be with someone like you. You're awful. You told me you loved me and then went and slept with someone else."

"Santana..." Then Nikki leaned in and kissed me, as soon as our lips touched I shoved her off of me.

"What the hell!"

"I-I'm sorry I need you back."

"Get the hell out of here Nikki! You have no right!"

"Santana? Is everything ok," Kitty said. "I heard you yelling."

"No I'm not ok, this psycho bitch just kissed me."

"I'm not a psycho bitch, let's not forget you told me you loved me once," Nikki replied.

"Once, Nikki, I did say it, but not anymore, and never again. I will never love you. And I'm taken, so get the hells out of here now or I will ends you!"

"Fine I'll leave, but you know what? I hope you don't get too comfortable, and I hope you let your lady friend know that I'm not backing down without a fight."

"Oh shut the hell up, get over yourself, and get out," I said as I shoved her out of my office and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry Santana," Kitty said. "I shouldn't have let her in."

"It's okay, you didn't know who she was."

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled. "Oh by the way I'm going on vacation until Monday and I'm leaving in an hour, so you have the rest of this week off."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yeah, Kitty, you deserve a break."

"Thank you," she said as she gave me a quick hug and walked out of the office.

I spent the next hour on the computer getting plane tickets and a limo to pick us up at the diner that I was planning on taking Britt to. _This is gonna be the best trip ever._

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV<em>

"Alright class nice job. I'll see you all next week!"

_They did well, I think we are finally ready for the showcase._

I rushed to my office and grabbed my stuff. I hung the note Santana have me with my cocoa this morning on the wall. Before I left I saw the note and smiled, _this is gonna be the best vacation ever._

* * *

><p><em><em>_3RD POV__  
><em>  
>Brittany sent a text to Santana to let her know that her class was done and walked out to the lobby to see Santana waiting there talking to the receptionist.<p>

"Hey babe," Santana said with a smile.

"Hi!"

"You have all your stuff?"

"Yeah," Brittany said lifting her bag up.

"Here let me take that for you."

"Oh no it's heavy."

"It's no big deal B," the small girl said as she grabbed the bag. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Alright," Santana said reaching out to grab Brittany's hand, who noticed an quickly held the other girls hand. "Let's go, bye Kitty!"

"Bye Santana."

Santana led them out the building and they walked side by side down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the diner, so I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day."

"Well then," Santana laughed. "I guess we're off to a good start!"

They walked to the diner a block away and sat down in the booth. Santana ordered a burger and a shake and Brittany ordered cheese fries and a hotdog. They shared lunch and talked about their day.

"It was crazy, she just came in asking for my forgiveness!"

"Wow seems like a bitch."

"Yeah then she tried to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "I shoved her off of me and kicked her out the building."

"Your ex sounds like a psycho."

"She is," Santana laughed. "You're not upset?"

"No, I understand. And it's not like you initiated anything. Plus, I respect that you told me instead of hiding it," Brittany said as she reached out to grab the tan hand across from her.

"Well, all drama aside, how was your dance class?"

"It was great," Brittany smiled. "They nailed the routine, I think we're ready for showcase. It's gonna be awesome!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Britt!"

The two girls finished lunch and walked out of the diner, and Santana said to wait while she called their ride. When the limo arrived Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's surprised face.

"Oh my god, San! A limo?"

"Yes, we're taking a limo to the private jet and then going to Hawaii," she said smiling.

"Really? San, you didn't have to do all of this."

"No, I wanted to. I want this weekend to be special. You mean a lot to me and we've had a rough past few days so I think this will be nice for us."

"It's gonna be amazing, S."

"Well B, then let's hop in!"

The blonde got in the limo and laid down across the wide seat in the middle. And Santana climbed in after, and the limo began to drive to the airport, "Oh my god, this is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Santana climbed on top of Brittany and rested her head on the girl's chest. Brittany in return wrapped her arms around the small girl and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey San?"

"Hmm," the small girl hummed.

"Are you like rich and famous?"

"Kind of. I am the Santana Lopez, owner of Duende Studios, but I stay out of the spotlight most times. I've been to a few red carpet things with other clients, but that's pretty much it, why?"

"I was just wondering how you could've done all this."

"Well, you don't need to worry your pretty little head. I've got everything under control."

The blonde smiled, "well since you're the owner, I guess that means you're pretty cool and popular, and you own a studio for performing artsy stuff. You said you were in a glee club, so you can sing and dance, have you recorded anything?"

"Yes, but I record it and then stash it away."

The blonde leaned up on her arms causing the brunette to slide down her chest, "why?"

"I don't want people to hear my music yet. I'm not ready for them to hear it. They're personal songs and I like to keep them private."

"Oh, I understand," Brittany said frowning. "But does that mean I'll only hear you sing karaoke?"

"No I'll sing for you one day, when the moment is right."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips lightly. The smaller girl smiled and said, "well miss Pierce I do believe this vacation needs a little alcohol to get started."

"Yes, miss Lopez I believe it does."

"Well," the Latina said as she opened up the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I brought us some fancy wine to toast to our first vacation together."

"What a great idea!"

Santana grabbed the two wine glasses off of rack and poured them each a glass of wine. When she handed the glass to Brittany she said, "a toast to the best girlfriend ever."

"Aww San," Brittany said as she tied to hide her red cheeks. "Cheers to my amazing girlfriend."

And with that the two shared wine and talked about their excitement until they got to the airport.

When they got to the airport they went to the restroom before boarding the private jet that Santana rented.

"This is so cool! I've never been on a private jet!"

"I'm glad to see your excited, B," Santana said sitting down on the couch.

"This is awesome, San," and with that Brittany sat next to Santana and the two cuddled until they were about to take off.

"Ladies please buckle up, we are taking off soon," the pilot said.

"Well I hope you're ready to go."

"San," Brittany said with a worried look. "I don't like flying."

"Its ok Britt, I got you, I'm right here. You can hold onto my arm or hand if you need to."

Brittany immediately grabbed Santana's hand and gripped it tightly, "thanks, I just hate the take off and the descent."

"Don't worry Britt."

As the plane lifted into the air, Santana lost feeling in her hand because of how hard Brittany gripped it. As soon as they were in the air Brittany relaxed and let go of Santana's hand, only to see red nail marks on the tan skin.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, San."

Santana laughed, "it's fine, Britt. Look," she said shaking her hand. "It's fine, nothing is wrong."

"Okay, well how long until we get to Hawaii?"

"Mmmm well we're leaving from New York, no layover, so eight or nine hours?"

"That long?"

"Yeah but at least they're a few hours behind, so we can grab dinner and stuff."

"Alrighty, that's cool!"

"Unless you're hungry now," Santana said.

"I am a little hungry," the blonde pouted.

"Well then, I'll get you some food."

Santana stood up and walked to the mini fridge and pulled out two subs and some chips.

"These are for us to have while we are on this plane. There's more in the fridge."

"I'm not that hungry San, I just need a snack."

"Oh well then here," she said hanging her the bag of chips. "Have some chips."

"Thanks," Brittany smiled.

After Brittany ate her chips the two laid down on the couch. Brittany laid on Santana's chest and listened to her breathing and the two fell asleep.

Later, Brittany woke up and saw Santana looking down on her, "hi San!"

"Hey Britt," Santana replied in a raspy voice.

"Do you smoke?"

"What?

"Your voice is really raspy, do you smoke?"

"I used to, and sometimes I still do when I'm stressed or something."

"Oh," the blue-eyed girl pouted. "Well you shouldn't do that. It's not good for you."

"Ok," Santana nodded. "I'll try and stop, for you."

"Thank you," Brittany said as she kissed the girl beneath her. The two kissed passionately for a while until the pilot interrupted them.

"Ehm, Ladies we will be descending soon, please put on your seat belts."

The plane landed and the girls got off and were finally in Hawaii.

"Wow it's so warm here! San, can we come here again?"

"Sure, B."

"Yay," the dancer jumped up and down and did a little victory dance.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's quirkiness, "c'mon goofball, let's go to Aulani."

"The Disney resort?"

"Yeah," Santana said with a smile. "I got us a room there, I figured you would enjoy the beach, plus you seem like a Disney girl," she said with a wink.

"Yes oh my gosh I love Disney, this is awesome thank you so much, San!"

"Well let's not just stand here, our limo awaits."

With that the two girls got in the limo and headed to the resort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's that chapter. It's more set up for the next chapter. Next chapter will have more of a plot, I promise! R & R please (: thanks for reading!**


	13. Just a Dream

**A/N: so this is the vacation part, or at least some of it. Hopefully we get to learn a little more about Brittany and Santana! And maybe get some other stuff? Any recommendations for future chapters? Thanks for the Reviews (: enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

During the limo ride to the resort, Brittany just kept bouncing her legs and Santana giggled at her girlfriend's adorableness. When they finally arrive to Aulani, the blonde jumped out of the car and jumped up and down in excitement. Before Santana could register anything she was being tackled to the ground and having light kisses peppered all over her face.

"Thank you San, thank you so much!"

"Woah, Britt, we haven't even done anything yet," Santana said sitting up.

"I know but I can tell that it's going to be great."

"Well let's go check in."

Santana stood up and offered a hand to Brittany which she gladly took and they walked into the lobby. When they walked in they were greeted with 'Alohas' and friendly faces.

"Wow," Santana said as she looked around. "This place is impressive."

"Yeah it's all like wood and trees and flowers. It's like a double rainbow."

"Yeah Britt," the brunette laughed.

The pair walked up to the front desk I check in. "Aloha," a small Hawaiian girl says.

"Hi, um Lopez."

"Ah yes Miss Lopez, your room is on the top floor, it's the only room up there actually."

"Thank you, where are the elevators?"

"Oh actually your room isn't in the main building."

Brittany gave the girl an odd look, "what do you mean?"

"Oh well," Santana began to say. "I booked a suite in their deluxe resort houses that are only offered to club members."

"Like the Disney Vacation Club?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh, awesome!"

Brittany hugged the smaller girl and then looked back to the lady at the front desk.

"You two will be in our deluxe studio in the Haleakala house," the woman handed Santana a map of the resort and circled their destination. "I hope you two have a great stay, here are your room keys."

"Thanks," both girls said as they grabbed the keys and followed the map to the Haleakala house.

"Wow, this place is huge," Brittany said as she looked up at the ginormous house.

"Yeah, and we are at the top of it."

"Woah," the blonde said in awe.

After standing there looking at the building for a few minutes Santana nudged the tall blonde to lead her into the house, "c'mon Britt let's go check out the room."

They took the elevator to the top floor and Santana let Brittany open the door. When Brittany walked in her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Santana, this place is amazing."

"You really like it?"

"Yes! I love it, this place is so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as my amazing girlfriend," the blonde said with a smile.

Santana tried to hide her red cheeks as she smiled back to the tall girl, "well I got the best room for the best girlfriend ever."

"You're so cheesy."

"Yeah," Santana laughed as she stepped closer to the girl. "But you like it."

"That I do," the blonde said a she hugged the small girl. "Thank you so much San."

"Your welcome," the brunette said as she smiled into the hug. "C'mon let's go change and go to the beach."

"Okay!"

Brittany and Santana went to go grab their suits to change. A Brittany was going through her bag she felt her phone buzz, so she paused to read the message.

**From Rach: BRITTANY YOURE ON STARNEWS!**

**To Rach: what? What are you talking about? **

After the blonde sent the text to Rachel, she quickly changed into her suit. When she finished changing and going to the bathroom she liked at her phone again and saw there was a link attached to Rachel's message.

**From Rach: look for yourself!**

As she read opened the link she saw the headline:

_**Who's Santana's New Friend?**_

She read the article and opened the photos at the bottom of the page. While she was viewing the photos she was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Hey Britt," Santana said with a smile. "Ready to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, one second."

"Wow," the Latina laughed. "I see you've made yourself comfortable in the bedroom."

Brittany looked around and laughed as she saw her clothes thrown everywhere, "yeah sorry I was rushing to find my bathing suit, which was at the bottom of my suitcase."

"Ok well I'll wait out in the living room, just come out when you're ready."

"Alright I'll be out there soon," Brittany smiled.

Once Santana left she looked through all of the photos. She came across a few that she liked and decided to save them. When she was done she went out to the living room and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Hi," the brunette smiled.

"Hey there," Brittany replied as she leaned down to give the small girl a kiss on the cheek. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

Brittany pulled out her phone, "why are we on the front page of starnews?"

"Holy shit," she replied. "I can't believe the paparazzi followed us here!"

"So you knew?"

"What? No, I didn't know. Britt, I'm sorry. I am kinda famous so this happens. If it makes you feel better we can just be friends in the public, so that you won't be dragged into all the celebrity gossip."

"No," the blonde said calmly. "It's fine. I want to be with you. I don't want to hide this relationship," she said as she held the tan girl's hand. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Ok," Santana smiled. "In that case, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Awesome, let's go!"

They walked out of the room and went down stairs and Santana stopped.

"Hey," Brittany said with a concerned look on her face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that there's paparazzi outside."

"Oh," the blonde said with a a slight frown. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No, Brittany. We talked bout this. I just don't want you to get into all of the celebrity news. I want to keep you safe and out of all of the craziness."

"Santana," Brittany said as she looked down to the brunette. "I don't care. You're my girlfriend. I really care about you. I don't want to be a secret."

"Okay, are you sure Britt?"

"Yes. Santana, I'm positive. I want to be with you and I don't care about paparazzi I only care about you," she said with a soft smile.

"Well then," Santana said. "Let's go, I'm ready if you are."

"I'm totally ready," Brittany said as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

The girls held hands and walked out of the house. They could hear the clicks of the cameras.

_Wow these people are obnoxious_, Brittany thought. _How can San deal with this? _

"Hey," Santana nudged the tall girl. "You okay?"

"Yeah this is just kind of overwhelming. I think I liked it better when we couldn't see them," the blonde joked.

"Well," Santana stopped and got on her tip toes to whisper in her girl friends ear. "Do you want to just go to the pool? It's gated, they can't get in."

Brittany smiled, "yes San, I'd love to do that," she whispered back.

"Then let's go," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked over to the pool. When they finally got inside the gate and locked it they sighed. "Finally."

"Santana, they're just behind a gate, they can still see us."

"I know, but they aren't allowed in, didn't you see the guard?"

"Ok, that makes me feel better."

They picked out two pool chairs and laid all of their stuff down. Brittany took off her bathing suit and Santana's jaw dropped.

_She's beautiful and sexy and good lord those abs,_Santana thought.

"Like what you see," the blonde joked.

"Mmmhm yes."

"Well then," the blonde said as she kissed her girlfriend. "Let's go for a swim!"

"Okay," Santana said still in awe of the beauty of the blonde. She took off her cover up and walked over to the blonde who now had the same look on her face.

_Damn_, Brittany thought. _Santana isn't just beautiful, she's gorgeous! She's got a fantastic body._

"Britt? You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just getting hot," Brittany said with wink. "I need to cool off."

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's silliness, "let's get in."

Brittany dove into the deep end and swam up to the surface while Santana was walking into the pool slowly.

"C'mon Santana!"

"It's cold, Britt!"

Brittany laughed and then dove under the water once more and swam over to Santana. When she came up to breathe she saw that Santana had only made it to the bottom step so she decided to swim further out in hopes to scare her later. When Santana finally walked into the middle of the three foot end of the pool Brittany went under water and snuck up behind the small girl. Suddenly Brittany slowly came out of the water and poked Santana on her sides. Santana screamed and fell backwards into the water.

"Brittany!"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, "c'mon it's not that bad!"

"You're totally gonna get it!"

The two tried to splash one another and ended up getting into a water fight. When they finished their water war the two girls got out of the pool and decided to go back to the room and order in food. They quickly put on their cover ups and started walking towards the Haleakala house.

"Wow those bozos are still watching us," Santana said.

"They just can't believe my girlfriend is so hot," Brittany replied with a laugh.

"More like they're obsessed with the wonderful Brittany S. Pierce."

The two girls walked out and back to the house. When they got back into their room Brittany ordered dinner as Santana snuck into the kitchen to pull a bottle of wine out of the fridge. She came back out and poured two glasses and walked towards Brittany who had finished ordering dinner.

"Oh my gosh, Santana. Where did you get the wine?"

"I have my ways," the Latina said with a smirk as she handed the blonde her glass.

"Why thank you."

"My pleasure."

"So Santana, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I grew up in Ohio in Lima Heights Adjacent. I was a cheerleader. I went to Carmel High School even though it was in Akron, I just drove there which wasn't too bad. Quinn and I met freshman year and joined the cheer squad. We also joined the glee club, Vocal Adrenaline, together. We were the schools HBICs. I slept with quite a few guys, Finn being one, I stole his virginity. I met Blaine in glee, and he helped me out when I was trying to come out. He and Quinn were always there for me, and they were supportive even when the rest of the school wasn't. I came out end of junior year and my parents kicked me out, so I crashed at Quinn's. After that I dated a girl named Dani until summer going into college when she went to L.A. and I went to New York with Quinn we got an apartment. I went NYU and majored in music and performances. I met Mercedes in my theater tech class and she moved in with Q and I. I had a few one night stands with girls that we're experimenting or drunk. A year and a half after college I met Nikki then six months later I walked in on her sleeping with another woman. After that I went to the club where I met you and the rest is history."

"Wow," Brittany said trying to comprehend everything she was just told. "I'm sorry about your parents and your ex girlfriend. But that's their loss. You're a great girl."

"Thanks, Britt," Santana smiled.

"Any time babe. So have you talked to your parents?"

"No, they cut me off, not just from them, from the whole Lopez family. They weren't very supportive of my dream to be a singer and then when I came out they were done and kicked me out and cut me off and told me not to come back. I was really close to my abuela, but she doesn't approve of my ways," Santana said with air quotes above the last two words. "Anyways none of my other family members ever talked to me, they just know me as the weirdo lesbian."

"That explains sir douche bag at the hospital earlier," Brittany said with a frown.

"It's fine, I'm strong. I've moved on. I was hurt by my abuela and parents and my cousin Laura they were closest to me, but I can't change who I am. If they can't accept me for who I am, I guess-" Santana started to cry a little remembering her family members she loved. "I-I- just can't be around the negativity, you know? I-I was sick of pretending t be someone I wasn't," with that Santana broke down and curled up against Brittany's side and began to cry.

"Santana," Brittany said with a frown. She had never seen the girl so sad, so broken. "This isn't right. That's not how parents are supposed to be. I'm so sorry to we're treated like that. I wish I could've been there for you. I'm so so so sorry."

Brittany comforted the crying girl until her sobbing died down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Don't you worry about that," Brittany said with a gentle smile. "Santana, you've been through a lot. You have been mistreated and I just want you to know that I am not going to hurt you. I'm here for you, and I care about you a lot."

"Thanks Britt," the small girl replied.

"C'mon have some of your wine," Brittany said sweetly. "Maybe it'll help."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Britt, you know that."

"I see how passionate you are about things like music and performing and stuff, how did you come to love it?"

"Oh," Santana said perking up at the subject. "That's easy. Music has always been an important part of my life. I started playing piano when I was six. Guitar at eight. I always sang along to my favorite songs. Music is like how I express myself. I began writing my own songs in middle school. It helped me get my feelings out and helped me escape from the harsh reality and go to my own little world."

Brittany was in awe as she listened to her girlfriend speak about her love for music and performing, "that's awesome, San."

"Thanks," she smiled back. "So miss Pierce, now that you know all about me, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well," the blonde said. "I grew up in Arizona and went to William McKinley High School. I wasn't liked by a lot of kids through my younger years. I was kind of an oddball," the blonde joked. "So in high school I met Rachel and Kurt, joined the Cheerios and New Directions, but I only did those because of dancing. I never came out. I was with whoever and no one cared because I was weird. Rachel and Kurt were always by my side. After high school we all got into NYADA so we moved to the big city together. I got a job at Duende out of college and then i got the promotion. We went to the club where I met you and here we are."

"Sounds pretty fun!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool."

"You must love dance," the Latina said.

"Yeah dance for me is like music for you, I started when I was like three supposedly and then I just couldn't stop. I loved cheer because it helped me with my dancing. And I just loved dancing and expressing myself and my feelings. Dancing is my passion. I love it. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for dancing," the blonde said.

Santana couldn't help but smile when she saw the sparkle in Brittany's eyes as she explained her dancing career, "wow Britt that's awesome!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Santana went to check it out and saw it was room service bringing the food out. The two quickly got their food, thanked the guy and sat back down on the couch. After they finished eating they watched sweet valley high, but they didn't really see much of it since they were too caught up in playing tonsil hockey with each other. When their make out session got too heated, Santana pulled back to which Brittany frowned.

"Sorry, Britt. I just want it to be special."

"I know. I just really like kissing you."

"Well how about we call it a night?"

"That's a great idea."

Brittany turned off the TV and Santana threw away their trash and put the dishes in the sink. The two girls went into the bedroom and grabbed their pajamas. Brittany went to change in the bathroom, so Santana changed in the room. When Brittany came out Santana walked in to use the restroom and brush her teeth. She walked out and saw Brittany cuddled up under the covers. Trying not to disturb the girl, she slid under the sheets slowly. When she finally got in bed Brittany rolled over and spooned the girl.

"G'night, San," the blonde mumbled.

"Night, Britt," Santana said.

She was dozing off to sleep when she felt Brittany shift her body weight and planted a quick kiss on the small girl's cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, thanks for the great day. I know you can't hear me but I love you Santana Lopez with all of my heart. I'll always be here for you to support and protect you. Sleep well beautiful," she said kissing her once again, this time slowly and softly. She laid back down and continued to spoon the small girl who had heard every word she said.

"I love you too Brittany S. Pierce to the moon and back," Santana said softly under her breathe.

Brittany smiled as she thought she heard Santana's word correctly. Both girls fell asleep unaware that the other had each other's words and assuming that the words they heard were just from a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's chapter 12! What did you guys think? R & R (: thanks for reading! **


	14. The First Time

**A/N: so brittana is still in Hawaii on vacation and yeah I don't really know how this is going to go. We've learned about their back stories... Maybe they'll have another heart to heart moment?**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV <em>

Brittany woke up at eight o'clock to see Santana smiling down at her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey, San! How long have you been up?"

"Mmm...Five minutes," the Latina said in a raspy voice.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking!"

"My voice isn't raspy because I've been smoking silly," Santana laughed. "I just woke up, it's always like that."

"Oh," the blonde replied. "Well what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, would you like to go to the beach?"

"Sure!"

So the two got out of bed, changed into their suits, and then went out to get breakfast before going to the beach. After a quick breakfast, the two went out to the beach and spent all day on the beach. Everyday was the same, they woke up, went to breakfast and then to either the beach or pool for the day. Occasionally they would go to the shops or on bike rides too.

The last day came too quickly for the girls. Santana and Brittany woke up around the same time, and they changed into their suits. Today Santana planned to take them to see the dolphins and to go to surf class. They headed down to the beach and were tanning when Santana decided to tell her.

"Hey Britt guess what," Santana said with a smile.

"What, San?"

"We are going to go play with the dolphins."

"Really? Oh my gosh that's awesome! When?"

"Right now," the small girl stood up and picked up her towel before offering to help the dancer up.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world," Brittany said giving the brunette a quick kiss.

They walked over to the side of the beach where the dolphin trainer was. The trainer told them safety thing and then the two began to play with the dolphins.

"Oh my god this is so fun," Santana said.

"Yeah," the blonde said with a smile. "Hey did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Santana laughed at the girl and said, "no Britt, I didn't know that!"

"Well they are."

The two played with the dolphin and fed them. Their time was almost up so Santana and Brittany both kissed the dolphin and said bye and thank you to the trainer. Brittany was walking them back to the beach when Santana suddenly pulled her to the left.

"Where are we going?"

"We are also learning how to surf."

"Really," the blonde said with an odd look on her face. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Then let's go! Our lesson starts soon."

The pair ran over to the surfing instructor who greeted them and showed them the basics. Santana glared at the guy who was positioning Brittany's legs on the board to show her the proper stance. Brittany looked over and laughed at her girlfriend's not so subtle jealous look.

"Well you two," the trainer said. "Looks like you've got the basics down, ready to surf?"

"Yes!"

"Totally," Santana said.

"Awesome lets go! Remember I'll be in the water to help you guys out."

"Okay," the two girls said as the picked up their boards and went out to the water.

Brittany went first, she sat on the board until she saw a wave swelling, she paddled out and turned her board to start paddling with the wave. She paddled until she felt she had control, she gripped the side of the board and stood up. "Wooooo," she screamed. "Santana look!"

"Nice one babe," her girlfriend cheered as she clapped.

"Wow she's a natural," the trainer said.

The blonde finished riding the wave and then paddled back to the group.

"Nice job Britt," the brunette smiled. "I guess it's my turn now."

Santana paddled out to the wave she saw swelling. She paddled and gripped the board and stood up, but she suddenly fell over into the water.

"Oh shit," Brittany said with a worried look. "It looks like that wave just totally took her down."

"Don't worry," the trainer said. "She'll be fine."

Brittany relaxed when she saw Santana's head pop out of the water, "you okay babe?"

"Yeah," Santana replied with her thumb in the air. "I'm fine! Gonna try another one."

She paddled back and sat up waiting for a wave. She began to paddle towards a small swell, as the wave grew she turned around and paddled to keep up with the wave. She finally pushed up on the board and stood up.

"Woooo way to go Santana," Brittany yelled as she clapped her hands together.

Brittany watched as her girlfriend jumped off of her board into the water and paddled back to them.

"That was so fun!"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "But I'm kind of hungry."

"Then let's go eat," Santana smiled.

"Okay."

They paddled back to shore and thanked the instructor as they grabbed their towels and went back to their room. It was later than the girls expected when they got back to their room, and it was close to dinner.

"Hey Britt," Santana walked into their bedroom. "I have a special dinner reservation for us in a half hour, can you wait until then?"

"Oh yeah," the blonde smiled. "Totally, I should get ready."

"Yeah me too."

The two girls got ready, Santana out on a red dress, curled her hair, and put minimal make up on while Brittany put on a blue dress, pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, and put on light make up. When the two girls were done they met in the living room.

"Wow," they both said as they took a look at each other.

"You look beautiful, Brittany."

"Thanks," the blonde said as she felt her cheeks heat up. "You look amazing too Santana."

"Thanks," Santana replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, where are we going?"

"We are going to have dinner in the main building on the top floor and we have our own private chef."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep," the Latina smiled.

"That's so cool! But you didn't have to do all of this."

"Brittany, I wanted to do this. You mean something to me. I care about you."

Brittany smiled and kissed the small girl on the lips, "you're amazing San."

"So are you Britt. Let's go."

Santana took Brittany's hand and they walked to the main building and took the elevator up to the top floor.

"Wow," Brittany said in awe. "This place looks so cool! It's so pretty up here looking at the beach."

"I know, that's why I picked this place, I thought you'd like the view."

"I love it, thank you Santana."

"You're welcome Brittany, let's go check in."

Santana walked up to the hostess and smiled, "hi, um two for Lopez."

"Oh yes right this way."

The woman led them to the table in the back of the restaurant into a small room with a wall of glass overlooking the beach and a small door with a open window to the kitchen where the chef would come to serve them.

"Mitch will be your server tonight, I hope you two have a lovely night."

"Thanks," the girls said in unison.

Santana pulled out a chair for Brittany who thanked her and sat down. Santana then went and sat across from the blonde and looked out the window.

"Well," the small girl said. "What do you think?"

"This place is amazing, you've out done yourself."

"Only the best for the best."

Brittany smiled at Santana's quirkiness and held her hand, "I'm so happy we met at that club."

"Me too B, me too."

The girls sat and chatted until the chef came out to talk to them. They talked about the menu and ordered their drinks and food. The drinks were brought up right away and the food was served quickly after.

"Oh my gosh," Brittany said with food in her mouth. "This is so good."

Santana laughed, "I know! This food is like orgasmic good."

"Totally," the blonde said laughing.

After eating dinner they ordered dessert, and the two ended up feeding each other. When dessert was finished Santana and Brittany argued over the bill which Santana ended up paying and Brittany paid the tip. They walked out of the building and back to their room arms like together and big smiles on their face.

"So what do you want to do," Brittany asked.

"Mmmm you wanna go change into pajamas put in sweet valley high and get our cuddle on?"

"Sounds fun, let's do it!"

"Alright," Santana kissed the tall girl on the cheek.

The two walked to their room and changed into their pajamas. Santana put in the DVD and waited for Brittany to sit down on the bed before she pressed play.

They had watched about two episodes of the show before Brittany got bored and started tracing circles on Santana's skin. Soon enough Brittany stopped and looked at the brunette. Santana looked towards Brittany and they stared into each others eyes. Brittany shifted slightly and moved her hand up to hold the smaller girl's cheek as she lightly planted a kiss on her lips. Santana didn't hesitate to kiss back, and within a matter of seconds Brittany had lost all self control as she deepened the kiss. Brittany shifted her body again so that she was straddling Santana, as they continued to kiss passionately. Brittany placed both hands on the side of the girl's face as she lightly dragged her tongue across Santana's bottom lip. In response Santana tilted her head back and opened her mouth allowing the blonde to have more access to her mouth.

Santana's hands found their way to the bottom of the dancer's shirt and began running back and forth over the girl's back and sides. Brittany let out a soft moan which caused Santana to smirk. Santana dipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth and began to play with the blonde's tongue. Santana moaned into the girl's mouth as she took Brittany's tongue and sucked on it.

Santana shifted underneath Brittany and moved so that Brittany was now laying on top of her. Brittany leaned back down and dipped her tongue back into the Latina's mouth. She explored every inch of the girl's mouth. Santana could feel the pleasure shooting up in between her legs, as did Brittany. Santana and Brittany continued to press slow, wet, and sloppy kisses upon each other's mouth, some even missed each other's lips. Brittany slowly slid her hand down Santana's stomach and over the material of her pajama pants. She cupped in between the brunette's legs and they both moaned into each other's mouths.

"Santana," Brittany said in between quick heated kisses. "Wait. Are you sure?"

Santana broke away and the two girls breathed heavily, and Santana moves and pressed her forehead against the blonde's, "yes, I'm sure."

Brittany hesitated but gave in and began to kiss the girl, this time more passionately. She moved from her lips to suck on the girl's neck as she began to cup the girl's breast under her shirt. She took one hand and reached it behind the small girl and undid her bra. The two continued to kiss when Santana quickly broke the kiss to take off her shirt and un-done bra.

"Wow," Brittany said. "You're so beautiful."

Soon enough Santana's large lips were on hers again and Santana's tongue danced gracefully with the blonde's. Santana began to tug on Brittany's shirt, so the girl quickly threw her shirt off along with her bra.

"You're gorgeous Britt."

Brittany laid back on top of Santana and the girls moaned as the felt their bare chests against one another. Brittany began to kiss the Latina's jaw and down her neck and she mashed her lips onto the girl's pulse point.

Brittany cupped and kneaded the brunette's breasts until her nipples were hard, she then moved down to kiss and suck on the hard right one. She licked and swirled her tongue around the tip and then lightly sucked on it. Santana moaned and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. After she felt the right one was hard enough she moved on and did the same to the left. She kissed her way back up Santana's neck and sucked on her neck until a bruise formed.

Brittany moved back to kiss the girls lips, and moved her hand down to the waist band of Santana's shorts. Brittany looks up for permission, which she was given, and she quickly took off the girl's pants and slid her right hand under the girls underwear.

Brittany was amazed by how wet the girl was. She ran her finger through the girl's folds as she sucked on Santana's pulse point. She grinned and she felt Santana buck her hips up into her begging for more friction. Brittany went to kiss the latina's lips as she took her thumb and circled it around the small girl's clit.

"Please," Santana moaned. "I need you."

Without hesitation Brittany slipped one finger into the girl's sex and then another. Santana moaned in pleasure and moved her hips up and down to get more friction. Brittany pumped her fingers in and out of Santana's folds and used her thumb to apply more pressure to the girl's clit as Santana dug her fingers into Brittany's shoulders. Brittany thrust in and out a few more times as she bit and sucked on the girl's neck and then she curled her fingers towards her and watched as Santana's eyes shut close and her mouth hung open.

"Fuuuckkkk, Brittaannyyyyy."

Brittany could feel her center heating up as she felt Santana's walls collapse around her fingers. Brittany began to suck on the girls bottom lip as she let her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. When Santana settled down, Brittany laid on too of her and listened to the girl's heart best as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Wow. That was amazing," Santana said exhausted. "Now," she said as she flipped the girls over. "It's your turn."

The Latina smirked as she began to kiss the blonde underneath her, determined to make her feel as great as she did. After Santana was done with Brittany they went at it for two more rounds until they ended up too tired to move. Brittany was laying on her back with Santana on her bare chest, and Santana had her arm around the girl's waist and one leg on top of Brittany's center. Brittany kissed Santana good night who did the same in return and the two fell asleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up and smiled as she saw Santana still curled up on her chest. She looked at the clock and saw that they had an hour until they needed to go to the airport so she decided to wake up her sleeping girlfriend.

"Hey Santana," she slowly moved her arm that Santana was sleeping on.

The girl groaned, "wha?"

"We need to get up and pack. We're going back to New York today and need to leave in an hour."

"But I want to stay here in bed with you."

"I wish we could babe, but we both have jobs."

"Fine," Santana said as she sat up.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend," Brittany smiled.

"Last night was amazing Britt."

"Thanks you are too bad yourself."

"Thanks, you ready to get back to the city?"

"Oddly enough," Brittany said. "I am. I loved this vacation but I'm ready to be back home."

"Well then let's pack!"

The two got out of bed changed into sweats and packed up their bags. They still had half an hour before their limo would be there so they went to the gift shop.

"Wow, now I can actually buy stuff!"

"Why didn't you buy stuff before, Britt?"

"Oh," Brittany said. "I don't like carrying stuff and having to keep it in the room all the time. I always wait until the last day."

"That makes sense," the brunette smiled.

The two went back to shopping. Santana picked out a few dresses and Brittany had picked out a few shirts and a few stuffed animals. They had already paid for everything and were waiting for the limo when Santana went back to grab something at the store.

She came back with no bag and Brittany looked at her with a confused face.

"What?"

"You went back to get something," Brittany said slowly. "But you have no bag."

"Yeah they're going to mail it back home."

"Alrighty," the blonde said with a smile.

The limo arrived and the two girls got in and headed to the airport. Once they got to the airport, they hoped onto Santana's private jet and headed back to New York. They arrived in New York around dinner time and to both of their surprises they were met with paparazzi flashes and screaming to look at the camera.

"Move out of my way please!"

"Santana who's this blonde," one of them said.

"Is this your new girlfriend," from another.

"What do you have to say about your ex-girlfriend's comment saying she will get you back?"

"No comment, to that jewfro, and yes this is my girlfriend, but no you may not have her name," Santana said as she pulled Brittany through the crowd.

They walked out of the airport and into another limo that dropped them off at Brittany's apartment.

"Thanks for the awesome mini vacation, San."

"Anytime Britt, I'm glad you had fun."

"I did, and last night was amazing," the blonde said.

"Yes it was," Santana replied as she kissed the girl on the cheek.

Brittany turned to open the door and was greeted by Kurt and Rachel, "Brittany!"

"Hey guys," she said laughing and giving each of them a hug.

"How was your trip?"

"It was amazing, I had the best time ever."

"Well I for one am glad that you're back," Rachel said. "We missed you."

"Yes well," Santana said. "I'll let you three catch up.

"I'll walk you out," and Brittany followed Santana to the elevator. "Thanks for everything Santana, I really enjoyed myself. You're amazing and the best girlfriend ever."

"My pleasure Brittany. Anything for my girl," she smiled.

"Please call me when you get home," Brittany said as she leaned in to kiss the girl.

"I will, I promise," Santana took her pinky and linked it with the blonde's. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye."

Santana got in the elevator and waved to Brittany as the doors closed. After the doors closed Brittany turned around and went back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV:<em>

"So..how was it really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we want to know more details," Kurt said.

"Yeah c'mon, tell us about your awesome vacation."

"Well, we took a limo to the airport then flew in her private jet in Hawaii. We stayed in Disney's Aulani resort and we went to the pool, the beach, swam with dolphins, went shopping, rode bikes, and surfed a little bit. It was a lot of fun," I said with a huge smile on your face.

"Yeah it looked like a lot of fun," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah the paparazzi had updates every half hour of you guys. Santana and her blonde yada yada yada," Kurt said.

I laughed as they told me that they went through all of the pictures.

"You two are such a great couple," Kurt said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to tell her I love her."

"What," they said in unison.

"Yeah we had a huge heart to heart moment in Hawaii, and she also you know, gave herself to me."

"She's a virgin?"

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "But we did have sex."

"And you still haven't said I love you?"

"Well no," the blonde hesitated. "I didn't want to say it in Hawaii because I didn't want her to think that I only liked her because of the things she did."

"Brittany," Kurt said. "Are you sure you're in love with Santana? I mean are you really sure?"

"Yeah Britt," Rachel added. "She's very famous you know. And we just don't want to see you get hurt."

"She's not like super famous, we don't get followed around by paparazzi constantly," I continued. "Sure Hawaii but nothing else, they don't swarm around us like hungry sharks."

"Britt, honey that's because New York is their home. They know where to hide and how to keep out of sight for the most part. And Santana hasn't done much to make them notice her until she broke up with her now ex-girlfriend and started dating you."

"What are you two trying to say?"

"You want to tell her, or shall I?"

"Look Brittany," Rachel began. "Kurt and I are worried about you. You've fallen for a celebrity who may be using you as a publicity stunt. And Santana may not even give a damn, she could just be a really good actress."

"Rachel, that's not what we agreed we were gonna say," Kurt said. "Look Britt, we love you, we just want you to be careful, ok?"

_I can't believe they are saying this. _

"Look guys," I said trying to sound confident. "I love you, but this is my life not yours. Thanks for trying to look out for me, but I'll be fine. Santana is not a bad person. She would never use me. I love her and I'm going to tell her whether you two want me to or not."

After I said that I walked straight to my room and closed the door.

_I can't go out there I'll just get upset, I'll just sit here and listen to music. _

I turned on my radio and turned the volume up. I locked my door and listened to music as I waited for Santana to call.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV: <em>

After taking Brittany home I went to go but some flowers to leave in her office for tomorrow morning. I bought a small bouquet of flowers and some chocolates. After that I walked back to the house to go unpack.

"I'm home," I said as I opened the door to the apartment.

"Welcome back Satan," Quinn said.

"Hey girl," Mercedes called out.

"How was the trip?"

"It was fantastic I had a blast with Brittany. We went to the beach, rose bikes, surfed and played with dolphins. It was so fun."

"So," I heard Quinn say. "So you get some lady lovin?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Why do you wanna know Fabgay? Interested in a three way?"

"Fuck you," she said.

"I already have," I replied.

"Hold up so you and Brittany had sex in Hawaii? Damn girl."

"Yeah it was great. She means a lot to me, I love her."

"Santana," Mercedes said. "Are you sure about this? Are you ready for another relationship? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes Mercedes, I know what I want and I know that it's Brittany. She's amazing and I love her."

"Well then I'm happy for you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Okay," Quinn said dissatisfied. "Let me be the one to bring you back to earth. Santana. You are not in love with a girl you just met two weeks ago. Okay? You're out of your mind. You don't love her you think you do because you had your heart broken by Nikki."

"You know what Q? That's not true," I said. "I don't give a damn about Nikki. I wouldn't jump off a bridge for her. I'm in love with Brittany. So stop thinking that I'm not. For once in your life be supportive and stop trying to make me second guess every single decision I make. I love her and that's never going to change."

I was so mad I decided to leave. I walked out of the apartment and walked over to the studio. I decided to set up the studio for tomorrow. I saw that the giant Tigger was delivered to the studio so I set it in the middle of Brittany's studio with a note, set the flowers in her office and left the studio.

After that I went and got a coffee and then went back to the apartment to call Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

Brittany was dancing when she heard her phone ring. She quickly turned the music down and ran to her phone on the other side of the room.

"Hi San!"

"Hey B, I made it home alright."

"Took you awhile," Brittany joked.

"Yeah I mean I just had to check the studio."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, I had a really nice mini vacation Brittany. It was super fun to be with you."

"Yes it was, especially last night."

"Definitely."

"Well," Brittany said. "I guess I better get to sleep, class tomorrow."

"Yeah same I have tons of paperwork."

"Alright well maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Santana said in a flirty tone.

"Alright silly," the blonde laughed. "Goodnight, sleep well beautiful."

"Night babe."

With that, the two hung up the phone and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV<em>

I woke up pretty early to get to the studio. It was right by the time I left. I walked over to the studio and went to my office. When I opened the door I smiled as I saw the flowers.

_Santana is so sweet, no one has ever done this for me. _

After setting my bags down, I went down to the studio, opened the door and turned the lights on to be met with a giant tigger in the middle of the dance floor with a note next to it.

_**Had such a great time in Hawaii. -Santana**_

I smiled as I saw the little heart she drew with a cute little smiley face. I decided to move tigger into my office and after I did it was soon for my first class to start.

After the first class I had a break so I could call Santana before my next class came in.

"Hey B what's up?"

"Thank you for the flowers and Tigger."

"Awww you got them?"

"Yes, I love them."

"Well I'm glad," I heard her say.

One of the dancers for the next class walked in signaling that I had to go.

"Yeah, hey sorry I have to go. My next class is starting. I'll call you at lunch."

"Alrighty bye Britt."

"Later San," I said smiling as I ended the call.

Once everyone was there it was time to rehearse for the showcase that was two weeks away.

"Alright class let's get started."

I taught a new routine that I decided to add in for the performance. Within an hour and a half they had finally learned all of the steps so that they could do it half speed. By the time the class ended they could dance half of the new material at full speed. It was already one so I decided to go to my office for lunch.

I got to my office and smiled at the giant plush animal and the flowers. And it was then that I knew how I was going to tell Santana I love her. I'm going to take on a date to the place where we first met.

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

Brittany was so busy with her thoughts that she hadn't realized Santana walked in.

"Hey Britt," she said to get the girls attention. "What are you thinking about?"

"Santana," Brittany said as she walked over to give the small girl a hug. "Oh nothing I was just thinking about silly stuff."

"Mmm okay, well I hope you're hungry because I brought you a sandwich and a shake from the diner."

"Aww thanks San, you didn't have to do that."

"I know," she smiled. "But I wanted to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I missed my girlfriend."

"I missed you too," the blonde smiled.

The two sat in Brittany's office and talked about their day until Santana had to get back to do paperwork.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah B?"

Brittany stood up and walked over to the smaller girl, "will you on a date with me Friday?"

"Of course."

"Great," she smiled. "I will pick you up around 7."

"Okay."

"Kay," Brittany leaned down to kiss Santana on the lips. "I guess I better let you go."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon though."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV<em>

This week went by pretty fast. I was getting ready for our date when I decided to text Santana to dress in something she can dance in.

I put on a small black dress with two inch heels and straightened my hair.

"Kurt how do I look?"

"Fantastic."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So where are you going?"

"Club 54, I'm taking her to the place we first met, and I'm going to tell her that I love her."

"Well I think it's too soon, but I'm happy for you Britt."

"Thanks, now I gotta go pick up Santana."

"Alright have fun," he waved as I walked out the door.

I dropped by the flower shop and grabbed a red rose and then drove over to Santana's.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

"Quinn! I need help!"

"What do you want?"

"Which dress?"

"Really?"

"I'm serious," I screamed. "She's going to be here any minute."

"The gold one, it looks nice with your curls."

"Thanks."

"So where are you two going?"

"Umm," I said as I tried to remember if Brittany told me. "I have no idea, can you zip me up?"

"Sure, well you two seem to be getting pretty serious pretty fast."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess so, I mean we've been dating for two weeks."

"Well just be careful."

"I will Quinn," I sent her a soft smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl."

The doorbell rang and Mercedes yelled saying Brittany was there. Quinn and I walked out and greeted her.

"Wow you look fantastic Santana."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Th-thanks, this is for you," she handed me a red rose.

"Thank you," I quickly went and put it in a small case and set it on the table. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Where are you two going?"

"Oh," Brittany said. "I'm just taking her to club 54."

"Oh okay, you two have fun."

We walked out of the apartment and drove to the club.

* * *

><p><em>QUINN POV<em>

"Quinn this isn't going to end well," I heard Mercedes say.

"Look Rachel and I are just going to spy on them for a little bit. Don't worry."

I sent a quick text to Rachel letting her know I was leaving.

"I gotta go get Rach, see you Mercedes."

"Bye Q."

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

When Santana and Brittany got to the club the first thing they did was get drinks. Brittany got a beer while Santana got some wine. They found a booth and sat to talk.

On the other side of the club Rachel as Quinn were walking in and found a booth to spy on the pair with.

"It looks like they are just talking," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "I just want to make sure they aren't just you know humping and dumping or something."

"I don't know. I talked to Kurt and he said that Brittany is pretty serious about this relationship."

"Yeah Mercedes and I are just worried about Santana. She had found out her long term girlfriend cheated on her."

"What when?"

"The same day they met."

"Oh my gosh that's horrible. But Brittany would never cheat on Santana."

"We know, but Santana thinks she's in love. We just don't want her to use Brittany as a rebound to try and get Nikki back."

"I get it, you're just being protective."

Santana and Brittany got up to go dancing, so Quinn and Rachel watched them dance to a few songs.

"Oh my gosh I love this song," Brittany said to Santana.

The pair was currently dancing very close together to Me Against the Music, "yeah! It's awesome I love it," the brunette replied.

Santana was grinding on Brittany as they dance to Slave 4 U and their dancing was getting very heated.

"Shit, Santana is working Brittany like a pole."

The music sped up and so did the girl's bodies, what was dancing and grinding soon turned into a heated make out session on the floor. When the two finally came up for air, the music had slowed down.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and laid her head on the blonde's chest as they slow danced to Take My Breathe Away.

"I like this," Santana said.

"Me too," Brittany smiled.

"Aww they're so adorable," Rachel gushed.

"Yeah."

The two continued watch the dancing girls when Quinn suddenly got a petrified look on her face.

"Oh fuck."

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

She said nothing just sat and watched.

Santana and Brittany were still dancing. Brittany laid a soft kiss to the top of Santana's head as they continued to dance.

"I think this is my favorite thing to do with you," Brittany said in a soft voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love this. Dancing with you. It's fun."

Santana leaned her head up and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"Aww well isn't this just adorable."

Santana tensed as she heard the familiar voice and as turned to stand next to Brittany who had her arm around the girl's waist, she cursed in her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: who's that?! that's the end of the chapter. How was it? I know it's long and a lot was going on. Thanks for reading! r&r (: **


	15. Pinky Promise?

**A/N: sooooo here's the next chapter,new hope you enjoy it! (We don't own glee)**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>

"Santana who is this," Brittany asked as she looked between her girlfriend and another woman.

"Brittany this is Nikki," Santana said coldly. "My psycho ex-girlfriend."

"Aww well now I'm hurt," Nikki said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Nikki?"

"It's a club, I can do what I want."

"Nikki," Santana said. "I know you. You never go out alone. Did you follow us here?"

"So what if I did? You can't stop me anyways."

"Just tell me what you want, Nikki."

"I want you," she said as she leaned in to kiss the Latina.

"What the hell are you doing," Brittany shoved the girl back.

"Quinn why is Brittany shoving that girl," Rachel asked as they watched the girls from the table.

"That's Santana's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh shit."

"Woah blondie," Nikki said. "Relax, I'm just getting my girl back."

"Well first of all she's not your girl, she's my girlfriend, so back off."

"I don't think so, see I know Santana, I dated her for a while, I know she still loves me."

"Well Nikki," Santana said. "Guess what I don't love you. You're being a selfish bitch."

"Santana I know I messed up, I'm sorry I just want another chance."

"There is no way that's going to happen," Brittany said as she stepped in front of Santana, guarding her from the other girl.

"You wanna bet blondie? I have a proposition for you."

"A what?"

"Oh wow Santana," Nikki snorted. "You picked a smart one. Listen tweedle dumb, you and I are gonna settle this little thing."

"Don't call her that Nikki!"

"Santana," Brittany said as she tried to hide the tears. "It's fine I can handle this. Look Nikki, why don't you just say what you want. You wanna fight? Cuz I can fight."

"Yeah, a sing-off. Who ever wins gets the girl."

"God, she's not just some medal. She's a person with feelings," Brittany said. "Do you only see her like that? Like something you can just win? You're on."

"Fine," Nikki smirked. "Santana can pick the winner."

"Well let's make sure Santana is okay with it."

"What? Yeah," Santana said. "I guess a sing-off is better than punching."

"Alright, ready dumbo?"

"Yeah let's do it," Brittany followed the girl to the stage.

"Brittany," the brunette pulled the girl's arm to get her attention. "You don't have to do this. I already know who I want, and that's you."

"Santana, this isn't about winning you. You're not my property, you're someone I care about. This is me protecting my girlfriend and standing up for you and me."

"Okay," Santana said nodding. "Good luck, even though you don't need it."

Brittany walked up to grab a mic and waited as Nikki picked a track.

"Looks like there's gonna be a sing-off," the DJ said. "Ladies and gents give it up for Brittany S. Pierce and Nikki Tyler!"

Quinn and Rachel walked over to Santana to talk to her as the DJ set up the track.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn?"

"I'll tell you later," Quinn said. "More importantly what is Nikki doing here and what are her Brittany doing?"

"Nikki is trying to win me back," Santana said. "That's not gonna happen. This sing-off is how they are fighting for me. But I know I'm picking Britt. And Brittany knows too, she's doing this more to stand up for us."

"Well this will be interesting," Rachel said.

"Alright people, let's start this sing-off!"

The crowd cheered and the lights went low and the music began to play.

_**Sorry**_, Nikki began to sing. _**I'm not sorry, cause I've been rollin' round,**_

_**shut it down, lady, bagged her up, Now she's my baby.**_

_**Sorry**_, Brittany joined in. _**I'm not sorry. Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy, you're looking at her number one lady.**_

_** Y**__,_the two harmonized. _**Y**_

"Wow," Santana said. "Brittany's a good singer!"

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "She loves to sing and dance. She usually doesn't sing in public though. You must be special for her to do this for."

_**Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy**_**,** Brittany sang. _**You're looking at her number one lady.**_

_**I don't really know much about you**_, Nikki started on her solo. _**But it's clear you know my name. So I guess all I can tell you, is that I don't have much to say.**_

_**If you used to be the one**_, Brittany began to sing. _**Well I don't know shit about it, I don't know shit about it. But I know you're mad about it. **_

_**She loves the way I put it down**_, Nikki belted out. _**Starstruck on what she found.**_

_**You wishin' that it played out different**_, Brittany sang. _**Yeah I know it sucks, girl, I'm so…**_

_**Sorry**_, both girls sang. _**I'm not sorry, cause I've been rollin' round, shut it down, lady, bagged her up, now she's my baby. Sorry, I'm not sorry, yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy. You're looking at her number one lady. Y, Y. Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy, you're looking at her number one lady.**_

_**Now you're showin' up at her house,**_ the blonde sang her solo. _**Lookin' like a hot mess, honey. I think it's time for you to cut it out, tryin' to save you from lookin' funny. I guess until you find somebody,**_

_**You're a hashtaggin' pity party!**_

Santana laughed as she listened to her girlfriend sing the verse.

_**All I gotta say is I'm so...**_

_**Sorry**_, they sang together again. _**I'm not sorry, cause I've been rollin' round, shut it down, lady, bagged her up, now she's my baby. Sorry, I'm not sorry. Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy, you're looking at her number one lady.**_

_**Sorry**_, Nikki sang. _**I'm not sorry. Cause I've been rollin' round, shut it down, lady. Bagged her up, now she's my baby.**_

_**Sorry**_, the dancer sang. _**I'm not sorry. Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy, you're looking at her number one lady.**_

_**Amber Brittany Tiffany,**_

_**Sorry she belongs to me**_, Nikki sang.

_**Nikki Ashley Stephanie,**_

_**It just wasn't meant to be**_, Brittany laughed, _**sorry**_.

The song ended and the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Wow," Santana said as she clapped. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah," Quinn and Rachel agreed.

Nikki and Brittany were walking off the stage back towards Santana, "so Santana what'd you think?"

"You were both amazing!"

"Aww thanks babe," Brittany smiled.

"Whatever, who won?"

"Well," Santana said. "You both sounded great, but I'm picking Brittany."

Brittany smiled and went to hug her girlfriend.

"That's so stupid! Why would you pick me over her!"

"Nikki I think we both know why."

"No," she screamed. "Santana I'm sorry I already said it and it was a mistake. Okay? I know you still have feelings for me, I know you still love me. There's no way you can love, that," Nikki said motioning to the blonde.

"What I feel for you," the brunette said. "Is nothing. Nikki, I don't love you, maybe I did, but it's over. Move on!"

"You're an idiot! You're fucking insane, why can't you see that this bitch doesn't love you!"

"Hold on right there," Brittany stepped in to set the girl straight. "You're wrong. One: Santana is not an idiot, you are for cheating on her. Two: she's not insane for moving on and getting over you. Three: I love her," she screamed. "I love Santana with every inch of my body. I love everything about her. I will never hurt her the way you did. She's my girlfriend now, so back the fuck off," she said as she glared at the girl.

"Listen Barbie," Nikki spoke up. "I'll back off, but this isn't over. I know she'll come crawling back to me. You just wait and see," Nikki started to walk away and Brittany turned back to Santana.

"Wow Brittany," Rachel said. "I've never seen you like this."

"Thanks," the blonde said. "Could I get a minute alone with Santana?"

"Yeah sure," Rachel replied as she took Quinn's arm. "We'll be at the apartment, you two have fun."

Once the two girls left, Santana decided to speak up, "was it true?"

Brittany gave the small girl a confused look.

"What you said, was it true? Do you, do you love me?"

Brittany looked down and smiled as she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her closer. "Yes," she looked into the girl's brown eyes. "It's true. I love you Santana. I know we only met a while ago but I knew the second I looked at you, that you were going to be someone important."

Santana smiled, "I love you too. And you're not just my girlfriend. You're my best friend."

The blonde smiled and hugged the girl, "it's amazing how things work isn't it."

"I think god has laid a hand," Santana said.

Brittany pulled out of the hug and liked down to the girl, "yes he did," she smiled and pulled the girl in for a kiss.

"Well," Santana said. "Why don't we call it a night and go back to the apartment."

"Which one?"

"Which ever you'd like."

"Why don't we go to your apartment," Brittany said. "I haven't really seen much of it."

"Alright," Santana smiled as she grabbed the girl's hand. "Let's go."

"Yay! Oh but can we drop by my apartment first?"

"Of course."

The two walked out of the club hand in hand and went back to the blonde's apartment.

"Hey guys I'm home."

"Brittany," Rachel jumped for joy.

"Hey Rach," Brittany smiled. "Oh hey Quinn."

"Brittany," Quinn said.

"What are you doing here Quinneth," Santana asked.

"I'm just hangin out with Rachel. She was pretty nervous after we left that you two were gonna get in a fight with Nikki," the smaller blonde laughed.

"Well," Brittany said. "There was no fight."

"Really," Quinn questioned. "I thought for sure that Santana was gonna go all Lima heights adjacent on Nikki's ass."

Santana laughed, "well I would've but I figured it wouldn't be nice. Anyways it's all good."

"Well on another note, how are you two relationship wise," Rachel asked.

"Never better," Brittany smiled. "I love Santana."

"And I love Brittany."

"I'm so happy for you two," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "I admit, I was a little against it, but I can see now that you two have something special."

"Thanks," the girls smiled.

"Well," Quinn stood up. "I've got work tomorrow, I'll see you at home Santana."

"Q you never work on Saturdays."

"Well, we have a new person coming in to take Brittany's place when she moves to choreographer."

"Okay," Santana nodded. "See you later Quinneth."

"Bye," the small blonde said as she walked out the apartment.

"So what do you guys have planned for the rest of the evening?"

"Oh," Brittany said. "I think we're gonna go back to Santana's and watch some movies."

"That sounds fun! I think I'm going to call it a night," Rachel walked up to give the dancer a hug. "Have a good night I'll see you later."

"Bye Rach, sleep well."

Once Rachel walked to her room, Brittany turned to Santana and smiled, "ready?"

"Yep, let's go B."

"Alright!"

The two walked out and got in the car to drive to Santana's place. Once they got there they walked in and for the first time Brittany got to enjoy Santana's apartment.

"Woah, this place is huge!"

Santana laughed at Brittany, "Q, Cedes, I'm back."

"Hey girl," Mercedes said. "Quinn was just telling me about y'all's date! Sound like a fun night!"

"It was pretty crazy," Brittany said. "Oh and I'm Brittany," the blonde smiled.

"Nice to finally meet the girl my roommate is madly in love with," the girl smiled.

Brittany felt her cheeks heat up and smiled back, "well it's nice to meet you too, and I'm glad she madly in love with her, because I'm crazy for her too."

"Anyways Mercedes," Santana said. "We sorta settled the thing with Nikki, if she comes back I'll go all crazy on her ass."

"San, babe. No violence."

"Fine," the brunette rolled her eyes.

Quinn made a whip sound and Mercedes laughed at the noise while Santana flicked them off.

"C'mon Britt, let's go get our cuddle on."

"Don't get too crazy, I don't want to walk in on naked people," Quinn commented.

"You wish Fabgay."

Santana pulled Brittany to her room and closed the door, "so this is my room."

"I love your room," Brittany said as looked around at all of the pictures pinned to the wall of her and her friends.

"Thanks," Santana smiled.

"Who are these guys? They look familiar."

"Oh well the curly haired guy is Blaine before he started using hair gel. The tall guy is Finn. And the blonde guy is Sam."

"Were they in vocal adrenaline?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded. "Blaine had a crush on Sam, and Sam and Finn fought over Quinn. It was pretty funny."

"Sounds like it," Brittany laughed. Ten she saw a picture of another girl, that looked pretty similar to Santana only taller. "Who's this?"

"That's Emily. She lives in Pennsylvania. We used to be really close before, you know," Santana said. "I think she still talks to my parents but I don't know."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, no one has ever tried to contact me since I got kicked out, but I like that photo. It's a memory of what was, and what might come later. I guess it's my symbol for hope of at least Emily to come back into my life."

"I hope that happens," Brittany said sweetly and she wrapped her arm around the small girl. "You deserve the world."

"No, I don't. I was an awful person. I deserved everything I got."

"That's not true," Brittany shook her head. "You're an awesome person. Sure you can be harsh, but you are just a little closed off. It's okay. It doesn't make you an awful person."

Santana looked into the blonde's blue eyes, and for the first time she saw what Brittany was talking about. She saw the love and admiration that was in Brittany's eyes and she couldn't help but smile, "thanks Britt. You really are a genius," she hugged the girl. "You're my best friend and my girlfriend, I love you."

"I love you too," Brittany said.

"Wanna watch sweet valley high?"

"Sure."

Santana put in the DVD and the two cuddled on the bed.

They watched about half an episode before Brittany got bored, "hey San?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you release any albums or something with Duende? I mean you own the place but you don't have anything. No shows, movies, music videos, or albums."

"Well, I am not a client there. I don't schedule myself for show auditions. I only worry about people like you."

"Well I have one request for a job."

"And what would that be," Santana smiled.

"I want to be in your first music video, and I want to your with you when you become famous, which I know you will be because you're an amazing singer, and I know you write songs and stuff. You could do it. I know you can."

"Thanks B. I'll think about it. If we don't get a new client this month, we'll be down an artist since one left, and Blaine is already in, so maybe I'll fill that spot."

"Okay," Brittany smiled. "But either way, you're going to be famous, and I'm going to be there with you."

"Britt, that's sweet, but I don't think that's possible. I think you're going to be the one touring with Beyoncé and P!nk and I'll be there by your side to watch you on stage."

"Maybe," Brittany shrugged. "Or maybe we'd both go on your with P!nk or Beyoncé."

"Maybe."

"Either way," Brittany moved up. "Promise me when you are rich and famous that you and I will still be there for each other."

"I promise to never stop loving you, Brittany."

"Pinky promise?"

Santana linked pinkies with the blonde, "pinky promise."

"I love you," Brittany smiled.

"I love you too," Santana leaned in and kissed the blonde. They watched more of sweet valley high until both girls fell asleep.

Quinn opened the door to say goodnight to Santana and called Mercedes to see the sight of their best friend asleep on her girlfriends chest.

"They look so cute," Mercedes said.

"They do."

Mercedes couldn't help but take a picture with her phone, "I'm so putting this on Facebook."

She went to her computer and pulled up the picture of the two girls cuddling. Santana's head was on Brittany's chest and her right arm was around the blonde's waist, and Brittany had both of her arms around the brunette's lower back while her head rested softly on the smaller girl's.

_**Gettin their cuddle on - with Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce**_

"I'm so doing that too," Quinn said, and she did.

"Santana is gonna hate us."

"Oh well, it's worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's it. It's short but I'll make the next chapter longer. Maybe Santana will work on getting Brittany on tour with someone! Who should it be? Comment suggestions! R & R thanks for reading (:**


	16. The Showcase

**A/N: Sorry about all of the notifications hahaha, one new format yay! two i fixed some typos. sooo idk what I'm gonna do in this chapter...maybe the showcase and Brittany will start choreographing that commercial. Idk I'm just gonna wing it.**

**Enjoy! Thanks for r&r (: we no own glee :P**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>

Santana woke up when Brittany woke up to answer her phone which was buzzing on the side table.

"Hello?"

"Brittany! You and Santana are so adorable," Rachel said. "I love it, but you should have let me know you planned on sleeping at Santana's."

"Um, thanks Rach," Brittany replied. "Why are we so cute?"

"Oh have you not seen Facebook?"

"No. I hate social media. The only reason I have Facebook is to post videos on it."

"Oh well you may want to check Facebook. I gotta go, I'll see you later Britt!"

"Bye Rachel," Brittany ended the call and went on Facebook.

"What was that about," Santana asked.

"Nothing, just I guess some picture of us."

"What?"

"Yeah," Brittany said.

Santana went to check, and when she saw the photo she couldn't help but smile, "we do look adorable, but I'm going to kill them for posting that!"

"No violence babe," the blonde said. "And why can't they post it?"

"Because it's creepy! I love the picture but they could've asked us first."

"True, but at least it's an innocent picture."

"I guess so," the brunette got up to change.

"What are you changing for?"

"I'm gonna head into the studio and look for some more clients."

"Okay," Brittany nodded. "Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd go to the showcase tonight? I got you a ticket, and I'd love it if you came."

"Brittany," Santana walked over to the taller girl and held her hands. "I'd love to go to the showcase. I wouldn't miss it."

"Okay," the blonde smiled. "So I guess I'm going to go with you to practice."

"Alright, we can go to lunch afterwards."

"Sounds great!"

"Alright Pierce," the brunette laughed. "Get changed so we can leave!"

"Ay captain," the blonde saluted.

Santana laughed and waited for her girlfriend to change. After Brittany was done they walked to the studio together. Santana dropped Brittany off at the girl's office and then went upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV:<em>

"Hey Kitty," I said.

"Hi Santana."

"Kitty did we get any new clients?"

"No," she looked at me with a frown.

"Damn. Well I'll just have to look for some more," I smiled and walked into my office.

I was on YouTube looking at performances by a few no named bands when I decided to give up. Those artists were good, but not Duende studious good.

_Time to go get Britt_.

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>

Santana walked out of her office and down to the dance studio to go get her girlfriend.

Brittany was dancing when Santana walked in. Santana didn't want to interrupt so she sat in the corner and watched.

She's so passionate about dance, Santana thought.

When the song was over Santana couldn't help herself, she got up and began to clap, "that was amazing Britt."

"Thanks," the dancer replied. "You done?"

"Yeah I couldn't find any more clients."

"Bummer."

"Yeah you ready to go?"

"Yeah," the blonde smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

The two walked out of the studio and down to the diner.

"So," Santana said. "Are you nervous for tonight?"

"Not really," Brittany shook her head. "I'm just going to do what I love to do."

"Great."

When they got to the diner they were seated and the two talked until the waiter came to take their orders.

"I'll have a milkshake and fries," the blonde said.

"And I'll have a burger."

After ordering Brittany and Santana talked about their day.

"I still can't believe you haven't found a client yet!"

"I know," Santana said. "It's not that no one is there it's just that no one is really good enough for Duende."

"Well, I think that you should fill that last spot."

"Maybe," the brunette said. "I still have a day to find someone."

"Okay," the blonde said.

When the waiter came back with the food, the girls ate, and then they went back to Santana's apartment.

"Thanks for paying Santana," Brittany said. "You didn't have to do that."

"It was my treat Britt."

"Well thanks."

"So I have to go get a dress for tonight, and you should go get ready since the showcase starts in a few hours," Santana said.

"Thanks, I have to go to," Brittany gave Santana a kiss. "See you soon!"

"Bye B," the Latina smiled.

As soon as Brittany left Santana went shopping for a dress. She walked around until she found a small store.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Hey I'm just looking for a dress, something nice, but not too nice."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm going to watch my girlfriend perform at we first showcase, and I'm also introducing acts."

"Well, let me see what we have."

"Thanks," Santana smiled.

The smaller girl came back soon with a few dresses, "I found a few that may work."

"Thanks," Santana read the name tag. "Dani."

"No problem," the girl smiled. "You look oddly familiar, what's your name?"

"Santana Lopez."

"Oh my gosh, you're Santana Lopez of Duende studios!"

"That's me," the brunette smiled.

"Well it's an honor to meet you! Here are your dresses, the dressing rooms are in the back, just tell if you need something."

"Thanks," Santana said as she walked back to the dressing room.

She tried on two of the dresses, they were nice but not my style, Santana thought. She got to the third dress and tried it on. It was a simple black dress that was form fitting and cut off halfway down her thigh and had see through material around her upper abdomen.

_Not bad,_ Santana thought, _I'll get this one._

As soon as Santana changed back into her clothes, she went to the front counter, "I think I'm going to get this one."

"Awesome," Dani said.

"Yeah it looked the best, so I'm gonna get it."

"Well, you'll look awesome tonight."

"Thanks," Santana said.

After the Latina paid she thanked the other girl once again and then went to go look for a video camera.

Santana wanted to be able to have someone record the entire showcase, so that she can make a YouTube channel for people to be able to see their new clients.

"Hi," she said to a man in a wheel chair.

"Hey," he smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm looking for a video camera so I can record a showcase thing tonight."

"Alright," the man said as he wheeled over to a set of video cameras. "I'm assuming you want hi-def display, I recommend this camera it's pretty good I use it for making short films."

"Thanks," the brunette smiled. "How much?"

"Nine hundred."

"Okay, I'll take it."

"Alright, I'll ring you up."

After Santana paid for the camera she was about to leave when the man stopped her, "excuse me miss?"

"Yeah?"

"What showcase are you going to?"

"I'm going to my girlfriend's. She's a dancer at Duende, the studio I own, and I'm the host, and she's a performer, so I wanted to record it and put it on a YouTube page for the studio."

"That's awesome! Wait. Are you the Santana Lopez?"

"Yes," Santana smiled.

"Oh my gosh, hi! I'm Artie."

"Well hey Artie. I'd love to stay as chat but I have to go. If you sing or are good with technology maybe you can drop this sucky job and apply at Duende."

"Sure thing."

"Well thanks for everything," the Latina smiled.

"Bye," he waved.

Santana walked out of the store and decided to go by the store for some food. When she finished getting food, she went home to get ready.

It took Santana an hour and a half to get ready. She decided to have light make up and curl her hair into loose waves.

When she finished she had 30 minutes before she needed to be at the concert hall, so she went to go buy flowers for Brittany.

After Santana bought the flowers she walked to the concert hall and walked inside. She saw Brittany warming up on stage and she went to talk to one of the backstage guys.

"Hey Finn, I didn't know you were working here."

"Yeah," he said. "I need some extra cash."

"Wanna make two hundred bucks too?"

"Sure, what do I need to do?"

Santana pulled the camera out of her purse, "take this, set it up and record the whole showcase for me, we have several other cameras already doing that but I want one looking from the second or third row. If anyone asks say Santana told you to."

"Okay, thanks satan."

"Whatever, just don't mess up Frankenteen," Santana smiled. "Meet me at the end of the show."

"Okay, see ya later Santana."

After talking to Finn, Santana went to go put the flowers in Brittany's dressing room. When she stepped into the room she wrote a note and then quickly walked out to find the girl.

"Hey B!"

"San! What's up?"

"Not much," the brunette said. "Couldn't find a client so I guess I'm going to be filling in."

"Oh nice."

Suddenly Santana was called by the production man, "Santana we have a problem."

"Well you can tell me in front of Brittany it's okay."

"One of the singers got sick," the man said.

"Will are you serious?"

"I'm sorry!"

"She was supposed to sing three songs, who's gonna take her place?"

After hearing this, Brittany quickly got an idea, "you are."

"What," the two turned to look at Brittany.

"You can fill in for her," Brittany shrugged. "You're dressed nicely anyways and you can sing. I don't see a problem."

"She's right," Will said.

"But I'm the one introducing people, I can't introduce myself."

"Well, I'll introduce you."

"How?"

"Easy," Brittany smiled. "We move the performances around. You introduce me dancing and after I'm done I'll introduce you."

"C'mon Santana," Will said. "This could work."

Santana looked between the two, "fine. I'll do it."

"Yay," Brittany jumped up and down.

"Awesome," the curly haired man sighed.

After telling the crew about the changes the show was about to start. Santana looked out to see a full crowd.

"Fuck," Brittany said. "That's a lot of people."

"Don't worry Britt, you'll be great."

"Miss Lopez," the director said. "You're on for the intro in 30 seconds."

"Thanks Brad."

Brittany giggled, "miss Lopez."

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes as she went to walk on stage.

The crowd clapped and Santana waved as she walked to center stage. "Hi!" She laughed as the crowd cheered louder. "Welcome to The Duende Studios Showcase. You're in for a treat tonight. We have a ton of new artists just waiting for you all to see them. So without further ado let's begin with my friend Blaine."

Santana waited for Blaine to finish his set before walking on to introduce the next performer.

Brittany was waiting anxiously to be called, Santana had introduced everyone like she knew them as best friends. She was not only nervous about performing but introducing her girlfriend and her girlfriend introducing her.

It was finally time for Brittany's performance, Santana went up on stage again and began speak.

"Wow weren't they amazing?"

The crowd went crazy and finally settled down so that Santana could talk again.

"Alright," she said. "This next performer will blow you away. When I first saw her dance I was like, damn. She's not only an amazing dancer but an amazing teacher. She taught those kids that just performed, so everyone give it up for my best friend and my awesome girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany smiled as she heard Santana introduce her, and she walked onto the stage. She stood in her spot and waited for the music to play.

The crowd was in awe watching the blonde and Santana couldn't help but smile and clap as she watched the girl do what she loves. When the blonde finished her performance Santana clapped and cheered along with the crowd.

Brittany bowed to the crowd and smiled. Then she grabbed the microphone to talk, "wow! Thanks so much," she laughed. "This is the biggest crowd I've ever been in front of. Anyways, thank you so much. Did you all enjoy it," Brittany asks as she held out the microphone to hear the crowd's response.

The crowd roared in reply and Brittany giggled. "Well you're in for a special treat. Our next performer is amazing. She's the reason we are all here. Not only is she an expert at finding performers, she herself is a spectacular performing. So I introduce, well re-introduce to you, my awesome girlfriend and the amazing Santana Lopez."

Santana walked on stage and took the microphone from the stand. She waited for the crowd to settle down. The music began to play, and she began to sing.

_**In my left hand there is the familiar. In my right hand there's the great unknown. I can see the madly different grass there, but I'm drawn to wilder nights at home.**_

_**Don't listen to your friends see the despair behind their eyes. Don't listen to your friends they only care once in a while.**_

_**I can feel the draw, I can feel it pulling me back. It's pulling me back. It's pulling me. I can feel the draw. I can feel it pulling me back. It's pulling me back. It's pulling me.**_

_**Are you drifting way beyond what's normal? 'Cause 'round your mind rings the words that they would say? When you go home everything looks different, and you're scared of being left behind.**_

_**Just listen to your friends. Trust that their fair look in their eyes. Just listen to your friends. They only care and hope you're alright.**_

_**I can feel the draw. I can feel it pulling me back. It's pulling me back. It's pulling me. I can feel the draw. I can feel it pulling me back. It's pulling me back. It's pulling me.**_

The music for the song ended and Santana took a sip of water before going on to sing two more songs. When she finished her set she bowed and walked off the stage.

As soon as the cheering died down Santana walked back out there, "well that's it for tonight."

She was sent a bunch of "boos" and "we want more."

Santana smiled, "well maybe I can grab a few performers to see if they'll do one final number."

Santana walked back to a shocked group of performers who couldn't believe Santana was giving an encore.

"So who's up for the job," Santana asked the group.

"I'll do it," Brittany said.

"Me too," Blaine spoke up."

"Is that it," Santana looked around to see that no one else wanted to perform. "Well let's go guys."

The trio walked out on stage and the crowd cheered.

"So these misfits agreed to perform with me," Santana smiled. "Hit it guys!"

The band began to play and the three danced on stage.

_**Woah oh oh**_, Blaine sang. _**I feel a hunger, it's a hunger. That tries to keep a man awake at night. Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder when I can feel you whet my appetite. With all the power you're releasing it isn't safe to walk the city streets alone. Anticipation is running through me let's find the keys and turn this engine on.**_

_**I can feel you breathe,**_ Santana sang looking at Brittany.

_**I can feel your heart beat faster**_

_**Faster**_, Brittany sang after the brunette.

_**Take me home tonight, they sang. I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light. Take me home tonight, listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang. Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh.**_

Santana began to sing again, _**I get frightened in all this darkness. **_

_**I get nightmares,**_ Brittany harmonized with the girl as they continued to dance. _**I hate to sleep alone. I need some company a guardian angel. To keep me warm when the cold winds blow.**_

_**I can feel you breathe,**_Blaine sang. _**I can feel your heart beat faster**_.

_**Take me home tonight,**_the group sang.

Brittany and Santana danced together as Blaine danced happily alone.

_**I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light. Take me home tonight. Listen, honey , just like Ronnie sang. Be my little baby. Be my little baby, uh-huh**__._

_**Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh**_, they sang as they held hands and bowed to the crowd.

"Well," Santana said over the microphone. "That's it for the showcase. I hope you all enjoyed the performances. Have a good night and thank you all for coming. On behalf of Duende Studios and these amazing performers, goodnight."

The three bowed again and walked off stage.

"That was amazing Santana! So much fun," Brittany said.

"Well it was all thanks to you guys."

"Well thanks for coming tonight," the blonde smiled.

"I would've been here either way, and I'd love to stay in chat but I have to handle some business really quick," Santana said. "Meet me at the diner in thirty?"

"Of course," Brittany jumped up and down. "I'll wait for you right outside."

"Okay, see you there babe."

"Bye," Brittany waved.

Santana waved back and quickly went to find Finn, which wasn't hard since he was so tall, "hey Finn got the footage?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "It's all here."

"Awesome thanks," Santana took the camera and went up to the main box to get the rest of the tapes from the producer of the showcase.

"Hey Brad can I get the tapes of the showcase?"

"Of course," the older man said. He quickly downloaded the footage to a cd and handed it to the Latina.

"Thanks," Santana smiled as she walked out.

She made her way back to the store that she bought the video camera from and was relieved to see that Artie was still there.

"Hey Artie," Santana said as she opened the door. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Well you seem to like films and making them, could you take this footage and make a film of the showcase for me?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Anything."

"Awesome, when can I come by to get it?"

"Well," Artie said as he went to load the footage. "You have a lot here that's how really well, so I only have to do a little bit of editing. I can have it done by 11 tonight if that's not too late for you."

"That's perfect," Santana smiled. "How much for the work?"

"Oh it's free."

"C'mon Artie, I know it's not free just tell me a price."

"Fine, it's usually around two hundred because it tends to take awhile, but yours is going to be easy, so I'll say around one hundred."

"Alright," Santana said as she handed Artie the money. "Thanks, I'll be back later."

"See ya," he said as she walked out.

Santana quickly made her way to the diner where she found Brittany waiting for her holding the flowers from earlier, "hey how long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long, two minutes maybe," the blonde smiled. "Thanks for the flowers by the way."

"You're welcome! Let's go eat."

They walked in and order the usual milkshake fries and burger which they ended up sharing.

"I had so much fun performing tonight."

"I'm glad, B."

"Seriously," Brittany said holding Santana's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure Brittany."

"I love you," the blonde smiled.

"I love you too," Santana said as she leaned in to kiss the girl.

"So what now?"

"Why don't we go back to my place?"

"Sure."

"Awesome," Santana looked at her watch and saw that it was five minutes past eleven. "Can we stop somewhere first?"

"Of course."

"Cool, let's go."

The two walked down to Artie's shop.

When they walked in Artie greeted them, "hey girls!"

"Hey Artie," Santana waved.

"Who's this," Brittany asked.

"Oh this is Artie, he is helping me with something for work."

Catching on, Artie played along with Santana's act, "that's right. I was trying to help her with some sound stuff for one of the artists."

"Yeah he's the best."

"Awesome," the blonde smiled.

"Well," Artie continued. "I edited it and it's perfect. Should be great for uploading to YouTube or iTunes or whatever."

"Thanks Artie I owe you one," Santana said. "Let's go babe. Bye Artie."

"Alright that was fast," Brittany looped her arm around Santana's and they walked out the store.

They walked back to Santana's apartment and when they got there, they decided to watch a movie since Quinn and Mercedes were asleep.

Halfway through the movie Brittany fell asleep, so Santana grabbed the laptop next to her and uploaded the video to the Duende studios YouTube page. Since Brittany was asleep she posted the entire video and decided to break the video up to different segments according to the performer.

Santana decided to make a playlist for each of their clients, and put their performances in them. Brittany, herself, and Blaine had four videos because of the encore while everyone else had three.

As soon as Santana finished she updated the Facebook, tumblr, twitter and Instagram pages for Duende to notify followers of the new YouTube channel and playlists.

When Santana was done with all of the social media she looked to see Brittany sound asleep cuddling her waist. Santana didn't want to wake the girl, so she fell asleep on the couch.

When she woke up the next morning she checked the sites again and was surprised at the amount of new followers and likes and what not were on the pages.

She looked at YouTube last and was pleased to see that they gained tons of subscribers. Santana was shocked to see that the full performance of the showcase had over two hundred thousand likes. She quickly checked Brittany's and hers and a couldn't stop smiling when she saw their videos had half a million views and over three hundred thousand likes.

The Latina sat and read through the comments,

_**OMG the blonde and the brunette dancing together, I need more!**_

_**I totally ship the dancer and singer, so happy they're together!**_

_**BRITTANA = my new OTP! I love you guys!**_

"Holy shit," Santana muttered to herself.

Santana's scrolling through comments was stopped when she heard her phone going off.

"Hello?"

"Hi," a female voice said on the other end. "Is this Santana Lopez of Duende Studios?"

"Yes, and who is this?"

"It's P!nk," the girl said.

"No way, really?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get my number?"

"I went online and found your cell number."

"Alright, well how can I help you," Santana asked trying to hide how excited she was to get a call from P!nk.

"Well, I wanted to know if you and that blonde beauty of yours would like to join me on tour."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I saw the YouTube videos, you two are amazing, and we need back up dancers and an opening performer."

"Thank you so much for this offer! Can I call you back? Brittany is still asleep."

"Of course, just send me a text, I called you on my cell for a reason."

"Thank you so much, and what kind of tour?"

"It's a worldwide tour, it'll be about 3 months in the US and 6 months traveling to other countries. So what do you say?"

"I'm pretty sure we are saying yes, but let me get a verification from brittany before fully committing. I'll send you a verification text."

"Awesome! Thanks Santana," the girl said.

"No problem, I'll get back as soon as possible," Santana replied.

"I'm looking forward to our next chat, bye!"

"Bye."

Santana sat there for a minute and pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. After a few pinches she finally decided to wake up her girlfriend.

"Brittany wake up,"

Santana poke the sleeping girl.

"Hu-wh-huh?"

"Brittany guess what!"

"Santana it's like nine let me sleep 'til ten then I'll guess."

"I'm serious wake up B!"

"Fine," the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning beautiful!"

"Hey gorgeous," the blonde smiled. "So why did I have to wake up?"

"Because I just got a call."

"What for?"

"P!nk wants us to go with her on her worldwide tour and perform!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god that's so awesome," Brittany screamed as she hugged Santana.

"Britt, we're going on tour together!"

"I know this is exciting!"

"So I can officially tell her we say yes?"

"Duh," Brittany said as she nudged the brunette in the shoulder.

"Alright," Santana pulled out her phone and sent out a text message.

_**To P!nk: she said yes, we'd both be glad to join you!**_

_**From P!nk: welcome to the Funhouse Tour!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG P!NK! Haha what did you all think? R&R (: what would you like to see next chapter? **

**Songs: **

**The Draw by Bastille **

**Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money**


	17. Belong With Me

**A/N: so we met Artie, Dani (yes there's two in this story haha) and Will and Brad! Fun. Also they're going on your with p!nk that'll be fun. So we'll figure out some more about this tour and stuff thanks for reading! We no own glee :P**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>

After Santana texted p!nk Brittany and Santana went out to breakfast.

"I can't believe it we're going in tour," Brittany said.

"I know! It'll be so fun. You and me performing."

"Wait but what about the commercial that I haven't done yet?"

"I'll get someone else to choreograph it," the brunette shrugged.

"But San, it's a commitment."

"Britt, this is a big deal. This could be your big break! You can't pass this opportunity up."

"Fine," the blonde said. "When do we leave?"

"We are meeting the tour group in LA in a week."

"LA?"

"Yeah," Santana explained. "We will fly to meet them in LA. The tour kicks off in LA a week later at some radio concert thing, then we'll go from there."

"We have one week to rehearse?"

"Yeah, well you will be a background dancer for the whole show, I'm opening for her, and dancing in the back for a few performances I guess."

"Well, as long as we get to be on the same tour bus," Brittany joked.

"Of course," the smaller girl laughed. "They wouldn't try to separate us. If they did I'd go all Lima heights adjacent on their asses."

"This is gonna be so fun!"

"You bet it will."

"I love you," Brittany said to the girl next to her.

"I love you too Britt, always. You're my best friend."

Brittany smiled, "do you want to go on a date tonight?"

"Sure," the brunette nodded. "I'd love to."

"Awesome."

Brittany went home after eating breakfast, so she could plan their date.

_I want this to be perfect_, the dancer thought. _Tonight's the night. I want to show her how much she means to me.__  
><em>  
>She called in a reservation at a fancy restaurant and planned to go to the diner and park just like on their first date.<p>

"Kurt," Brittany said. "I need your help."

"Sure Britt!"

"What should I do for this date?"

"Why are you worrying? You've been on plenty."

"I need to show her how much she means to me before we leave."

"What? Leave where?"

"Oh we're going on your for a few months."

"With?"

"P!nk."

"That's awesome! But why a huge special date?"

"I love her. I want her to know just how much. I want to show her, not just tell her."

"Wow, you're really serious about this relationship."

"Yea," the blonde nodded. "I was watching her sing and I knew I love her, but after we did an encore thing and when we were dancing together I actually saw a future with her, like marrying her and having kids, and a few pets."

Kurt smiled and reached for Brittany's hand, "I'm so happy for you Britt."

"She's the one Kurt. I know it. I knew the day we met she was someone special. She's my soulmate."

"Then tell her that."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I've seen you two," Kurt says. "You two look at each other with so much love and admiration. There's no way she doesn't feel the same way about you."

"Well what do I do? I can't propose, we've only been together for like three weeks."

"Just go with the flow. Tell her how you feel, things will fit into place."

"Thanks Kurt," Brittany hugged her roommate. "You're the best."

"Anything for you B. When are you gonna tell Rachel about going on tour?"

"She probably already knows, I'll tell her tomorrow. I have to plan this date."

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV:<em>

After talking with Kurt I decided that I'd just take Santana out or dinner and then take her to Central Park and we can walk around and talk.

Santana texted me earlier asking what to wear so I decided to call her.

"Hey Santana," I said.

"Hey Britt!"

"So you asked what you should wear right?"

"Yep."

"Ummm wear a dress, but not too fancy."

"Alrighty!"

"Yeah! Oh and I'm paying," I told her.

"Ugh," I smiled when I heard her groan. "Fine..."

"Yay! So how has your day been?"

"Good I guess, I miss you though."

"Aww I miss you too babe."

"So what are we gonna do on our date?"

"It's a surprise," I tease her.

"C'mon not even a hint?"

"Nope. Gotta go San! I'll see you tonight!"

"Okay love you B, can't wait for tonight."

"Love you too, see you later!"

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>_  
><em>  
>Brittany spent the rest of the day getting ready for the date while Santana worked and then went home to change.<p>

Santana put on a simple red dress and curled her hair. She added a gold necklace and red lipstick and then went to sit with Quinn while she waited or Brittany.

Brittany wore a tight black dress and put her hair up, she decided to wear pale lip gloss and then decided to wear her safety pin necklace. When she finished getting dressed she said goodbye to her roommates and went to go pick up Santana.

When Brittany finally got to Santana's place, she stood outside of the apartment door for a minute.

_Relax Brittany, it's just a date. You're only going to tell her how you feel.__  
><em>  
>Brittany knocked on the door and her jaw dropped when Santana answered the door, "Woah."<p>

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks," the Latina blushed. "You look just as pretty as I do."

"No, you're the prettiest by far."

Santana laughed at Brittany and waved to get the girl's attention, "Britt, you still there?"

"What? Yeah oh yeah. You ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Alright," Brittany smiled. "Let's go."

The two walked out of the building hand in hand and got into Brittany's car.

"So where are we going?"

"Eleven Madison Park."

"Woah," Santana said shocked. "Are you sure? That's a mega expensive place."

"Yes, today is a special night. And I want to treat you."

"Well thanks Britt, but you didn't have to do that, I would've been fine with movies and a burger."

"Well like I said before," Brittany replied with a smile. "I want tonight to be special."

"Britt, it'll always be special as long as it's me and you."

"That's so cheesy, San."

"Whatever, you know it's true," Santana laughed.

"Yeah, it is."

When the two got to the restaurant, Brittany quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side of the car to open the door for Santana.

Santana laughed at the girl's actions, "why thank you kind sir."

"My pleasure," the blonde smiled.

They walked in hand in hand with the biggest smiles on their face.

"Wow this place is so nice!"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to Eleven Madison Park," the host said with a smile. "What's the name of your party?"

"Oh uh, two for Pierce."

"Ah yes, right this way."

The two followed the man to the back of the restaurant near the piano player. When they reached their table they quickly say down, "your waiter will be Dave, I hope you enjoy your night."

"Thanks," the two girls said.

"Wow this place is awesome!"

"I know," Brittany replied. "So what are you gonna get," she asked as she opened up the menu.

"I don't know, maybe some pasta."

"Okay, I'll probably get the chicken with a side salad. Do you want dessert or an appetizer?"

"No I think I have a better plan for dessert," the brunette winked.

Trying to hide her blushing, Brittany laughed and looked down at the menu.

"Hello ladies, my name is Dave and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks or appetizers?"

"Umm I'll have a glass of wine," Santana said.

"White or red?"

"Red."

"And for you ma'am?"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright, and are you two ready to order or shall I come back in a few minutes?"

"I think we're ready," Santana said.

"Okay," Dave smiled.

"I'll have the Gnocchi with sage and butter sauce please."

"And I'll have the chicken marsala with a side salad."

"Great," the waiter said as he took the menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks, and I'll bring your food up when it's ready."

"Thanks Dave," Brittany replied.

The two were soon served their drinks and food. When they finished eating Brittany paid the bill and left the tip and the two walked out to the car.

"Wow that was fantastic Britt."

"Well it's not over yet, San!"

"There's more?"

Brittany smiled and nodded her head, "yes we haven't had dessert yet."

"Seriously? Can't we just you know," Santana shrugged. "Get dessert at home?"

"You'll get two desserts," Brittany said. "Now get in the car Lopez."

"Okay okay I'm getting in the car."

Brittany drove until they reached her apartment, and she parked the car and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"So we are having dessert," the Latina smirked.

"Yes, but not that kind of dessert," the blonde said as she took Santana's hand and walked across the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Central Park."

"Why?"

"That's where we are having dessert."

"Okay," Santana said confused.

"Just go with it."

"Alright."

They walked a few blocks and arrived at the park. Brittany smiled when she saw the set up Kurt made.

_Blanket_, Brittany thought. _Check. Basket, check. Lantern, check._

"Here we are," Brittany smiled.

"Wow, it's so beautiful. But how did you do this?"

"I never tell my secrets."

"Well," Santana smiled. "Thank you, this is awesome. What's the occasion?"

"Well I wanted to go on a nice special date with you before we go on tour. Now sit down on the blanket with me so we can have dessert."

Santana sat down and leaned into Brittany, who wrapped her arm around the girl in response.

"So what's for dessert?"

"Ice cream and berries."

"My favorite."

"Yep," the blonde smiled.

The two sat and ate dessert. Brittany fed Santana who then fed Brittany. Then the blonde decided to smear ice cream on smaller girl's nose who did the same back. After a small ice cream fight they finished dessert and laid down on the blanket.

"This was a perfect date," Santana said as she snuggled into Brittany, setting her head on the girl's chest.

"Yeah," Brittany said as she hugged the girl.

"I love you."

"I love you too," the dancer replied. "And I have to say something, Santana."

"Everything okay," the Latina sat up.

"Everything is awesome," Brittany sat up and held the girl's hand. "More than awesome. Everything is perfect. Santana, I have to tell you this and I don't want you to be weirded out, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. I knew from the moment I met you that you were someone special to me. I feel these little tingles and sparks whenever we touch or kiss. And last night at the concert when I was watching you sing I was amazed," Brittany paused and looked into Santana's eyes. "I saw a future with you where we are both famous and living happily ever after. Then during the encore, I saw us together, married and with kids. I love you Santana. I want to be with to forever. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend and you're my soul mate. You hold if not all then at least half of my heart."

Santana sat in silence surprised at the confession Brittany had just made.

"Please say something. I know it's so soon, but I can't help how I feel."

"Brittany, I love you. I love you so much. You're so perfect. I'd be lying if I didn't think we were crazy for falling in love so soon, but I do believe we are meant to be together," Santana looked at their hands. "I feel it too you know? I feel sparks at every little touch and I can see that future clear as day," she laughed. "You hold my heart to, I love you, you're my true love."

Brittany smiled and leaned in to give the girl a kiss. It was slow, but passionate like they were using it to show how much they really meant what they said. Brittany put her hand on Santana's face and ran her thumb along the girl's cheek. Santana tilted her head to deepen the kiss, and Brittany ran her tongue slowly along Santana's bottom lip.

Santana opened her mouth to allow Brittany access to explore her mouth. The blonde's thumb pressed into Santana's cheek and she brought her other hand up to hold the girl's face as she moved her tongue around to explore. When their tongues touched it sent shivers down their spines.

Santana had one hand on the back of Brittany's neck as the other arm was holding the two girls up. Feeling the need to come up for air, Brittany pulled away.

"Woah."

"Yeah," Santana said.

"That was-,"

"I know."

"Want to go back to my place?"

"Sure," Santana smiled.

"Movies or?"

"No, ok movies."

"Then what do you want to do," Brittany asked even though she knew the answer.

"You already know."

"Sweet lady kisses?"

"No."

Brittany looked at the girl with a confused look.

"Brittany," Santana moved up so that she could whisper in the blonde's ear. "I want you to make love to me, and I want to make love to you."

Brittany gulped and nodded.

Santana smiled and kissed the girl again before standing up.

"Right, well let's go."

Brittany gathered their things and held the smaller girl's hand as they walked back to the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV<em>

Oh my gosh, relax Brittany it's just sex. No no no, it's not, it's making love. I've never made love to anyone. I know it's the same thing but it's so much more intimate. Relax, Brittany. You love her, she loves you. Everything will be fine.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV<em>

I can't believe I just asked her to make love to me. It's not that I don't love her but I've never done that. It's usually been just sex. I love her so much. Relax Santana, you're both in love, it'll be fine. Just breathe. No reason to be nervous. You've had sex before. This time it's just more intimate and more meaningful.

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

_She means something to me_, both girls thought_. I've got to show her how much she means to me. I need to how her how much I love her.__  
><em>  
>When the two girls got to the apartment Rachel and Kurt were at the door as if they were waiting for their arrival.<p>

"Woah," Brittany said as she opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hi."

"Why are you two so close to the door?"

"We were waiting for you. We wanted to know how your date went."

"It was awesome," Santana replied.

"Yeah, San is right. It was amazing."

"Well I'm very happy for you both! Now if you don't mind, Kurt and I are going to meet Quinn and Blaine at the diner."

"Oh, a double date?"

"Well Blaine and Kurt are on a date. Quinn and I are just hanging out with them."

"Oh yeah," Santana said sarcastically. "Sure you are."

"Quinn's not gay! And neither am I."

"Rach, you slept with a girl at schue's wedding," Kurt said.

"I was drunk!"

"Well," Santana interrupted. "I happen to know Quinn has a thing for brunettes, so if you're interested, I'm sure she'll go out with you. And if not, I may have the perfect match for you hobbit."

"Well thank you Santana."

Santana smiled and nodded and Brittany giggled at the girl's antics.

"Well," Kurt said. "We better go. You two have fun."

"Yes but stay out of our rooms! And if you do any funny business, we won't be home til late so please finish up by then."

"Yeah yeah, no sex in your rooms and be under the covers when you get home," Brittany rolled her eyes. "Thanks guys I'll see you later, have fun."

"Well we won't have as much fun as you," Kurt winked.

Brittany laughed trying to hide her embarrassment, and she then pushed her friends out the door.

When Kurt and Rachel were gone, Santana and Brittany stood there in a comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes.

"So..."

"Wanna drink, San?"

"No thanks," Santana shook her head.

"Wanna get our cuddle on?"

"You read my mind B."

The blonde smiled and walked over to the girl, "shall we," she said as she held out her hand.

"We shall."

The two girls went to Brittany's room and laid down in the bed together. Santana was in the taller girl's arms and they sat in comfortable silence.

"So, I had a really nice time tonight Britt."

"Well I'm glad! This is like one of the last times for us to have a nice date before the tour."

"It is isn't it?"

"Yeah," the blonde said.

"It'll be fun though," Santana assured the girl. "And we will still have time to hang out and cuddle."

"Good because I want to be able to do this," Brittany gently grabbed the girl's face and pulled her into a kiss.

Santana leaned into the kiss and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Their kiss started off sweet and quickly became more passionate. Soon Santana was laying on her back as Brittany shifted her weight on top of the smaller girl.

When their lips disconnected Santana grunted but her un-approval was silenced once the blonde reconnected their lips. They continued their game of tonsil hockey until they both needed to come up for air.

"God Britt, you make me feels so good."

The dancer moaned, "Santana I don't want to have sex, I want to make love to you and show you how much I love you."

"I love you Brittany, more than anything," Santana cupped the girl's face and smiled as she connected their lips once more.

Brittany moved so that she was straddling the brunette and she played with the girl's shirt before lifting it up over the smaller girl's head. They continued to kiss and she's clothes until both were naked.

The blonde started to trail kisses down the Latina's neck and collar bone. She kissed down the girl's body and finally stopped a the girl's breasts. Brittany gently squeezed Santana's breasts causing the girl to moan. In return the blonde began to play with Santana's right nipple until it became hard, and then moved on to the left. Once they were hard, she took one into her mouth and began to gently suck and bite on the girl's nipples.

After playing with the girl's boobs, Brittany placed a quick kiss to Santana's lips and then proceeded to kiss down her body until she reached the girl's throbbing sex.

Brittany was in awe at the sight of how wet her girlfriend was. She inhaled deeply and looked up to the small girl, "Santana you smell so good."

Not letting the brunette reply, Brittany took her tongue and licked through the girl's folds.

"Fuck," Santana replied as she bucked her hips up towards the girl's face.

Brittany then placed one hand on each of Santana's legs to hold her down and began to lap up all of the juices that came out of the girl. She continued her attack as she heard Santana's moans and whines to keep going.

Santana was close to being pushed off the edge and wasn't afraid to tell Brittany who in response took her clit and began to suck on it harder. The blonde then took her tongue and dipped it deep into the smaller girl's pussy.

Santana could feel herself shaking as she approached her climax, and Brittany felt Santana's walls clench around her tongue.

"Fuck Brittany!"

The blonde then inserted her fingers to let the girl ride out her orgasm. When they finished, Brittany crawled back up kissing every spot on the small girl's body and then placed a sweet kiss on Santana's lips.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brittany," Santana smiled. "Now time to return the favor."

Santana did the same as Brittany only deciding to tease the girl a little more. After Brittany reached her orgasm, Santana brought we down slowly and kissed the girl.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces, fully aware of how the other girl felt.

The next morning, Santana woke up to a smiling Brittany. They shared a quick kiss and decided to take off work and spend a day together. They decided to go to the park and then walk around the city.

The night quickly came, and they were sitting in a field looking at the stars. In the silence, each girl was thinking different variations of the same story.

Brittany thought of marriage, and how she was going to propose while Santana thought about their life together after marriage and as a family. Either way, both girls knew that no matter what, they would end up together.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV:<em>

I'll sing to her, I'll involve Quinn and Mercedes and all our friends. I'll send her on a scavenger hunt. I'll have the final destination be the bench where we share milkshakes on our first date. I'll serenade her and then ask her to marry me. We'll be together for eternity. We will always find each other.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV:<em>

We're gonna live in the city. We'll both be famous, but keep each other grounded. Her trying to avoid paparazzi and me oblivious to them as always. A power couple. Always there for each other. Always at each other's performances. And then settling down to have kids. Continue to do small projects until they get a little older. Taking them on your with us. Touring together worldwide, us as the main event with others opening for us. Us. No matter what. We'll always be together, we'll always find our way back to each other.

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>

After their day dreaming the two smiled at one another, both knowing that their thoughts were the same. They saw the love on each other's eyes and they saw their future, and they knew that they were both in agreement. They both had an understanding that they belonged together, and that they were soul mates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's it for this chapter! what would you like to see next? R&R and thanks for reading :)**


	18. Twitter

**A/N: so the last chapter was very good for brittana...idk what this will have..it'll review the week probably an then have Santana and Brittany getting ready to leave and then probably goodbyes to friends or something and start the tour! Yayyyy... Thanks for the reviews love you guys! Keep sending me stuff and send stuff you want to see I love your input (:**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>

It had been a week since they went star gazing. Santana and Brittany were now packing for their tour. They had spent each night together, they even annoyed their roommates. Now they were in Santana's room and Brittany helped the other girl pack since she had finished packing the night before.

"Hey San what are you packing?"

"Clothes, a lot of them. Make up. Oh and shoes."

Brittany laughed and placed some of the girl's shoes in another bag, "I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, and we're gonna be on your together."

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda, but I think it'll be a great first step for us," Santana smiled.

"Definitely."

After Santana finished packing they decided to go to the diner and then to the club.

"Hey Britt wanna invite our roomies for one last night out?"

"Duh! Let's go party."

Santana laughed, "okay I'll go ask Mercedes and Quinn."

"Cool, I'm gonna go home and ask Rachel and Kurt and I'll meet you at the diner in 30?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Awesome," Brittany smiled and went to hug the girl. "I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait," the brunette kissed the girl on the cheek. "Bye Britt. Love you."

"Love you too babe," the blonde waved as she walked out and headed home.

When Brittany got home she invited Kurt and Rachel to go out with her and Santana. They both agreed and got ready and then headed out to the diner.

Santana did the same with Quinn and Mercedes and decided to invite Blaine who brought along his best friend Sam. Once everyone was at the apartment, they went to go meet Brittany and the others at the diner.

When Santana and her friends reached the diner she could see the blonde sitting at the bar with her friends laughing. They all walked in and joined the other group.

"Hey San!"

"Hi Britt!"

"I got you a coke," Brittany held out the drink. "I figured we could wait until we get to the club to drink."

"Thanks," the small girl smiled.

"So who's the blonde guy?"

"Oh guys that's Sam. Say hi," Blaine answered.

As Blaine introduced everyone, Brittany and Santana were in their own little world.

"I'm so excited for this tour."

"I know Britt me too."

The two girls continued to talk to each other until Quinn interrupted, "hey love birds! Why don't you join your friends over here instead of eye fucking each other."

Santana groaned, "fine Quinneth, we're coming," she said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked over to the table they were sitting at.

"So are you two excited," Mercedes asked.

Before either could answer Rachel was already talking, "of course they're excited why wouldn't they be? I for one think they should be a little more experienced first bu-"

"We're happy for you two," Kurt said.

The two smiled and thanked their friends for their support.

"Wow that's so awesome," Sam said. "Blaine told me that you two were talented, but wow touring with p!nk, that's amazing!"

"Yeah well trouty, what can I say? We are the best," Santana smirked.

"I'm just happy that I get to experience this with Santana."

"Aren't you two worried that it might hurt your relationship though," Quinn asked. "I mean you two haven't lived together, and you'll be on a bus with each other plus you won't really get much time alone."

"I think we'll be fine," Brittany smiled. "I don't think something would ever break us apart."

"Yeah. I think we're good but thanks for your concern."

"Well," Blaine began to speak. "I think it's awesome you guys get to do this. It'll really help boost your popularity. I mean Santana is already famous because of the studio but she was famous because she was mysterious and no one really knew much about her personal life."

"And the fact that they'd never seen you perform or anything," Kurt added. "They just knew you as the manager and owner of the studio that is one of New York's best."

"Yeah! But I mean Brittany," Blaine motioned toward her. "This is like your chance to become noticed and stuff. And obviously it's a chance for Santana as well to make her musical talent known, but Britt this is your big break!"

"Yeah," the blonde blushed. "I'm kinda nervous tho, I haven't ever really performed in a big crowd. That crowd at the showcase was the biggest actually. And I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to be famous. I could barely handle Hawaii with the paparazzi."

Santana reached for Brittany's hand, "you're gonna be great. You have nothing to worry about. Remember p!nk asked for you, we didn't apply, she asked you to join. And the paparazzi thing is totally understandable. Quinn still is camera shy which is why we try to avoid hanging out in public."

"Yeah I'm actually surprised they haven't caught any pictures of you at the club though, I would've thought they'd be all over that place."

"Nah, that place is awesome but it's not popular with celebrities so paparazzi won't go there."

"Well what about here though," Rachel asked. "They don't ever see you here?"

"They probably do, but they probably think I'm just hungry. I don't know I'm pretty nice to them so they respect me and don't like stalk me."

"Well that's good," Kurt sighed.

"Yeah and I mean they don't ever notice me unless I'm on a red carpet or at the airport or after something big happens. Like the break up with Nikki went public pretty quickly which is why they were in Hawaii."

Brittany nodded, "yeah that makes sense."

"Don't worry B. You're not gonna be harassed. It'll be difficult to get used to and you might never get used to it, but I'll be by your side no matter what."

"Thanks San."

The group carried on small talk and ordered food. When they were all finished they headed to the club.

When they reached the club Santana stopped.

"What is it San?"

"There's paparazzi."

"What? But you said-"

"I know," Santana said. "I don't get it. Why here? Why tonight?"

The group stood across the street confused at what to do next.

"C'mon Santana let's just go, don't let them ruin our last night together until you get back."

"Fine but you guys go first. Brittany and I will go after you all get in."

"Why don't we take Britt with us," Sam suggested.

"Because they know me as the mysterious blonde that's dating the Santana Lopez."

"Oh."

"You guys go," Santana motioned. "We'll meet you inside. Find a booth order some drinks and wait for us."

"Okay," they all replied as they walked across the street.

Santana and Brittany stood there and watched the group walk in. The paparazzi were still outside and Santana was trying to figure out how they found out about the club.

"Santana maybe they just like thought they recognized someone."

"I don't know Brittany. C'mon," she grabbed the blonde's hand. "Let's get this over with."

They walked towards the club hand in hand. Everything was going well until some girl on the street recognized Santana.

"Oh my gosh! You're Santana Lopez! Like the Santana Lopez."

"Yeah," Santana smiled. "How'd you know that? Aren't you a little young to be following studio owners?"

"No! I saw your performance on YouTube on your studio's page and I thought you were amazing!"

"Thanks, so how'd you know I'd be here?"

"Oh I was on twitter and saw a post by someone saying you loved this place."

"Who," Brittany asked.

"Oh my gosh are you Brittany?"

"Yea," she replied slowly. "But who posted that? San and I don't even have twitter."

"Actually," Santana corrected. "I have one. But I don't use it."

"Wait so who posted it?"

"Some girl. I think her name was like Nikki or something," the small fan replied.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other aware of how this all happened.

"Well thanks for telling us sweetie."

Thanks to the little girl the paparazzi had noticed them and we're showing their names.

"Can I get your autographs?"

"Really," Santana asked as she tried to ignore the paparazzi.

"Yeah! I loved your performances. I watch them everyday. I even subscribed to your pages," the girl beamed.

Santana laughed, "well thank you, but I don't have a pen. Britt do you have one?"

Brittany was taken by surprise by the girl, and was confused by the whole situation. She was new to this and was trying to just remain calm with this little fan and the paparazzi.

"Um no I don't, sorry."

"That's okay, I have one," she reached out and pulled out a pen and a notebook.

"Well then," Santana smiled. "Who should I make this out to?"

"I'm Beth."

Santana wrote a note to her first official fan and signed it with a heart. She then handed it to Brittany who also wrote a short note and handed it back to the girl.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!"

"No problem kid."

"Can I get a picture too?"

"Sure," Santana smiled.

The girl pulled out her phone and faced the camera towards them. Brittany and Santana smiled at the camera, Santana have a thumbs up with one hand and set the other on her shoulder while Brittany set one hand on the unoccupied shoulder and made a peace sign with the others. When the girl took the photo they could hear clicks from the paparazzi's cameras.

"Thank you so much! This was awesome you two are so cute together too! Are you like best friends?"

"Yeah," Brittany and Santana replied.

"I want to have a friendship like you two!"

"Thanks, hey if you want feel free to follow me on twitter kid, it's private right now but I'll definitely give an exception to my number one fan."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much! That'd be awesome. I see your profile all the time, but I never followed because I figured you wouldn't let me."

"Well that's not me. I think I might make it more public now," Santana winked. "Well Beth it was nice to meet you. Remember follow me, that way you stay up to date with all the stuff going on."

"Thanks! I can't wait to see what else is in store for you two."

"Thanks," the pair replied.

"Bye," the small girl turned and walked back to her parents.

Santana and Brittany turned back towards the entrance to the club and smiled at each other. The paparazzi were trying to get their attention but they ignored them.

"Santana what do you think about Nikki's claim saying she'll win you back?"

"Santana what's next?"

"Santana can we finally get the name of your girlfriend?"

"Santana is this just an act to make Nikki jealous?"

"Santana did you just hire her for an act?"

Those last two questions made Santana stop. She looked at Brittany and frowned. She knew that Brittany knew that it wasn't an act but she didn't want Brittany to have second guesses. She wanted to tell them. But she didn't want to if Brittany wasn't ready.

Sensing Santana's indifference Brittany decided to kiss the girl on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "it's okay Santana. You can tell them. They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"No," Santana replied. "This isn't the right time, I am going to end that rumor though."

Brittany looked down to the girl with a confused look as Santana smirked back at her.

"Alright listen up. I'm only saying this once. No you can't have her name. Yes she's my girlfriend. But this is not some game to get Nikki back. I'm done with her. I don't know what Nikki told you and I don't care, but let's just say it didn't end well and we are never getting back together no matter how hard she tries."

When Santana finished she grabbed Brittany's hand and quickly walked into the club.

When they got inside they quickly found their friends and say down.

"Took you two long enough," Quinn said. "Did you two go slip in a quickie or something?"

"Shut up Quinn. We had a run in with the paparazzi, and a little girl."

"Care to explain?"

"A fan."

"Oh how exciting!"

"Yeah," Santana smiled. "Which reminds I me I have to get on twitter and add her."

Santana pulled out her phone and opened the app and quickly changed her settings to make her account open to the public. She then went to her notifications and saw that the girl, Beth, had posted the picture. She decided to follow her very first fan and delete all of her tweets and fixed her account.

With her new and improved account she posted her first tweet by quoting her first fan and adding how great it was to meet her.

After posting that she put her phone away and rejoined the conversation.

"Santana I didn't know you had a twitter! What is it," Rachel asked.

"It's just my name."

"No it's not," Mercedes replied. "Isn't it Snixxlopez?"

"Not anymore I changed it."

"Wait Santana how'd you get like a thousand followers?"

"What?"

"Look," Rachel showed her.

"Holy crap! How'd this happen?!"

"Well I mean you do have a YouTube channel," Brittany commented. "They can just search your name on google after watching your video or something?"

"Yeah but I didn't think they'd want to follow my personal account! I figured they'd follow the studio account."

"Well apparently people like you because your account has just reached like 5 thousand followers in about 5 minutes."

"Holy shit."

Brittany laughed, "search her name and see what pops up on the tags and stuff."

They were all sitting at the booth reading the comments and drinking.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel screamed. "Look at this one!"

"Santana and Brittany in take me home tonight #otp," Santana read out loud.

"I like the one above it," Brittany read the tweet. "That Beth girl is so lucky she met brittana!"

"Brittany I think they made us a couple name!"

"I love it," the blonde smiled.

After looking at all the recent tweets the group decided to go to the dance floor. After two hours of dancing and drinking they decided to go home. Brittany slept over at Santana's since her bags were already there. And Quinn and Mercedes invited Rachel and Kurt to stay the night since they all were gonna have to meet up anyways to say goodbye, so they said goodbye to Sam and Blaine and went back to Santana's where they all fell asleep.

Santana was the first to wake up with Brittany cuddled up around her. She didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty, but she had to pee. She tried to move but was pulled in closer by the tall blonde.

"Mmmm no San don't leave me," Brittany groaned.

"Sorry B but I have to pee and we need to be up anyways."

"Fi mo min," Brittany said lazily.

"Fine, you sleep I'll wake the others and then wake you up again."

Santana went out to the living room and poured some coffee, thankfully she had set it last night.

She decided to go into twitter before waking everyone up. She went through her notifications and saw all the comments to her.

_Santana I love you! Marry me?_

_Santanaaaa my friends and I love you so much!_

_ santanalopez do you have Instagram? You should!_

Santana laughed and decided to reply to a few. He respectfully declined the proposal, thanked the girl and her friends and commented that she'll look into making an Instagram.

When she was finished on twitter se decided she would actually make and Instagram and tumblr just for her and then tweeted about it and added her info to her bio on twitter.

She fixed all of her social media pages to be similar so that people would be able to find her on all of the sites. She contemplated making a single YouTube page for her instead of a playlist from Duende but decided against it.

After she made all of her pages she linked them with her twitter and decided to post something.

She snuck back into her room and took a picture of Brittany and commented under it

_Time to wake sleeping beauty, but how?_And then she posted it.

Within seconds her notifications were blowing up and she decided it'd be best to turn off her notifications for all of her social media apps. After doing all of this she finally decided to go wake up the others.

She walked by Quinn's room and quietly went into Mercedes's room. She smiled hen she saw Mercedes and Kurt cuddled up together and was glad they were close.

"Guys wake up," Santana screamed and then ran out as she heard Mercedes and Kurt freak out.

She then snuck into Quinn's room. She quietly closed the door and turned around. When she turned around she screamed at the sight of Rachel and Quinn under the covers together naked, due to the amount of clothes flung around the room Santana could tell those two had an interesting night.

"Oh my god!"

"Santana what the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Quinn what the hell are you two doing?"

The two looked at each other and screamed.

"Oh my god."

"Did we?"

"Yep," Quinn said.

"Do you remember any of it?"

"Nope."

"Were we drunk?"

"I guess."

"Eww," Santana interrupted. "Gross I'm getting out of here. Get dressed."

Santana walked out of the room and went to wake up Brittany.

"Britt wake up," she poked the girl.

"Noooo."

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Ten more minutes," Brittany groaned.

"Get up!"

"I don't want to."

"Quinn and Rachel had sex."

"What?!" Brittany sat up quickly and looked over to Santana.

"Yep. Get dressed, we have a long day."

Brittany quickly got dressed and went out to the living room to join the others.

"So Quinn," Santana said. "I guess I'm not the only one into the ladies huh?"

"Shut up Santana."

"What? I'm just saying, if you're gay then cool! I'm not judging. Berry's not the only girl you've slept with."

"I was drunk!"

"Whatever. Keep tellin yourself that Fabgay."

"So Brittany did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah! I had a blast. It was so great to have a night out before we leave."

"When's your flight," Kurt asked.

"Oh well Santana has a private jet so we can leave whenever."

"Yeah I was think we could leave at like 10? They're three hours behind and it's a 6 hour flight, so that way we still have time to like get to the hotel and stuff and rest before meeting up with the tour group tomorrow."

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah, so we have to go soon."

"Okay I'll grab my stuff and put it in your car."

"Actually put it in Quinn's. She's driving us to the airport and I think everyone is coming to say goodbye and her car is bigger."

"Okay."

The girls put their suitcases in the trunk and everyone piled into the car. It was a quick drive to the airport. Quinn parked the car and they all headed towards the gate.

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV:<em>

"So I guess this is bye for now huh?"

"Yeah Q," I said. "But don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"I know but you're my best friend. We've always been side by side."

"Hey you still have Mercedes! And besides I need someone to take over my position at Duende while I'm gone."

"I'm gonna miss you," Quinn said holding back tears. "This is the first time we're ever gonna be separated since high school."

"I know," I hugged her. "But her I'll call you everyday, I promise."

"I love you Satan."

"Love you too Q."

"Damn girls stop the waterworks!"

I laughed at the comment, "Mercedes you think you can handle this one?"

"Yeah I'll manage."

"Alright, take good care of my little Quinny," i said as I hugged her.

"I will don't you worry."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV: <em>

"Well this is it Britt!"

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you so much B."

"Aww Kurt," she hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you too! But I promise I'll call every day."

"Brittany," Rachel said. "Be careful out there!"

"Thanks Rachel, I'll be fine I have Santana."

"I'm glad you have her to be there with you," she smiled.

"C'mon, give me hug."

Rachel laughed and walked closer to give me a hug, "I'm gonna mis you."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you too."

"Call us."

"I promise I will. Now you too take care of each other."

"We will."

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV:<em>

Santana looked over to Brittany, "ready?"

"Yeah," the blonde smiled.

"Bye guys," they both said.

"Bye!"

"We'll call you when we land," Santana said.

"Take care guys," Brittany said.

With that they walked through the gate, turned to give one more wave, and onto the plane.

The flight went by fast and soon enough the girls were in LA.

When they got to the hotel they decided to call their friends.

After the phone call they decided to go out for lunch and go to the pool. They weren't tired at all since they slept on the plane and decided to waste time.

At the end of the day they were exhausted. They went up to their room and fell asleep on the bed together.

The next morning they got dressed and headed to rehearsals. When they walked in they were greeted by a huge hug from p!nk herself.

"Holy shit it's Brittany and Santana! Finally you made it."

"Hey! Thanks for letting us come on your with you."

"Oh no it's my pleasure you two are amazing performers, the world deserves to see what you can do!"

"Thanks," the girls replied.

"Alright well let's get started with rehearsals!"

They decided on the dance routines, Brittany was in every single routine and Santana was in every other performance. Santana would open for the concert and play for an hour or so and then p!nk would take the stage and they would perform. The encore would include all of the performers and they would play fucking perfect as their encore.

They rehearsed for the next week. And then had a meeting for all of the tour members. The meeting was about the kick off of the tour, it's was gonna be a block party and they would have an autograph session after. After being given information on where to meet tomorrow, everyone went home.

"Oh my gosh San! Tomorrow is the big day!"

"Yes are you excited?"

"Duh!"

Santana smiled, "it's gonna be so fun."

"Totally," Brittany smiled. "So wanna get our sweet lady kisses in? We may not me able to for a while."

Santana smirked and walked closer to the girl. She stopped in front of her and smiled when she saw Brittany biting her lip and staring at her own. Santana pulled the blonde in closer and kissed her.

Things escalated quickly and before either girl knew it they were both naked and breathing heavily. They quickly curled up in each other's arms.

"Goodnight Britt I love you."

"Night San. I love you too."

And the two girls fell asleep, excited that they were going to be on tour the next day.

When Santana woke up in the morning she smiled at the blonde girl and decided to send out a tweet.

_Britt and I are on tour with p!nk (: opening night in LA tonight at the staples center!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah I didn't know how to end it, sorry. But here's this chapter! Santana is gonna use social media a lot! Tell me your thoughts and any ideas you want for upcoming chapters, don't be shy! Thanks for reading! 3**


	19. The First Night

Chapter 18:

**A/N: oh gosh I have no idea what to do for this chapter! **

_3RD POV:_

When Brittany woke up the two packed their bags and headed over to the stadium parking lot where all the crew members were meeting. Everyone decided on planning out buses and sleeping arrangements for the trip.

Brittany and Santana were on a bus with Kristen, Olivia, Grace, and Emily. They had all grown close to each other over the past week. The group had a few hours until they had to get to rehearsals, so they decided to have a dance party. The group of friends were dancing on the bus and had lost track of time when someone finally came onto the bus.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Oh my gosh," Santana said. "I'm so sorry P!nk."

"P!nk is my stage name," the girl laughed. "Just call me Alecia."

"Oh okay."

"So what's going on? It looks like a party."

"Oh sorry," Brittany said. "We're just having some fun and getting all of our nerves out before our first concert."

"Sounds fun! Well rehearsals start in ten so I'd get your butts to the stadium!"

"Okay," all the girls replied.

They all got to their last rehearsal before the concert.

Santana was watching Brittany practice the dance routine for the opening number when Alecia came up to her.

"Hey Santana can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"So I was watching you sing," she said. "And you were amazing. I was wondering if you'd like to sing the encore with me. And maybe go on and sing a few other songs with me throughout the night instead of just being a backup dancer."

"That would be awesome," Santana smiled.

"Great! So the encore is Fucking Perfect, and I was thinking you could join me in singing Sober, So What, and Get the Party Started too."

"Are you kidding? Those are my favorite songs!"

"So are you in?"

"Totally! Thank you so much!"

"Of course, you're amazing. And I was thinking, I saw that performance of take me home tonight, you and Brittany's voices go really well together. If you want she can sing some songs with you during your set and maybe you two can come up for True Love?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you two can dance together during the song. I already have two other couples dancing out there, why not you two?"

"Oh. You know about Brittany and I?"

"Yeah," Alecia laughed. "You two aren't exactly subtle about it."

"Oh well, I'm sorry. We were trying to keep it on the down low."

"Don't worry about it," she nudged the girl in the arm. "You two are a great couple."

"Thanks," Santana blushed.

"No problem, so we good with the plan?"

"Yeah definitely, do you want me to rehearse with you?"

"Sure! I'll tell Britt!"

"Awesome, as soon as they're done dancing we can do a sound check."

"Okay," Santana nodded.

"See ya up there," Alecia said as she walked away.

Once the dancers finished their rehearsal, Alecia and Santana took the stage for sound checks. Santana went first and then Alecia followed. They decided to rehearse harmonizing and then Santana went on stage to let the spunky blonde finish her sound check.

"San you sounded awesome!"

"Thanks Britt! Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," the blonde nodded.

"Will you join me in singing a few songs?"

"Uh sure. If you want me to."

"I would love for you to," Santana smiled.

"Is it okay with Alecia?"

"Yeah it was her idea actually."

"Oh okay, then yes I would love to join you."

"Awesome. Oh and we are gonna go out during the performance of True Love and dance together."

Brittany laughed, "okay."

"Well what songs do you wanna sing?"

"Hmmm," the blonde thought. "We could do one of your songs and then a cover of me against the music."

"Ohhh we should do an original and two covers! We could do a ballad."

"Okay! You can choose the ballad."

"Landslide," the brunette smiled.

"You're favorite song."

"One of."

"And which of your songs are we gonna do?"

"Mmmm I don't know maybe somebody to love?"

"Yes! I love that song. But that's not your song."

"Sorry Britt I haven't written any that I want to perform yet," Santana pouted.

"It's okay, those songs are great. We'll do those until you write another song."

"Okay."

When the girls finished planning Santana's set they informed the director and went back to the bus until it was time for them to get back.

The time came and the girls went back to the stadium to get ready for the concert. Santana was putting on her makeup and Brittany was fixing her hair.

"San I'm actually really nervous to get on stage and sing."

"Why? You did it at the showcase."

"But that was just like for fun."

"And why wouldn't this be just for fun?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know. There's more people."

"Britt," Santana finished putting her make up on and looked at her girlfriend. "You're gonna be great. We are gonna rock out on stage. Don't worry about the crowd. It's just you and me up on stage, singing like we do in the car or our apartments or on the bus," Santana laughed. "Just don't think about it. Just have fun."

"Thanks Santana," Brittany smiled.

"No problem," Santana smiled. "Now let's go."

Santana and Brittany finished getting ready and went to meet the rest of the group to do the pre-show meeting.

"Alright guys," Alecia said. "It's out first night!"

Everyone clapped and cheered in response.

"I'm so proud of you guys. We've worked hard. All of you are gonna do great. C'mon hug it out!"

The large group all gathered around for a hug. After the meeting there was five minutes until the concert began.

Santana was nervously waiting to get in stage. Brittany sensed the girl's uneasiness and went over to talk to her.

"Hey, are you nervous?"

"Yes," the brunette sighed. "Very."

"Don't be. Just remember what you told me, it's just for fun."

"Okay."

Brittany smiled and kissed the girl. As they pulled out of the kiss the director of the show was calling Santana up on stage.

"You're gonna be great," Brittany smiled. "I'll see you up there."

Santana smiled and then walked on stage. As she walked up, the crowd went wild. They were screaming her name and cheering and clapping. Santana was shocked by the amount of people that actually knew her name.

"Hey there everybody," Santana waved and greeted the crowd who in response erupted with cheers.

"Alright well I'm Santana Lopez. I'll be opening for you all tonight. This first song is called of the night."

_**Rhythm is a dancer,**__**  
><strong>__**It's a soul's companion,**__**  
><strong>__**People feel it everywhere.**__**  
><strong>__**Lift your hands and voices,**__**  
><strong>__**Free your mind and join us,**__**  
><strong>__**You can feel it in the air.**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh, it's a passion,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh, you can feel it yeah.**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh, it's a passion,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

Santana continued to sing as the crowd danced and waved their hands in the air.

_**You can put some joy up on my face,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh sunshine in an empty place.**__**  
><strong>__**Take me too, turn to and babe I'll make you stay.**__****_

_**Oh I can ease you of your pain,**__**  
><strong>__**Feel you give me love again.**__**  
><strong>__**Round and round we go,**__**  
><strong>__**Each time I hear you say.**__****_

_**This is the rhythm of the night, the night, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of the night,**__**  
><strong>__**This is the rhythm of my life, my life, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of my life,**__**  
><strong>__**This is the rhythm of the night, the night, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of the night,**__**  
><strong>__**This is the rhythm of my life, my life, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of my life.**_

She watched as the audience danced along to the music and started dance a little with them.

_**Wont you teach me how to love and learn,**__**  
><strong>__**There'll be nothing left for me to yearn.**__**  
><strong>__**Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand.**__**  
><strong>__**Oh yeah-ah-eh,**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to face the world in tears,**__**  
><strong>__**Please think again, I'm on my knees.**__**  
><strong>__**Sing that song to me,**__**  
><strong>__**No reason to repent.**__****_

_**This is the rhythm of the night, the night, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of the night,**__**  
><strong>__**This is the rhythm of my life, my life, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of my life,**__**  
><strong>__**This is the rhythm of the night, the night, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of the night,**__**  
><strong>__**This is the rhythm of my life, my life, oh yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**The rhythm of my life.**_

Santana finished the song and the crowd erupted into a bunch of screams and claps. Knowing she did well, Santana smiled and continued her set.

She sang six other songs before she introduced Brittany on stage.

When Brittany joined Santana the crowd went wild. They performed two more songs together, and when they finished the second song the audience was cheering so loudly that Santana and Brittany were amazed.

"Well guys this is the last song for the night," Santana said. The crowd clapped and roared and Santana and Brittany got in position.

The two didn't have any dance routine planned for their first two numbers. For landslide they sat in stools and during somebody to love they just walked around the stage staring at each other and the crowd. This performance they had planned. They worked hard and figured out a dance to do while they perform.

The lights went off and the music began to play. As soon as they started singing the spotlights shined on them and they lost themselves in the music.

After their performance of me against the music they bowed and quickly walked off stage.

"Oh my god San that was so much fun!"

"I know," the small girl smiled. "I can't believe we're officially on tour too!"

Brittany squealed and hugged the girl, "you were amazing up there."

"Thanks, you too."

Once the actual concert began, the girls went to change into their outfits for their first performance.

Brittany and Santana joined in the second song dancing around in the background. Santana snuck off stage for another wardrobe change as she was going to be singing with Alecia after this song.

Once the song finished, Santana walked up on stage and performed Get the Party Started and So What with the spunky blonde. Once the group finished So What they all walked off for a short intermission to change the stage and wardrobe for the dancers.

The concert was set up so that the first half was easy for the dancer to move around and acted more as a party. During intermission the crew makes minor adjustments to the stage so that there can be more gymnastics performed during the second half of the concert.

After the intermission Alecia continued her set. Santana sat on the side and watched Brittany dance in the background.

_She's amazing_, Santana thought.

Alecia was performing try which shows off her own gymnastic skills, but Brittany was in the background doing similar flips and rolls. Santana watched in awe at not only her girlfriend but all of the performers.

After watching Try Santana walked on stage as Brittany walked off. Brittany mouthed good luck and Santana smiled and mouthed back a thank you.

Once Santana was on stage they began to sing Sober.

After Brittany changed into her outfit for the final performance, True Love, she watched Santana and Alecia perform. She was amazed by how well their voices mixed together.

Brittany smiled watching the small brunette. She was proud of her and happy for her.

Once the performance ended Santana quickly ran off stage and changed her outfits so quickly that Brittany was surprised when she saw the small girl standing next to her.

"Wow that was fast."

"Yeah," Santana laughed.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

Brittany smiled and grabbed the smaller girls hand and they ran on stage just as the song began.

The two started danced around with the other couples and then continued to dance on their own section of the stage as a couple.

None of the couples choreographed a routine since Alecia requested they all just go out and be themselves to be more accurate.

Brittany and Santana were perfectly fine without a routine, the two danced around and acted like fools until the song was coming to an end.

As the last notes were played and the final lyric was belted out all of the couples hugged and the crowd went wild, ending the concert.

They all walked off stage and waited a few minutes to catch their breathe. While they were all backstage they could hear the crowd cheering and knew it was time for the encore song.

The first person to walk on stage was Alecia.

"Wow! This is amazing," the star said as she listened to the crowd cheer and scream we name. "Thank you all for coming out to see us, it means a lot."

The crowd roared again and the spunky singer laughed, "okay okay. One more song. But how about I invite someone else on stage to sing with me, like oh I don't know Santana," the crowd went wild and Santana walked on stage with a microphone.

"Hey guys! Wow what an awesome crowd," Santana smiled.

"Right Santana? Aren't they perfect!"

"Yes, yes they are."

Alecia laughed, "well why don't we get this song started, this one is for you guys!"

The crowd started cheering, and the pop star began to sing, _**Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my silly life**_.

The band started playing and Santana sang the next part, _**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around.**__**  
><strong>_  
>There was a short pause and then the two began to sing together<em><strong>, Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>You're so mean<strong>_, the brunette sang as the blonde echoed. _**When you talk. About yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices in your head. Make them like you instead.**__****_

Alecia took the next part as two of the dancers, one being Brittany walked on stage to dance. _**So complicated, Look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I could think of chased down all my demons**__**  
><strong>__**I've seen you do the same.**_

As the rest of the cast members joined them on stage they began to sing the chorus again,_** Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect**__**. **__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**____**like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**_

They all started to dance together as the duo began to rap, _**the whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard**__**, **__**and it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**__**  
><strong>__**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that, why do I do that?**_

For the final chorus confetti cannons erupted, the crowd went wild, and everyone on stage lined up on stage and sang with the crowd, _**Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**_

As the last note rang out the group held hands. Brittany smiled as she felt Santana intertwine their fingers. Santana looked down and smiled, and looked at the blonde. As the song ended the crowd clapped and the cast bowed and smiled.

After they cast walked off stage they all cheered and clapped for themselves. Alecia said a few words and then some of the other groups were planning parties. Santana and Brittany went back on the us and decided to call their roommates.

_SANTANA POV:_

"Hey San," the girls said in unison.

"Hey Q, hey cedes."

"How was the first night?"

"It was awesome," I said. "I'm so happy, they actually liked my singing."

"Of course they did," Mercedes said.

"Yeah who doesn't love your voice?"

"Thanks guys. Anyways how's New York?"

"It's great! S I found some more clients for the studio," Quinn said.

"Awesome! And how about you cedes?"

"Oh Sam and I started dating," Mercedes stated.

"Interesting. What about you Q? You still doing the nasty with Berry?"

"We were drunk, let it go. And Rachel and I are just friends."

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that."

"You're just jealous because I'm getting some and you aren't."

"Oh please Fabray. I gets it all the time," I smirked even though she couldn't see me.

"Alright break it up," Mercedes laughed. "So where is your next show?"

"I think it's in San Francisco."

"Awesome, well it's late here we gotta sleep, call us soon San."

"Totally, night guys."

_BRITTANY POV:_

"Brittany!"

"Kurt, Rach!"

"How was your first show?"

"Oh it was awesome guys, so much fun and I got to sing with Santana!"

"I know," Kurt said. "I watched some videos on YouTube."

"There are already videos up," I asked.

"Yeah we've been watching them."

"You and Santana looked great up there B," Rachel said.

"Thanks guys. So anything new?"

"Well Kurt has his eye on Blaine. And I have been hanging out with Quinn."

"Really? Hanging out or sleeping with her?"

"We were drunk, it was one time! We are just friends."

I laughed as I heard her trying to explain herself, "relax Rach. I don't care."

"Well anyways," Kurt changed the subject. "I'm so happy for you two! You're coming to New York for a show right?"

"Probably."

"Well we can't wait to see you two live."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Britt sorry it's late and we are tired, we'll call in the morning okay?"

"Okay bye guys."

_3RD POV:_

After the two finished their calls they sat on the bus deciding what to do.

"San do you want to go out?"

"Where B?"

"I don't know, a club?"

"Sure," Santana smiled. "I'll look up where the closest club is."

After Santana finished her search, they decided to hit a small club that was a five minute walk from the stadium. They ordered drinks and sat down.

"Tonight was so much fun Santana. Thank you," Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Thank yourself Britt, you got this job all on your own, I was just the messenger."

"Still, you're the best manager ever."

Santana smiled at the compliment and continued to sip on her drink, "do you want to dance?"

"Sure," Brittany stood up and offered her hand for Santana to grab.

"Thanks," she said as she held the blonde's hand and stood up.

They walked over to the small dance floor and soon enough their bodies were pressed together as they moved to the beat.

After they finished dancing they went back to their table and had another drink before heading back to the your bus.

When they got back on the bus they were surprised to see no one else was back yet, so the two girls decided to take advantage of the empty bus. Soon enough both girls were under the covers of Brittany's bed. After a few rounds they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: so so so so sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter. I had a busy summer with all my school work and working and sports. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. Me against the music is just like how is was in Britney/Brittany btw ;) R&R please 3**


	20. Moving In

Chapter 19:

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it took so long, with school and everything I won't be updating as much, thanks for everyone who still follows the story, it means a lot. I'm gonna skip around parts of the tour because it's basically the same...I'm making this all up so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV: <em>

After the first night, the next few weeks were very much the same. But the girls had not been able to spend a lot of intimate time together since their group of friends loved to go out and drink after shows. Occasionally they would stay back on the bus but it was very rare that they did.

Their favorite time was while the performed together on stage, the girls had gotten into a nice rhythm on stage. They knew every step they were going to do for their numbers together, and everything else came naturally.

Their chemistry on stage was not ignored by the fans. The two both had an enormous amount of fans. Each night the girls would sit together and go online to all of Santana's pages and the YouTube site they had. They were amazed at the large fan base that they had accumulated.

Their favorite thing to do online was to read the comments under the videos posted on YouTube, and they enjoyed watching the videos the fans made where they picked out just their moments.

They laughed at their fans every time Santana would post on Twitter or Instagram as they watched them try and get Santana's attention. Santana didn't ignore them, she tried her best to reply to some of her fans.

Even though it was silly both girls enjoyed the days where they were stuck on the bus traveling. They had time to snuggle with each other and be together without worrying about having to get ready for a show. It was relaxing being together without all of the fans or paparazzi.

They were on their way to Chicago which was a two day trip. Santana decided to put those two days to use and write a new song for her set list.

Alecia had talked about giving Santana a longer set so that she gets more experience, and it makes the concert longer, so the fans are happier.

The show in Chicago is the first show they're doing with the lengthened set list. Santana kept her original four songs, but she added her song Gone, and was planning on covering Fine By Me, Love Don't Die and Valerie.

"Hey San! How's the set list comin?"

"Ehhh, it's coming along, what'd you think," Santana asked as she showed the spunky blonde.

"This is a great set list. How come you haven't sang your new song to me?"

"Because I haven't finished writing it Britt."

"Oh," she smiled. "Well you're gonna finish it by tomorrow right?"

"That's the plan," Santana laughed.

"Well do you want to watch a movie?"

"I don't think that's a good idea B."

"C'mon, you're clearly stuck. Maybe a movie will help you relax and clear your writers block!"

Santana looked at her girlfriend's face and could see how hopeful she was, "fine."

"Yay! I'll go get the laptop," Brittany said as she quickly went to grab the laptop.

When she got back she sat next to Santana on the couch, who quickly snuggled into her. They picked a movie to watch, and the two girls watched the screen. Santana was relaxing for the first time in a while, and she was starting to drift off into sleep. Brittany knew the small girl was tired so she turned the volume down and shifted them so Santana was laying on top of Brittany.

The pair ended up taking a nap together, and Brittany woke up after the film ended. She then proceeded to wake up the brunette who was softly snoring.

"Hey San," she whispered as she gently nudged her. "The movies over, time to get up. You have to finish your song."

After a few minutes Brittany finally woke the sleeping girl.

"Britt, I have the best idea for a song. It came to me in a dream," Santana smiled. "I won't have it done by tomorrow but maybe next time."

"Well can I hear some of it?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay," Brittany pouted.

Santana chuckled, "hey smile, beautiful," she said while lifting the blonde's pouting face to her own. "I promise you will be the first one to hear it, okay?"

"Okay."

The brunette smiled and softly kissed the blonde on the lips.

"I'll let you go then San," Brittany smiled as she went back to her bunk to read.

After a few hours Santana had the music written and a few lyrics down too. "Hi Britt can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure," Brittany said as she made her way back over to Santana. "What's up?"

"I think I have a song started but I wanted to know your thoughts. Wanna hear?"

"Yes! Play your song for me San," the blonde smiled uncontrollably.

"Okay," the brunette said as she started strumming her guitar.

_**Stay for the night, **_

_**If you want to **_

_**I can show you what my dreams are made of **_

_**As I'm dreaming of your face.**_

_**I've been away for a long time, **_

_**Such a long time **_

_**And miss you there. **_

_**I can't imagine being anywhere else, **_

_**I can't imagine being anywhere else but here. **_

As she finished the intro Santana strummed the guitar less taking small pauses between each note as she began to move to more of a rap style.

_**How the hell did you ever pick me?**_

_**Honestly, cuz I could sing you a song**_

_**But I don't think words can express your beauty.**_

_**It's singing to me, **_

_**How the hell did we end up like this?**_

_**You bring out the beast in me.**_

_**I fell in love since the moment we kissed**_

_**Since then we've been history**_.

Santana smiled at the dancer as she let the note play out. Then she began to strum the guitar as she started to sing the chorus.

_**They say that love is forever,**_

_**Your forever is all that I need.**_

_**Please stay as long as you need.**_

_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

_**But I swear that I will never leave.**_

_**Please stay forever with me. **_

Santana let the last note ring out and then she laid her guitar on her lap, "so what'd you think B?"

"It's awesome."

"Really? Wow thanks. It still needs a lot of work. There's another verse and stuff I have to add in... You really like it?"

Brittany nodded, "I love it."

The singer smiled, "I'm glad because it's about you."

Brittany smiled again, she had assumed it was about her, but hearing it come from Santana's mouth made her happier.

"Brittany can I ask you something?"

"Of course San."

"I know it's kind of soon, but do you wanna move in with me when we get back to New York?"

"I would love to move in with you Santana," the blonde kissed the small girl. "I love you."

"I love you too," Santana said as she kissed her girlfriend back.

"But San...your apartment is already pretty full, and then Kurt and Rach will get lonely."

"Well how about I call Q and Cedes and you call Hummelberry and we will figure something out."

"Okay, I'll go get our phones."

When Brittany brought back the phones they both called their roommates.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV:<em>

"Hey Britt!"

"Hi Rach! Is Kurt there? I wanted to talk to you both about something."

"Yeah he's right here I'll put us on speaker."

"Hi B," Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt! Okay so guess what," I say trying not to give anything away.

"Oh my gosh did Santana propose," Kurt says in an excited voice.

"No! Geez Kurt we've only been dating for a few months."

"Well you can't blame Kurt, you two move pretty fast."

"Okay, well since you guys are awful at guessing I'm gonna tell you."

"Okay," they said simultaneously.

"Santana asked me to move in with her!"

"Brittany that's great!"

"Wait how? Doesn't she live with her roommates? Are you two gonna buy an apartment together?"

"No idea, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know Britt," Kurt said. "I mean you two would have to ask Santana's roommates since you're moving in with her."

"Oh okay. And you two aren't upset?"

"Of course not," I hear Rachel say. "We'll miss seeing you everyday, but we know you'll call us and we can still meet for lunch and dinner or breakfast if you can actually wake up for it."

I laughed at Rachel's attempt to make a joke, "thanks Rach. Well I better go tell San, I'll talk to you guys later!"

"B-!"

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you, she's writing a song for me," I smile even though I now they can't see.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as they screamed, "that's so adorable B!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so jealous of you."

"What's it about?"

"Uhm us? It's not done yet, but so far it's bout like dreams and staying forever and stuff..."

"That's great B!"

"Thanks," I reply. "Well I better go now, love you guys."

"Bye Britt!"

* * *

><p><em>SANTANA POV:<em>

"What up Satan?"

"Hey Cedes, get Q on the phone I need to talk to you two."

"I'm right here bitch what do you want?"

"Okay I asked Brittany to move in with me. Are you two okay with that?"

"Uh yeah Brittany's cool," Mercedes says.

"Totally fine with us, but it'll be a little cramped."

"I know that's why I was wondering...do you think we should just buy an apartment together?"

"I don't know San, that's a big move and you two have only been together for a few months."

"I know Q, but I love her. She's the one. I know she is."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I actually wrote a song about her for her."

"Didn't you write one for Nikki?"

"No, I've never written a song about Nikki, or anyone."

"Well San it's up to you two," Mercedes butts in. "Just talk about it with Brittany. If you decide not to buy a new apartment, we do have like the unit on the bottom floor of this complex that you bought to try and turn into a mini studio."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!"

"Yeah so maybe you can renovate that and you two can move down there."

"Thanks that's a fantastic idea."

"Isn't it? I'm awesome."

I laughed at her modesty, "you guys need to help me with that, I want to surprise her. She thinks we're gone move in with you two."

"We'll work something out while y'all are gone. When do you get back to New York?"

"Uhh well we'll be there in a few months. It'll be our closing show on the east coast, and then we all fly back to LA for the final show in the US. And after that we have a month break between the U.S. part of the tour before we all take a plane from DC to London."

"That sounds so fun."

"It's been really fun, seriously being with Brittany and being able to sing on stage, it's a dream come true. But I miss you guys."

"We miss you too San."

I couldn't help but smile, "so uhh you'll get that taken care of right?"

"Totally," Mercedes said.

"Yeah you can count on us!"

"Thanks guys, well I better tell Britt we're all set to move in, see you guys in a few months."

"Bye San we love you!"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV: <em>

"Hey B guess what."

"What San?"

"The roommates said its cool for you to move in," Santana smiled.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I know, we'll you in when we are on break okay?"

"Sounds good," Brittany smiled. "So when are you gonna finish that song?"

"Oh I can't think of anything else," Santana lied. "I might just perform that section and if I get a good response I'll continue."

"Okay, well I can't wait to hear the rest of it."

"You'll be the first to hear it, I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

The brunette linked her pinky with the blonde's, "I pink promise."

"Okay."

Santana laughed and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Ew! You two are the most adorable couple ever, but get a room," Emily joked.

"You're just jealous," Brittany replied.

"Oh definitely, I'm totally jealous of you Britt."

The girls laughed and fell into a comfortable silence.

"Well I'm gonna go to catch up on some more sleep," Santana said as she got up. "Wanna join me Britt?"

"I'd be glad to!"

The two went to snuggle in Santana's bunk where they stayed for the rest of the trip just cuddling, watching Netflix, and catching up on their sweet lady kisses.

When they finally got to Chicago, the performers were more than excited to get on stage. Needless to say they were all sick and tired of being on the bus.

The show in Chicago was one of the best that they had since the opening tour, the fans were ecstatic and the cast was full of tons of energy thanks to the two days of rest they had.

After the show they all went out for drinks to celebrate and then hit the road to go to Louisville. From Louisville they went to Birmingham and then New Orleans.

The show in New Orleans was a little wild, but they all had fun, and the after party was the best so far. From New Orleans they went to Atlanta, then they went down to Miami. After Miami they stopped in Tampa. Then they went to Charleston, followed by Charlotte. After that they travelled to Richmond and D.C. Then the group travelled to Philadelphia.

The final designation on the east coast was in New York. Brittany and Santana we're excited for the friends to finally see them perform live. They even got them back stage VIP passes for the last concert in New York.

The day's flew by and soon enough the final day of the tour on the east coast arrived. The girls were all back stage getting ready when their roommates walked into their dressing room.

"You guys came," Brittany said excitedly.

"Yeah we're finally here," Rachel said.

"Quinn! I missed you so much," Santana ran to her best friend and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you too San."

"Thanks, feeling the love guys," Mercedes said.

"C'mon group hug," the six of them all huge it out.

"We're so happy you guys could make it! But we have to go perform soon, so enjoy the show!"

"Alright we'll see you guys out there."

"Byeeeee," the girls waved.

After the show they six friends all went out for drinks before Santana and Brittany had to meet the rest of the group at the airport. It was a quick and easy goodbye since the girls were going to be back in a couple of days.

The final show in L.A. was the most exciting, they had a full house and the crowd was on their feet all night. They ended up doing 4 encore songs on top of an extended set list.

With the ending of the US tour the group went out to the club to celebrate. Brittany and Santana stayed for a while, but they found themselves getting bored after three outs of celebrating, so they went back to the hotel. The next morning the crew all said goodbye and everyone went their separate ways for the break.

Brittany and Santana couldn't be happier to be back in New York. It was a fun tour, but it's nice to actually sleep in your own bed. Santana had told Brittany that Kurt and Rachel already moved her stuff, and they were all going to meet at Santana's.

They were on their way to Santana's when Brittany's phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Brittany when are you going to come home?"

"We're like five minutes away, Kurt. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah we were just worried that's all."

"Yeah sorry our flight was delayed a bit."

"Okay, well we'll see you in a few!"

"Okay bye," Brittany ended the call.

"What was that about?"

"Kurt's a little excited to see us," the blonde laughed.

"Oh, okay..."

"I mean even though we hung out a couple of days ago, we still were gone for a long time."

"True, but I think Kurt may have just had enough of Berry," Santana said mockingly.

"San, be nice. Rachel's not all bad."

"Yeah, yeah. She's cool."

Santana sent a quick text to Quinn, who replied back almost immediately. Upon hearing that they had finished Santana and Brittany's new place, Santana smiled and couldn't wait to show her girlfriend.

The two finally got to Santana's, but to Brittany's confusion instead of going up to Santana's apartment, they kept walking on the first floor.

"San where are we going?"

"To our new apartment."

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me," Santana smiled.

"You bought an apartment for us?"

"No, it was an extra space I bought a while ago, and I planned on making into a mini studio. But I decided instead of cramping Quinn and Mercedes we could move in down here."

Brittany couldn't contain her happiness or her excitement as they walked down the hall.

"So," the small girl laughed as they approached their new place. "Brittany S. Pierce, will you officially move in with me?"

"Yes, yes a million times yes!"

"Well, welcome to your new apartment!"

Santana opened the door and they were both amazed. The space was huge, it had two bedrooms a full size bathroom and a kitchen, plus an office space and a large living room.

One bedroom was converted into a home sound studio, so that Santana could record her own songs. The office had two desks and a book case. The bedroom was amazing, it was huge with a king size bed in the middle and lights hung around the headboard. The kitchen was simple but nice and had a little outlook to the living room. And the living room had a flat screen TV mounted to the wall that swings in and out with beanbags on the floor and a small foldable wood table. The best part about the living room was the walls were all mirrored with bars along them, and the bean bags and table could be moved against the wall and to make a mini dance studio, so Brittany had a place to dance. And on the counter of the outlook between the kitchen and living room was Santana's stereo so the girls could play music.

"Wow guys," Santana said over the phone. "This place looks amazing!"

"Yeah I love it thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome, we love you guys."

"We love you too!"

"So," Rachel said. "When does the party start?"

"Uhh can we do it tomorrow," Brittany asks.

"What? Why?"

"We're tired, it's ten and we had a long trip."

"Yes," Quinn says before Rachel can object. "Of course, you two rest we'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Q."

"No problem."

"Night San," Mercedes and Quinn say.

"Night guys."

"Night Britt," Kurt and Rachel shout.

"Night!"

After the call the girls decided to change and get to bed. In bed, Santana curled up into Brittany and the two laid in comfortable silence for a while.

"Welcome home Brit," the Latina said as she kissed the blonde softly on the lips.

"My home is in your arms, San," she smiled as she kissed the smaller girl once more.

They stayed cuddled up next to each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces knowing that they were finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooo that's the end of this chapter! The song Santana is writing is supposed to be part of Scene One- James Dean & Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens; R&R much appreciated (:**


	21. Home Sweet, Oh No

Chapter 20:

**A/N: Sorry it's been soooo long! Happy new year everyone, yay 2015! But umm I've been busy with school and stuff so yeah, my bad. But here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! R&R much appreciated! **

_3RD POV_

"Britt...B," Santana said as she shook her girlfriend. "Brittany!"

"Wha-what? Huh? I'm up I'm up."

The small girl laughed, "I made you breakfast."

"Aww thanks babe, you didn't have to do that," Brittany smiled.

"I wanted to, it's our first morning in our own place."

"Yeah," the blonde said as she began to eat, "I can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream."

"Yeah it's insane, but awesome."

"So we have that party tonight, do you know who is coming?"

"No," Santana shook her head. "I asked Quinn but she wouldn't tell me, I guess they wanted to make it a surprise."

Brittany nodded as she continued to eat, "well I trust our friends, they'll make a good party."

"Yeah. So what do you want to do on our first day back?"

"Mmm wanna go to the park? We can feed the ducks!"

The brunette giggled, "sure B, we can go feed the ducks."

"Yay!"

The girls quickly ate breakfast and made their way to the park.

"San look ducks," the blonde said excitedly.

"Yeah B, I see them."

Brittany went to feed the ducks as Santana sat on the bench and watched. The brunette smiled as she saw the blonde interacting with a small girl. The two fed the ducks together and Santana continued to watch.

"San come join us!"

Santana sighed and walked over to her girlfriend and the small girl.

"Hi I'm Sadie!"

"Hi," Santana smiled. "I'm Santana."

"That's a pretty name!"

"Thanks, I love your name too."

The small girl giggled as she continued to feed the ducks, "so are you and her like married?"

"No," Santana shook her head. "We are just dating."

"Oh. My mommy says girls shouldn't date."

Brittany heard the girl and quickly joined the conversation, "what? Why not?"

"She says it's not natural. She says when girls or guys date it's shoving her in the face," the girl says innocently.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think people should be happy. I don't know why mommy doesn't. She can be mean. But that's ok. I love her anyways."

"Yeah..." Santana says upset.

"Do you love her?" She said looking at Brittany.

Brittany smiled, "yes, with all of my heart."

"Then why is it wrong?"

"It's not," Santana says.

"But mommy says-"

"Look kid," the brunette interrupted. "It's not wrong to love anyone okay? I respect your mom's views, but don't be afraid to think differently ok?"

"So if I think it's ok, then I should say it's ok?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "When you're older you'll understand it more. But for now, just be you, that's the best thing ok?"

"Okay," the small girl smiled.

"Sadie," an older woman called. "Get over here, it's time to go home."

"Coming mom!"

The little girl ran to her mom, and with that Brittany and Santana decided to walk back home.

"Well that was fun..."

"I guess," Brittany said. "Are you upset?"

"I just had forgotten that people aren't as accepting as they are in California."

"Which is weird because we live in damn New York City!"

Santana laughed, "yeah!"

"Hey don't worry San, one day everyone will come around. Plus it's New York, there's gonna be people of all kinds, it just happens that those kind of people were the first people we interacted with on the first day back."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

_QUINN POV_

"Rach, are you done decorating yet?"

"Almost, are Sam and Mercedes back?"

"No," I said. "And Kurt and Blaine are testing out the mattress."

"Ew," Rachel says shaking her head. "Don't get me wrong I love them but can't they just do it when we're not around?"

"Apparently not."

As soon as we finish decorating, Sam and Mercedes walk in with the catering.

"Fuckin finally Mercedes, what took you so long?"

"Oh," Sam answers. "That's my fault, I got lost, then I got hungry, then we had to get gas and stuff."

"Whatever, just set up, the party is in 30 minutes."

"Relax Q," Rachel says comforting her friend. "This is gonna be great okay?"

"Okay," I say as she hugs me. _God please keep hugging me. _

"Yeah Quinn," Mercedes says. "This is awesome. Brittany and Santana are gonna love it."

"Okay guys everything is set up," Sam says.

"Go get the gays and bring them out here," I tell Rachel. "The party is about to start."

3RD POV:

After 30 minutes, Santana and Brittany's apartment was filled with their friends. But the two girls had yet to arrive.

"C'mon San, we're already late!"

"Why do we have to go?"

"I thought you were excited for this?"

"I just wanna be with you tonight..."

"Aww babe, after this party, you'll have me all to yourself," the blonde smirked as she pulled her girlfriend closer.

"Mmmm...I think I like that idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana grinned. "Come here."

Brittany held her girlfriend closer to her and smiled as Santana grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Stop stalling Santana," Brittany says with a smile as she pulls away from the small girl. "We're going to this party, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh B, there was no question you're making this up to me."

"San, cmon we gotta go!"

"Fine," Santana rolled her eyes and she walked towards the blonde and they went to the party.

Once the two arrived at the party they found their apartment filled with people. Old friends and new and some of the people on tour.

"Took you long enough," Quinn greeted them.

"Sorry Santana was being irritable."

"I just wanted a relaxing night."

"Well too bad you get a party," Mercedes says as she walks towards them.

"Oh my gosh San! How've you been," Rachel asks.

"Good, Berry. You can let go of me now."

Brittany laughed at her girlfriend's pitiful attempt to be unhappy.

"Cmon lighten up Satan, have a drink."

"Yeah San, I'll go get us some beer."

Brittany went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the cooler. As she was walking back she saw someone who looked familiar.

_It can't be_, Brittany thought. _I thought Santana got rid of her. _

Disoriented, the dancer walks back to her girlfriend.

"That took a while," Santana laughed. "Did you get lost?"

"A little, but I think I saw Nikki."

"What?"

"Yeah, when I was getting us drinks I think I saw her talking to that tall guy."

"Who, Finn?"

"Yeah, do you think she's up to something?"

"Who cares, that bitch can try all she wants, you have my heart, and she can suck my ass."

Brittany laughed as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well," Kurt says. "Now that everyone is here, let's get this party started!"

Cheers erupted throughout the new apartment, and the next few hours went by in a flash. At the end of the party, while guests are filing out, Brittany and Santana are sitting on the couch talking to their close friends.

"This was really fun," Santana smiled. "Thank you guys."

"You're sooooo very welcome Santana," a drunk Quinn slurs.

Mercedes laughs, "I better get her to bed. Rachel you gonna come with?"

Santana snickered as she looked at Rachel's surprised face.

"Mercedes why would I join you?"

"Uh because you and blonde have been doing the nasty since you got drunk that one time."

"Wait what," Brittany shouts.

"Oh my god I knew it! Quinn Fabgay is still with us," Santana laughed.

"Mercedes I'll be up in a few."

"Ok see you later Rachel."

Mercedes went upstairs with Quinn, and Rachel followed soon after with Kurt.

"That was a lot of fun San," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for dragging me here."

"Well we would've had to come here anyways, I mean we live here."

Santana laughed, "that's true. Ugh look at the mess these people left behind."

"It's okay S, we'll clean it tomorrow."

"Okay well I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get changed."

Santana got up and walked over to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the light to see Nikki standing there.

"Hey there cutie," Nikki says.

"What do you want?"

"What I deserve."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You belong to me," the girl slurred as she staggered forward. "You're...my girlfriend, I'm gonna win you back."

"Go home Nikki, you're drunk."

"I-I'm not drunk...I'm fully aware of what's going on."

"You're insane," the brunette said rolling her eyes.

"Insane about you," Nikki moved closer and grabbed the smaller girl's face. Without any hesitation she pulled Santana in for a kiss. Within no time Nikki was trying to deepen the kiss against Santana who was trying to pry the girl off of her lips.

"What the hell!"

"Cmon Santana you know you want me."

"No Nikki, I'm in love with Brittany, I plan on being with her for the rest of my life."

"You're just saying that," Nikki said as she pulled the Latina in closer and held her arms so she couldn't resist. As soon as she limited the girl's movement, she continued her attack on the girl's lips.

Santana continued to fight the girl, and finally got the girl off of her once again. This time she was far from pissed.

"Nikki you need to leave. I don't know who invited you, but I don't want you in my life. Leave and never come back."

The drunk girl slowly got the message. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked out of the house.

Santana sat in the bathroom trying to take in what had just happened.

"Hey," Brittany walked in. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Nikki."

"Did she make a move on you again."

Santana nodded as she began to cry. "She kissed me Brit, she kissed me and I let her. And I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She just kept kissing me. I swear it didn't mean anything."

Brittany comforted her girlfriend, "hey, it's okay. The important thing is you didn't make the first move. Okay? It's not your fault."

"You're not mad?"

"Not at you."

Santana's face lightened, "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

After a few more minutes in the bathroom the girl's made their way back to bed.

"Britt, what're you thinking about?"

Brittany rolled over to face Santana, "Nikki. I want this to stop."

"Me too, but I don't think there's anything we can do."

"Maybe there is..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'll figure something out," Brittany motioned for Santana to come closer. "Come here."

Santana snuggled up to the blonde and smiled.

"Look San, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm not gonna hurt her. I want to, but that won't change things. But I promise I'll do everything to make sure she doesn't mess with us."

"I knew Britt."

"I love you, and no matter what I will never stop."

"I love you too, Britt. I can't wait to see what life has in store for us."

"Me either."

The two girls continued to cuddle until they fell asleep.

**A/N: so sorry it took so long. But hey Nikki is back! Dun dun dunnnnnnn! What's she have planned now? Why was she with Finn?hmmmmm... What's in store for these girls? Will Brittany and Nikki have another face off or will Santana fall back into the hands of Nikki? Probably not the latter. thanks for reading! R&R much appreciated (: **


	22. Tricks

Chapter 20

**A/N: wow it's been awhile guys, sorry for being sooooo long to update. Junior got crazy busy but luckily it's summer! Yay. Happy summer everyone. I'm dedicating this chapter to my best friend Sandra who helps me run this because I feel bad for losing her and this chapter is about relationships and sticking up for those you love and it's something I didn't do for her and I feel bad and I'm gonna stop talking...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

It's been a week since Nikki crashed their homecoming party, and Brittany was still pissed. She was going to stop at nothing to make sure that Nikki knew not to mess with their relationship. Santana and the blonde decided that they would ask Finn about his relationship with Nikki and why he was with her at the party. They had already started planning their revenge.

"Hey San have you talked to Finn yet?"

"No, babe. We could call him tonight if you want."

"Why don't we just call him and invite him to lunch?"

"Sounds good," the Latina smiled.

"And we know what to do with Nikki right?"

"Yes, I'm gonna call her and tell her to meet me at the diner tonight, but instead you'll be there."

"I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind."

"I know babe."

Brittany kissed the smaller girl, "no one threatens my relationship. I will end her."

"Woah Britt," Santana laughed. "You're sounding a lot like me."

"I know babe."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>The girls were waiting for Finn at the sandwich shop. Santana had called him after breakfast and they decided to meet here for lunch.<p>

"Hey guys!"

"Finn," Santana said with a cold tone.

"Woah..Santana, relax with the death glare, is everything okay?"

"No. It's not," Brittany spoke to the tall guy. "At our little house warming party...were you with Nikki?"

"Oh, uh...yeah. I ran into at a bar and she asked me out but I remembered I had the party so I took her with me."

"Why would you do that? You know she's my ex. She's a lesbian Finn!"

"I know..I was hoping I'd get lucky."

"And how'd that work out for you Pillsbury Doughboy?"

"I didn't get laid," Finn pouted.

Santana was furious, she ended up punching him in gut and grabbing Brittany's hand and leading them out the door.

* * *

><p>"Santana I'm nervous."<p>

"Why babe? You're gonna be fine!"

"After what Finn did I just...she seems so sneaky! What if she still bugs us?"

"How about I go instead?"

"What why?"

"I have a new idea," Santana smirked.

"What's that," Brittany said confused.

"A publicity stunt."

"Go on."

"I'll call some paparazzi to be at the diner. I meet Nikki and they take photos and give her a bad rep."

"But won't that hurt you too?"

"No because I'll make sure the pictures are her looking desperate while I look pissed and annoyed."

"Nice, but what if she catches on?"

"Then you come out and do your thing and stick up for us."

Brittany smirked, "that is an excellent idea Ms. Lopez."

"Tell me about it," Santana flipped her hair.

The two got dressed and made their way to the diner. When they got there, Nikki was no where to be found, so Brittany went to hide. After Brittany was hidden she saw the paparazzi in the bushes looking into the diner pointed right at Santana and Nikki.

_**They're here, so your thang babe :P,**_ the blonde texted.

_**Will do babes, don't get too jealous. Remember we'll get this thing done one way or another. Her ass is gonna get kicked. **_

A few minutes later Nikki walked in and sat next to Santana.

"I knew you'd come crawling back to me," the spunky girl said.

"Nice try Nikki. I actually came here to end things."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded. "This needs to stop, Britt and I are together and you need to get over it. Why can't you move on?"

"Because you're mine," the girl hissed.

"I'm not you're fucking property Nikki."

The two continued to argue as the paparazzi and the blonde spied on them. All of a sudden Nikki grabbed Santana's face and kissed her.

_**Crap**_, Brittany thought. _**That won't look good for her publicity. **_

She saw Santana push Nikki back, but the other girl didn't seem to get the point as she forced her lips on Santana's, so Brittany went out to separate them.

"What the hell is this," Brittany screamed as she shoved Nikki off of her girlfriend.

"Britt it's not what you think!"

"I know it's not. I know this bitch kissed you first, I saw it."

"You think you can take her from me," Nikki asked with a sly look.

"I don't have to take her Nikki because guess what. Santana is my girlfriend, NOT yours. You need to back off," the blond said as she approached the shorter girl. "I love her, she's not mine because I don't claim people as property. But she has my heart and I'd like to think I have her's. You need to let go and just move on. You could be so much happier Nikki. Just let us be happy, please."

"Well when you put it that way..."

Brittany backed away thinking the girl was finally giving up, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a fist coming towards her. Suddenly she felt a warm liquid coming from her throbbing nose and her lip was split. She paused to wipe her nose with the back of her hand, reassuring her tha it was bleeding and possibly broken.

"Seriously," the blonde groaned. "Nikki," she said grabbing the girl's wrists and putting them behind the girl's back. "I'm not going to fight you. Just give it up because this is how it's going to turn out everytime. I love Santana she loves me. She moved on, let it go. If you ever try and hurt her or us again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass into the next century. Now leave us alone!"

Brittany shoved Nikki away from her and the girl was walking out the door.

"You're gonna regret that blondie. I will get Santana. One way or another."

As the girl was leaving Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana and they watched the girl walk to her car and leave.

"Oh my god Britt are you okay?"

"Yeah, she hit me pretty hard though, we should go to the hospital..."

"Sure thing babe."

The two walked out of the restaurant and knew they were gonna be on the headlines of the newest tabloid magazine in the morning.

"Don't worry Britt, you look kinda hot with your busted lip and bleeding nose, it looks badass."

"Thanks," the blonde gave a weak smile.

"I should've stopped Nikki before she hit you, I was just...so shocked by what had happened, I'm sorry."

Brittany reached for the girl's hand, "hey it's okay. It's not your fault you have an obsessive ex."

Santana laughed as the reached the car, "I think I have a small towel in here for the blood."

"Thanks."

"Here, now get in we gotta go to the doctor, again."

After the visit to the hospital they were happy to hear Brittany didn't break her nose. But the doctor said it would've been better if she had because the pain would last a lot longer with the damage that was done by Nikki.

The visit was quick. After the doctor gave Brittany a bandaid for a bad cut that was on the bridge of her nose, they went to the drug store to get some pain medicine and then the two went home.

"What a night," Brittany said as she sprawled out on the bed.

"Yeah, we've had a pretty crazy homecoming."

"Too bad we have to go back on tour soon."

"At least it's international," Santana said with a smile. "It'll be a new experience for both of us."

"Very true," Brittany smiled. "Sorry San I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning babe."

"Night babe," Santana kissed the girl on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight, I love you."

"I love you too, and I will always be here for you San. You're my girlfriend, and most importantly, you're my best friend. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you happy and safe."

Santana smiled at the sweet response and kissed her girlfriend one last time before they turned the lights off and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEYYYYYsorry this took so long, thanks for everything. It's short but I wrote this at 1 AM... So yeah, enjoy! R&R much appreciated (:**


	23. The Calm

Chapter 22:

**A/N- so the last chapter is actually 21, I counted wrong...Oops oh well. Ummmm this is dealing with the aftermath of the confrontation of Nikki, and the girls going back on tour. So yeah, it'll be interesting. Have fun reading, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

"Brittany calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down! It's been a weak and the press is still talking about the paparazzi's pictures!"

Santana sighed as she tried to relax her girlfriend, "I told you it'd be a risk, B. Don't worry it'll die down in another week or so."

"There's an article named Trouble in Paradise, they're taking this way too far, we need to do something."

"Britt, it's Sunday, if it's not calm by Wednesday I'll do something about it okay?"

"Fine," Brittany let out a heavy sigh as she sat on the couch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be worried about this, but I just don't want it to hurt your reputation and stuff."

"Britt, I don't care about my reputation. I care about yours and ours. We're a couple, I'm kinda famous and now you're becoming a household name thanks to YouTube. Things like this are going to happen. I'm going to make this better, I'm gonna make things right."

"Make things right?"

"I'll handle Nikki and the press for good, okay?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. Then she pulled the smaller girl in for a kiss and they went back to watching TV.

* * *

><p>Wednesday couldn't come fast enough for Brittany. Since they were on break from the tour for a few weeks, she decided to go back to work. Everyday she stepped outside she felt like the world was watching her every move. She came home from work Tuesday night and let out a heavy sigh as she sat down next to her girlfriend.<p>

"Long day, B?"

"The longest."

"I'm sorry."

"Why haven't I seen you at the studio?"

"I can't work from home, Britt. I don't have to go into the office everyday."

"Oh. Well, I wish I could work from home."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's getting better."

"I know," Santana frowned at her girlfriend's disappointment. "I'm gonna fix it Britt, okay?"

"How?"

"That's for me to figure out."

"Santana we're a _couple_. This effects me too, don't act like it's all you."

"Brittany I'm the one that started it."

"Technically it was Nikki."

"We're not throwing blame around, just trust me."

"What if I want to help?"

"Britt, why can't you let me do this on my own?"

"Because if you plan on confronting Nikki face to face I want to be there, I don't trust her!"

"Then trust me!"

Brittany was overwhelmed, she trusted Santana but she didn't like that Santana wouldn't let her be a part of ending the rumors.

"I _do_ trust you."

"Clearly not," Santana quickly stood up to distance herself.

"I do! I just want to help, I'm a part of this as much as you, why don't you see that?"

"Brittany this isn't about significance, this is between me and Nikki."

Now it was Brittany's turn to stand up, but instead of distancing herself she walked up to Santana and backed her against the wall.

"This is _our_ relationship Nikki is messing with. _Both_ of us are affected by her. We _both_ need to fix things."

"Brittany, I'm doing this by myself."

"Fine, if you won't let us do this together, then I'm not continuing this relationship."

"Brittany.."

"No! Santana this relationship means more to me than anything. The whole point in the rumors is that they're trying to divide us. If you gave Nikki alone then you're saying that we aren't strong enough as a couple to do this together."

"You're over reacting."

"Maybe, but what does it matter to you?"

"I'm your girlfriend."

"Nope," Brittany grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door.

"What?"

"If we can't confront the press and Nikki together, then we are no longer a couple."

"Brittany don't be like this!"

"Call me when you figure out what you want to do."

And with that Brittany walked out and slammed the door while Santana was left standing in shock.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY POV<em>

"Brittany what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I think I just broke up with Santana."

"What?"

I began to cry as I came to the realization.

"What happened?"

"Nikki happened."

"She cheated on you?"

"No."

"Then I'm confused..."

"After we tried to confront Nikki and embarrass her, it ended up blowing up in our face."

"Oh yeah, I was gonna call. The press thinks you're the reason Santana and Nikki separated."

"Yeah. We decided if the press didn't die down by tomorrow we'd do something about it."

"So why the break up? Is this part of the plan?"

"No. Santana wants to do it all by herself. I wanted to help. I got upset because she refused to let us confront Nikki and the press together."

"Oh."

"I just think it'd show them how serious we are. But San insists on doing it alone. She said its her problem to deal with. I argued it was our problem since we're in a relationship. I just wanted us to do it together."

"Brittany," Kurt hugged the weeping girl. "I know you're upset, but look. Santana just doesn't want you getting pulled into all the drama. I'm sure she had your best interest at heart."

"What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything. You're upset for a very understandable reason, but you and Santana are both very stubborn people."

Brittany laughed as she wiped her tears, "I over reacted...I need to make things right, now. Thanks Kurt."

"Anytime Britt."

I hugged my best friend as I walked out the door. Once I got back to the apartment, I noticed it was empty. I thought of where Santana could be. I decided to go to club 54. If the fates wanted it to be, then I'd find Santana eventually, but I needed time to relax.

* * *

><p>SANTANA POV<p>

I've had at least three beers. I'm sitting here in club 54 trying to think things through.

"Hey, it's you!"

"Puckerman."

"You got that blonde here a while ago. You two going through a rough patch?"

"Kinda, can I get another beer?"

"Oh as much as I love getting the ladies trashed, I think you've had enough."

I glared at him as he refused to get me another drink.

"Look, just talk to me what's going on?"

"I barely know you."

"So? That just means you don't have to worry about anything getting weird. Just poor your feelings out like every other drunk."

I sighed. He was right, I need to get this shit off of my chest.

"My fucking ex is ruining my life. She thinks she's meant to be with me, but I want to be with Britt. Our plan back fired and now the press thinks Brittany is my like sex hook up. I wanted to fix things tomorrow. So I told her I'd do it, but she wanted to help. We got into an argument because she thinks it's our problem when it's my problem. I just don't want to pull her into all the drama."

"Geez, you realize how stubborn you two are?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm serious," he laughed. "Look I get that you want to be the tough one, but Brittany is right. You need to do this as a couple. Maybe you are just looking out for her, but your relationship isn't just held up by you."

I smiled at him, "thanks, now can I get that beer."

"Fine. But it's your last one, okay? After this...go home to your girlfriend."

I took a sip of the beer before I looked at him, "can't. She broke up with me."

"Finally."

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

Santana whipped around to the familiar voice, "Nikki."

"Now you can be with me."

"No way."

"Cmon San. You're drunk, I'm kinda tipsy, let's just do what we've been holding back on."

Nikki got closer to Santana trying to pull her into a kiss.

Across the club Brittany had just walked in. She walked towards the bar and was angered by the sight she saw.

"Get away from me," Santana pushed Nikki.

"No, why don't you want this?"

"Because you're not Brittany."

"Cmon, just give in."

"Never."

Nikki didn't take no for an answer. Before Santana could blink Nikki had grabbed her face and forced her tongue into her mouth. Santana struggled to get the girl away from her. She hoped Puck would break her off of her, but he was occupied trying to flirt with another girl across the bar.

Brittany sprinted towards the pair as she saw Nikki trying to force herself onto Santana. Before she could understand what was going on, her hand was throbbing and Nikki looked back at her with a cut next to her eye.

"What the hell?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"You two broke up, remember?"

Brittany frowned, Nikki was right, but she still had no right to kiss Santana against the girl's will.

"Yeah, I made a mistake."

"What? You think you can get her back?"

"Yeah I do."

"I've been trying, good luck."

"The difference is I love Santana."

Santana watched the scene unfold. She was shocked, Brittany was never like this. She knew that Brittany didn't like the girl, but she didn't think things would escalate this quickly, again.

"Sure you do."

"I do love her. I see a future with her. And if that future doesn't work out, then I'll respect her and not try and force her to get back with me."

"Then what are you doing now?"

Santana finally decided to speak up, "she's protecting her girlfriend."

"Seriously?"

"It's over Nikki, go home."

"No. I refuse to let this happen again."

"Jesus fucking Christ! Move on, I'm done with you, I've moved on, I want the best for you Nikki, why can't you just respect that and let me be happy. Maybe if you do that, then you can finally move on and find the person you actually love."

Brittany stepped in front of Santana to make sure nothing else would happen. Nikki was aggravated and Brittany was expecting a fight. Much to their surprise Nikki let out a sigh and extended her hand to the two.

"I'm sorry. Let's start fresh, okay? I care about Santana and I realize I've been a jerk. I'm sure I'll have the bruise to prove it tomorrow."

Brittany shook Nikki's hand and smiled, "sorry about that. Look I get it. It's hard to move on sometimes, but no one ever said you two couldn't be friends okay? I agree let's all start fresh."

"Britt...are you sure?"

"Yes San. I trust you. And I can learn to trust Nikki."

"I promise I won't break you guys up again," Nikki smiled. "I am going to go to the hospital though. I think I'm gonna need stitches for this cut... You two have a good night. If you ever want to hang out, call me or text me."

* * *

><p>"Britt..."<p>

Santana turned to talk to the girl who had left their apartment only a few hours ago.

"Santana..I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being stubborn. I know you don't want me getting dragged into all of the drama. I should've respected that. I over reacted, please forgive me."

Santana smiled softly, "it's not just your fault, Brittany. I was being stubborn too. You're right. We're a couple, and couples face problems together."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Santana pulled the taller girl in for a hug. "And I'm sorry about our fight."

"Me too," the blonde kissed the girl on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>After the night at the club, Brittany and Santana made a public statement about their relationship. While some rumors still spread, the girls decided that rumors wouldn't keep them from their relationship. As the weeks passed, the rumors died down.<p>

It was the night before the gels had to go back on tour. They decided to spend their last night with their closest friends. They all went out for dinner and then went out for drinks in a small pub. When the night was over they all shared their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"I'm really gonna miss this place."<p>

"Britt, we'll only be gone for another few months."

"I know," Brittany looked down at her hands. "But it's still hard. It was exciting and it still is, but I hate leaving my friends."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Are you nervous to be performing outside of the country?"

"A little," Santana shook her head. "But I'm sure we'll be fine.

Brittany nodded, "yeah, we've got great people too."

After a little more small talk the girls went to bed. The next morning they were up early and met the rest of the tour group at the airport.

* * *

><p>On the plane Brittany was a nervous wreck and her actions didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriend.<p>

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine."

"It's nothing to be nervous about. We're gonna be great."

"Yeah," Brittany smiled and held Santana's hand.

"Plus the first concert isn't for like two days, so you have time to get all your nervousness out of your system."

The girls laughed and talked on the plane. Brittany quickly became sleepy, so she rested her head on Santana's shoulder who decided to listen to music. When Brittany woke up she saw Santana was still awake.

"How was your nap?"

"Good," Brittany smiled.

"Great," Santana kissed the girl. "I'm excited we get to travel to all of these cool places together."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Once the plane landed the group went to the hotel they would be staying at. Once everyone was situated in the room, they went out to the concert arena. They were starting their tour in London, but the first show wasn't for a few days. The group talked about their schedules for rehearsals that would be held. After the meeting everyone was free to do what they wanted. Most of them were tired from flying and it was getting late, so they all headed back to the hotel.<p>

The next day everyone met early for rehearsals. Even though they'd been apart for a few weeks, they all quickly fell back in sync. Once rehearsals ended everyone split up again. Brittany and Santana decided to go sightseeing.

"This is so awesome San!"

"I know right?"

"Let's take a picture," Brittany pulled out her phone and the two girls took a few pictures. Brittany's favorite was the picture where she turned to kiss Santana's cheek at the last minute, the smaller girl's face was one of pure joy.

After their long day of sightseeing the girls went back to their hotel room and flopped onto the bed in unison.

"That was so much fun."

"And to think we have months to go sightseeing in different cities around the world."

Brittany smiled and leaned over to kiss Santana.

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's all guys, it's short, sorry! I'm running out of ideas. I'm trying to write college essays and shit, so I'm kinda pre-occupied. Plus I now have another story I'm writing so I'm trying to write that one a lot and then I'm like oh shit I have this one too! Sorry I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible! Thanks for everything, R&R much appreciated (: **


	24. Paris Sucks

Chapter 22

_**A/N- so guys this will have some of the start of tour, maybe some date night stuff, and parties, of course. I got a new phone and lost what I had previously written, so I'm trying to recreate/rewrite what I had, so... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

"Britt come on, get up we're gonna be late."

Brittany jumped at her girlfriend's words and rushed to get ready, when she was done she looked back at the clock to see it was only eleven, "what the hell, San! We don't have to be there for like 2 hours."

"I know but I want to go out for lunch and then get there early to talk about changing my set a little bit."

"Why?"

"Because I want to change things up."

"Cool, can I know that the changes are?"

"Maybe after I finalize it, I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Okay, ready to go?"

"Yep, let's do this."

The two went out for fish and chips, "cliche, but still a classic," Santana said.

"This is really good."

"So what next?"

"We could go see big Ben and then go to the concert hall."

"Let's do it," the girl smiled as she held her hand.

The two walked down the street, when they got to the famous clock tower they took photos, including some silly ones. Then they walked over to the concert hall.

"Babe I like this one," brittany said as she showed the girl her phone.

They were taking a Selfie and at the last second Santana kissed her on the cheek, but that was the picture before. This picture was the aftermath of the picture before. Brittany had a surprising smile while Santana was still pressing her lips to the girl's cheek but her teeth were showing because she was laughing.

"Send me that."

Brittany set the photo as her phone background and then sent the photo to her girlfriend. When they arrived at the concert hall there were only a few people there, like they suspected.

"Santana, Brittany, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my set," the brunette said to the manager.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to change some songs and add one more to the set."

"I'm sure we can figure it out," the man smiled. "Let's walk and talk I gotta check some things."

"Okay."

As they walked behind the stage and got some technological things checked out, they talked about the set.

"So what I'm hearing is you want to add one ballad and switch the list of songs up everyday?"

"Yeah, they'd all be roughly the same amount of time, I don't have dancer with me, so I don't have to worry about choreography, and it would keep the opening act more spontaneous."

"Wait San what about me? I dance with you."

"Yeah but our chemistry and your amazing dance skills, you can improvise anything and it'll look good."

"I like your idea Santana," the manager said. "And as long as you can perform your set without going over your time limit, then it's fine by me."

"Really?"

"Of course," the man smiled.

Brittany smiled too when she saw the smaller girl's face light up.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. You're really talented, Santana. I hope to see you on tour one day as the headlining performer."

"Me too, sir."

With that the two girls went to meet the rest of the performers for their soundcheck before the show.

* * *

><p>Everything went well during the soundcheck, final touches to the set lists were made and the choreography was changed slightly for the set. Santana still hadn't decides her set, but she rehearsed the songs she knew she would do.<p>

Later that night at the concert Santana surprised her fans by using a different set, just like she planned. As always after the concert she uploaded videos of her performance and Brittany's on their respective pages. The first show was a smash and Brittany and Santana were on the path to becoming known worldwide.

* * *

><p>The duo were in their hotel room on social media while they waited to hear from the group about what bar they were going to that night.<p>

"Hey Santana people are asking us to do a Q&A on here... what's that?"

"Question and answer, I guess people wanna now more about us."

"Oh fun, I wanna do it!"

"Then do it."

"Now?"

"Yeah just say like you're gonna be answering some questions for the next few minutes."

"Okay.

Brittany did as the girl said as within seconds her phone was blowing up with questions.

She answered most of the ones she could. Most of them were silly asking about her age and her favorite movies and stuff. Then she came across a couple personal ones, but they weren't too serious, just more about her reason for loving dance and where she was from. After her quick Q&A the girl got ready for the night out.

"Hey B, they decided on some random pub, I forget the name, but we're meeting downstairs in ten."

"Okay," she said as she was getting dressed.

Santana decided wear a simple black dress with her red converse. She also threw on her red leather jacket. Once she was done she sat on the couch and watched TV while she waited for Brittany.

Once the blonde came out in her classic white v-neck with her jeans and light brown leather jacket and black hat, the girls went down to the lobby.

"You look awesome by the way," Santana said as they waited for the elevator to reach the main floor.

"Thanks, I love your outfit too."

"Thanks."

"Tonight's gonna be so fun."

"I know right, first night out in a different country."

"Me too."

"I'm most excited that I get to do this with you."

"Me too."

They shared a quick kiss before the doors of the elevator opened and they walked out to meet their friends.

* * *

><p>Once the group was all there they headed out to the bar. It was a small shack-like building on the outside, but the inside looked like the mix between a barn and a diner. There was an open dance floor on one side and a nice bar and diner on the other. The group all sat down and ordered an appetizer all some drinks. Once they finished sharing the food and all got a couple of drinks in them, they went to the dance floor.<p>

It was a fun night out for the girls. Sure they probably wouldn't remember most of it, but they had fun. They ended up getting way too drunk, and knew they'd regret it the next day, but they had a blast.

* * *

><p>Just like they suspected, the pair woke up half naked with disheveled hair and pounding headaches.<p>

Santana groaned as she tried to sat up and Brittany winced at the pain ringing through her head when she opened her eyes.

"Damn I hate this feeling."

"Shhhh you're too loud," Brittany tried to say quietly.

"You need some medicine?"

Brittany nodded her head.

"Me too, I'll be right back."

The brunette grabbed to water bottles and four Tylenol before heading back to the room.

"Here, babe. Sit up."

The two took their painkillers and drank their water. After that they got packed. They had to fly to Paris for their next show. Luckily it was a quick trip, so the girl's were able to get to the hotel in France and sleep. The next day they had to go to rehearsals at 3 so the girl's decided to look around the city beforehand. They of course went to the wife tower to take some pictures and then went shopping. After their fun day of being typical tourists they went to the concert arena to rehearse.

* * *

><p>Everything was great until Santana joined the group to practice the dance routine that she was in. She slipped and fell while she was dancing.<p>

"Fuck!"

"Santana," Brittany ran over to her from her spot.

The Latina was holding her leg wincing at the pain shooting through her lower leg.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she frowned.

"I think I broke my ankle."

Everyone had huddled around the two girls. Suddenly the manager pushed through the group and asked what happened.

"I slipped and I felt my ankle roll and then I heard a weird sound from it and now I can't stand on it."

"Can you move it at all?"

Santana tried to move her foot but couldn't because all she could feel was pain radiating from her ankle when she attempted to.

"Alright, I'm going to take off your shoe to see if it's swelling okay?"

Santana nodded and murmured a few curse and ows as the manager gently got her shoe off.

They could all tell the girl did some damage to her ankle. It was swollen and already bruising.

"Okay, I'm gonna take you to the hospital, everyone get back to rehearsal."

"Sir," brittany said running to the man carrying her girlfriend.

"Yes Ms. Pierce?"

"Could I come with you? She's my girlfriend I want to make sure she's okay."

He sighed, she needed to stay and rehearse, but he could tell she was going to put up a fight before leaving Santana on her own. "Sure, kid."

Brittany smiled a little as she ran back to grab her bag and Santana's things and returning quickly back at their side.

* * *

><p>The three had been waiting in the patient's office for almost an hour. It'd been fairly easy getting in, they cut off Santana's sock, so they wouldn't irritate her ankle. Clearly the girl had broken her ankle, but their hey wanted to get an xray of it to see how bad it was. Now they were waiting on the results.<p>

Brittany and stand were playing with the trivial pursuit game while they waited to distract the girl from the pain in her leg. There was a quiet knock on the door and the doctor reappeared.

"Ms. Lopez, we've looked over your x ray multiple times. Obviously you know you've broken it, I mean your foot is lower than your ankle which is kind of protruding too far upwards. But we noticed a pretty bad stress fracture a little higher up as well."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, your ankle will only take a few months to heal, but a fracture takes much longer. It's not a complete break, but it's not a healthy bone. My suggestion is to fully break your leg where the fracture is. Instead of months and months of being weary about it and trying to see if it would repair itself, it'd just be a clean break and you'd be in a cast for about 6 weeks and a walking boot for about

2."

"So if I just not take care of the stress fracture?"

"It could get much worse. It's already in very bad shape, but if you ignore it and only focus on your ankle, who knows what could happen."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Okay I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>After they got out of the doctors office, Santana was feeling no pain. After the amazing painkillers the doctor gave her, the girl was ready to get on stage, but the manager told her she would not perform that night.<p>

Much to Santana's disagreement she sat on the side watching the performance. After the show she used her crutches and walked over to Brittany who smiled and hugged her. They were talking about the show when they were quickly interrupted by a man clearing his throat.

"Ms. Lopez," the manager spoke up. "May I have a word?"

Santana slowly made her way over to the man.

"Seeing your situation at the moment, I think it would be best if I remove you from the tour."

"What? You can't do that, I'm fire, I can sing. It's only like 8 weeks I'll be back in no time."

"I'm sorry, but I just think it'd be better for you to go back home and heal and then you can fly back out and meet us for the second part of the international tour."

"That means I'll only get one month of the international tour, that's not fair, sir.

"Santana you can't dance, what am I supposed to do?"

"Get me a wheelchair, I'll roll around. And I can get a stool and sing for my set."

"I'll discuss it with Alecia, but I don't think it's a good idea. You need to heal."

"I'm fine."

The man waked away and Brittany walked over to the fuming girl, "San calm down, what's wrong?"

"He wants to kick me off of the fucking tour."

"What? He can't do that."

"He can, Britt. He said he wants me to heal and then he'd fly me back out for the last month of the tour."

"He's just looking out for you," brittany said trying to help Santana understand. She was upset about the situation too, but she understood what the manager was saying.

"But it's not fair," Santana pouted.

"I know, but did he make a final decision?"

"No he said he was gonna talk to Alecia."

"Well she loves you, I'm sure she'll say no and keep you on the tour, don't worry."

* * *

><p>The two were now back at the hotel. Brittany was invited to go out, but she wanted to stay in and take care of Santana. The doctor had given her more medicine to take for the week to help with the pain and swelling. Santana had to admit, the pain was awful, but the medicine helped a lot.<p>

They were laying on the bed cuddling and watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Brittany got up to answer and gulped when she saw who was at the door.

"Hey, Alecia."

"Hey, is Santana there?"

"Yeah, come in."

She walked in and saw the girl on the bed, "hey santana," the star waved.

"Come to kick me off the tour yourself?"

"No," Alecia laughed. "But I did come to talk to you about it." She sat on the end of the bed and Brittany crawled back up to sit next to her girlfriend. The blonde wrapped her arms and round her girlfriend and they both looked at the rockstar.

"You two are so cute together," she chuckled. "Anyways. I'm not kicking you off. I like you, you're talented and I'm not about to ruin your big break. But I do think you should sit out for the rest of the shows in Paris."

"Why?"

"Well you're on your meds until the end of the week, so I want to give you time to let the large amounts of pain die down, plus it's only 2 shows and Paris _sucks_, so you're not missing out on much."

Santana laughed, "yeah they seemed pretty dead."

"Right? What's up with that."

"I don't want to miss anymore shows."

"I totally get that, but you're gonna be in a lot of pain for the rest of the week, I _don't_ want you to perform like that."

"Yeah, San. Two shows isn't that bad, you'll be back for our shows in Spain."

"I guess so."

"So is that a yes?"

"Fine, but I'm still allowed backstage right?"

"Definitely," the singer smiled.

"Alright then, thanks. I didn't want tonight to be my last."

"Me either kiddo, rest up and heal, okay? Ill be seeing you both tomorrow." Alecia tapped the girl's leg and waked out.

"I'm so glad that worked out," brittany smiled.

"Me too."

"How's your leg?"

"Hurts."

"I'm sorry, san."

"It's okay."

Santana was stuck in her position, but brittany snuggled up into her side. Even though the brunette was sitting up, she was pretty confortable, and Brittany had made a pillow statue so she could rest her head more comfortably. They sat in a comfortable silence watching TV until they both fell alseep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OK so I know it was short and I'm sorry it took so long. Next week I start school saig, so I'm going to try and make it so I update each story once a month, so I'm trying to get better. Again I apologize for the short chapter and the long delay for its update, I'm trying to work on it guys. I hope you guys liked it. More brittana stuff to come. I'll definitely just skim through the bulk of the international tour, but I'm thinking I should do a proposal, but who and when? Gimme some suggestions guys. Tha ns for reading, R&R much appreciated (:**


	25. Catching Up

Chapter 24

**A/N- yep this is chapter 24, Uhm I messed up my counting. Uhm this is gonna be another short one, pretty much wrapping up the world tour thing, it's getting repetitive. But you know, it'll have some cute brittana stuff. Then we may see some of them in New York as well, but that depends on how long I want to make it, I'll probably only do a few more chapters for this ff guys, sorry and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

The rest of the time Santana was injured was pretty boring. They manage to keep up their part of the deal by letter her use a wheelchair for the finale and using a stool during her set. Santana wasn't thrilled but at least she was included. Her and Brittany spent majority of their free time being the typical tourists. They had a plethora of pictures from Europe.

Santana came back for the last part of the tour in Asia. That night she had a blast, it felt like people were welcoming her back from being away at sea. She was so grateful. That night they all went out for drinks. The rest of the tour went similarly to how it was in Europe. Free time and then rehearsal and then the concert followed by a night out. The final show was unlike any other. They normally booked entire arenas, but this time was different. Every performance the energy from the crowd seemed ten times as much as any other they've ever had.

Santana and Brittany's popularity had skyrocketed since they started the tour. When they got back to the states they were sprites people knew them and could recognize them. This aggravated Santana because she wanted to keep Brittany out of sight from the paparazzi. They had a homecoming party, again. This time they invited Nikki, and we're happily surprised that she brought her own date. In addition they found out that Quinn and Rachel started dating. Sam and Mercedes started an on-again on-again relationship, and Kurt and Blaine were exclusive.

After the party the girl's crashed on their bed.

"Damn I feel like we missed so much."

"We were gone for months."

"True."

"Are you excited to go back to work?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Me too."

The two fell asleep and the next day they were up getting ready for work.

"Babe have you seen my blazer?"

"Your black one?"

"Yeah, I need it for a meeting today."

"I think it's hanging up in the closet out front."

"Oh okay, thanks."

Brittany was sitting up at the counter when Santana finally appeared from their room.

"You look nice," Brittany smiled as she looked at the girl's outfit.

"Thanks, you ready? I thought we could walk and get some coffee."

"Sounds good," the blonde set the paper down and grabbed her stuff to meet her girlfriend at the door.

Neither expected to be attacked by paparazzi walking out of their door.

"Santana, brittany, how was the tour?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Are you finally over Nikki?"

"Is this your next publicity stunt?"

Once again Santana stopped dead in her tracks after hearing one of the comments. She pulled her arm back ready to punch the guy square in the face when Brittany gripped her arm, trying to calm her down. Santana took a breath and gently pulled away from Brittany to talk to the paparazzi, "Here's what you need to know. Brittany and I have been together for a while now. She's not a stunt or a back up. She's my girlfriend. We love each other, now stop trying to get involved in our lives and make shit up. Leave us alone."

With that said Santana walked away and grabbed brittany before flicking off the next one who asked another ludicrous question. They walked to the coffee shop, and once again they were surprised to find people wanting their autographs.

"Santana, Brittany, can my friends and I get a photo with you?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled and they posed for the picture.

After a couple more photos and signatures they made it to the register to place their orders. Their drinks were up in no time and they were headed to the studio.

"Well that's gonna take some getting used to," Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean I'm used to the paparazzi, but the fans...wow."

By the time they'd reached the studio the couple had enough of all the media. Luckily they had a day of hard work to distract themselves. Santana had her meeting and they decided on looking at signing two new artists. Then she had a bother meeting with Quinn where they discussed new employees and then making a deal with someone to have then work with Brittany on a new music video. Brittany was busy working on new dance routines. After the showcase she'd gotten a few calls from some of the kids parents and was going to ask Santana about starting classes up again. Since she was assuming the answer would be yes, she started planning.

After their long day, they got off work and decided to go out for dinner with friends. They were going to meet at the spotlight diner and then go over to club 54. On their way out they were disappointed to find paparazzi waiting for them.

"I don't get it. We were just background people, why do they love us so much."

"Because I was sort of well known. Then the thing with Nikki happened. Then we went on tour."

"Well, I mean on the bright side our names are out there."

"Yeah but now we've pretty much given up our privacy."

"Yeah, but I guess that's the price we have to pay."

"And you're sure you're ready for all of this?"

"Yes," Brittany smiled.

"Than okay, let's do this," Santana said as she grabbed the other girl's hand. "Together?"

"Together."

Hand in hand they walked out together and did their best to ignore the flashes and absurd questions. Once they reached the diner they were happy to see their friends picked a booth in the back.

"Hey," Santana said with a smile.

"Looks like someone's famous," Quinn joked.

"Ugh, they're so annoying," Brittany groaned.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it, Santana did," Mercedes said trying to comfort her.

"I hope so."

"Come on Britt, we'll get through this. Together, like we discussed, okay?"

"You're right, I need to stop worrying."

"Now that that's settled," Kurt spoke up. "Let's get this party started!"

The group spent their time at the diner catching up and then they walked over to club 54. They successfully avoided the paparazzi and soon enough they were inside dancing and drinking the night away. The club closed at 4 and they all walked back to Santana's apartment.

"That was so much fun guys," Santana said as she stumbled into their apartment receiving a laugh from the group.

"Woah, babe, watch where you're going."

"I'm fine," the girl slurred.

"Looks like she's just as drunk as Quinn," Rachel chuckled.

"Hey I heard that."

"Uh oh," Sam spoke up. "Angry drunk alert."

"Brittany," Santana grabbed her girlfriend's clothes, "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Brittany laughed, "Alright you guys we can split up between the two apartments if that's okay."

"Sure," Mercedes nodded.

With that decided everyone stayed in the two apartments for the night.

The next morning Santana was the first to wake up due to a painful headache. Brittany woke up soon after hearing her girlfriend's grumbling.

"Morning sunshine," Brittany whispered receiving a wince from Santana. She laughed, "wow, you must be so hungover."

"Not funny, B. Why'd you let me drink so much," Santana asked as she reached for something to shield her eyes from the light.

Brittany got up to find the girl's sunglasses and quickly came back to hand them to her, "you seemed to be having fun, I didn't want to stop you."

"Well next time, please stop me."

"How about we go to IHOP and get some pancakes and coffee?"

"Sounds like the best idea ever," Neither bothered to change out of their pajamas and they headed out to the living room to see Sam and Blaine passed out on the floor.

"Should we wake them?"

Santana shook her head, "let them sleep, looks like trouty is comfortable on Blaine."

"Let's just hope Kurt doesn't come down."

"Yeah," the brunette chuckled.

"Let's go," the blonde grabbed their things and the two were headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- guys this again is a super short chapter I'm sorry, but I figured I'm just gonna do this one and then post a longer one next time. I use have so much in store but if I keep gang it'll be too long, so there will be a few short chapters, and later on I may combine some together, but idk, sorry for the long wait and that it's so short. More brittana to come I promise. **


	26. A New York Welcome Back

Chapter 25

**A/N- so we have an IHOP hangover date coming up. Then back to work and there may be some problems facing them with work. Santana still needs artists, Brittany needs to sign some sort of contract to get a project started. Let's see what New York has in store. BTW my phone hates me bc it just deleted everything I had on this chapter, again…. Sorry it's taking so long. Anyways, enjoy! Also I will try my best to update as soon as possible, but I have 2 jobs and senior year kicks my ass, but this is my like way of relaxing now that I'm done with sports, so just, don't get mad information it takes a while for the to update, I'm doing my best with all 4 of my stories.**

* * *

><p><em>3RD POV<em>

"Ugh, this headache is killing me," Santana rubbed the side of her head as she sat in the booth of the restaurant.

Brittany looked over at her apologetically, "well hopefully breakfast helps."

"This is not fair, we both drank like the same amount, how are you not hung over?"

"San I had a lot of beer you're the one that went through like four rounds of shots and beer," the blonde chuckled.

"Well, fine," she grumbled as she looked at the menu.

The waiter came along and both girls ordered coffee, when he brought the drinks back the girls decided on their food. Santana ordered pancakes eggs and bacon while Brittany settled on an omelette.

"So are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Not really," Santana said as she prepared her coffee.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just got a lot of shit to do, and it was nice not having to worry about it when we were on tour."

"I guess that makes sense."

Santana nodded, "yeah.. what about you?"

"I'm excited to go back. But I need to find something aside from classes."

"I guess we're both gonna have a busy day."

"Yeah."

The conversation was put on pause when the food arrived, and both girls realized how hungry they were. The only noise coming from the table was the sound of the silverware touching the plate every once and a while, and the occasional sound of the girl's setting their cups down. After both girls ate, the brunette paid and they were out the door.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was" Brittany laughed.

"Me either," Santana said before she squinted her eyes when she looked up towards the blonde. "Damn sun is too bright."

"You know for someone who has been hungover a lot, you sure suck at dealing with them."

"They're annoying, and my priorities are elsewhere."

Brittany laughed, "well don't worry, when we get home you can have more aspirin and coffee."

"What would I do without you?"

"Die."

Santana smiled and grabbed the girl's hand and they enjoyed their walk back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Once they got back, the day was relaxed. Santana worked on her music, Brittany watched her shows, and they both decided to have a nice night in with a movie marathon. Brittany found herself drifting in and out of sleep by the third movie, so Santana turned off the movie and the two went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning the two got up early to head over to the studio early to catch up on things they missed exile they were gone. Luckily Santana had Quinn to keep her in the loop, but Brittany had to talk to her temporary replacement about what was going on with her classes.<p>

Santana needed to sign on more clients so her main job today was to see where the music producers were with their current clients and find new ones.

Meanwhile Brittany focused on talking to her sub while planning the dance class and trying to find new jobs that she could used for in choreography.

* * *

><p>At the end of the work day, Brittany was caught up with what happened in the classes, but she was struggling to find work outside of just teaching. And Santana ended up being smothered in work trying to find a new artist that she had to text Brittany to let her know she would be spending the majority of the night at the studio.<p>

Brittany went home to an empty apartment and poured herself a glass of wine. She put on HGTV and grabbed her laptop to search for new projects.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock and Santana managed to find three possible new artists. Two were singers that were fairly well known on YouTube while the other one was filmed by a mom on her cell phone and uploaded in true motherly fashion. She contacted the two YouTube artists through email and now she was looking for some way to contact the third artist. She searched through the mom's videos of the girl and she couldn't deny the talent. She spent the next twenty years minutes kook ingredients for some sort of way to contact either the mother or the daughter.<p>

After the twenty minutes of searching, Santana ended victorious by finding the email to the mother, so she sent out her last email, packed her things and went home.

* * *

><p>When she arrived home she found Brittany on her laptop, "hey babe, sorry I'm so late, I hope i didn't keep you up."<p>

Brittany yawned, "you're fine, I'm looking for more clients to work with too. I need to find some better paying jobs. I really need to choreograph something other than these kids recitals."

"B, you get a base salary at Duende, it's not like you get commission."

"I do get base salary, but I also get a little extra from the people that hire me to choreograph their music videos if they aren't infer our label."

"That's true. Any luck?"

"Sadly no."

"Well why don't you run around the music studio tomorrow and see if any of the artists want to shoot a video or something or need any help anytime soon, it'll help get your name out there to other artists."

"That's a great idea, thanks San."

"You're welcome, B."

Brittany closed her computer and grabbed her wine glass and took another sip, "so how was your day?"

"Long. Two of our artists are getting close took their deadlines which means I only have two other people and I have five producers who need work, so I need to find three new artists to sign on to work with us so that I can keep them busy."

"Well did you find anyone?"

"I did. I found two fairly well-known YouTube stars and one girl who I only found because she was singing at a talent show and her mom recorded it and posted it to be that proud or show-off mother."

The blonde chuckled at the brunette's words.

"I'd say we had a busy day."

Santana hummed in agreement.

Brittany kissed the girl's cheek, "what do you say we head off to bed and get some sleep so that we're ready for whatever New York has in store for us tomorrow."

"Sounds like a great idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- another really short chapter will likely go back and combine these last few chapters. Sorry I'm really running out of ideas for this story. It will probably end soon. **


End file.
